What Has Come To Pass
by 19811945
Summary: Harry, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Lucius, Draco, Severus and Tom Voldemort , gets locked in a room reading about Harry's life, and Dumbledore's fake prophecy. More people along the way. Rated T to be sure with language.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Prologue

Remus and Sirius, who hiding out in Sirius's mothers' room in Grimmauld Place from Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, were talking about Harry and what happened to him during the tri-wizard tournament and trying to formulate a plan to get Harry away from the Dursley's. Remus was suddenly popped out of the room with Sirius, who had a face saying "ha, ha Moony, nice prank," and he himself popped out of the room, and they found themselves looking at each other in a very comfortable room, which was something similar to the Room of Requirement.

"Okay, Sirius what kind of prank did you play?" asked Remus.

"Me, play a prank! No Remus it was you who played the prank? Better question, where are we?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No idea!"

***Page break***

Harry was in his room at Privet Drive going over again and again what had happened in the graveyard with Voldemort and the killing of one of his friends – Cedric. He felt some kind of magic being performed before he found himself popped into the Room of Requirement.

"Harry!" both Sirius and Remus exclaimed at the sudden appearance of Harry.

"Hello Sirius, hello Professor Lupin. Where the hell am I, because I was just in my room at Privet Drive," he asked both Sirius and Remus.

"First of all Harry, please call me Remus, I haven't been your teacher for over a year. And for second, we don't know. We popped in this room just as well."

***Page break***

Both Fred and George where in their room at Grimmauld Place, coming up with which items they want to try and sell at Hogwarts for this year. They were both pleased at Harry's little gift to them on the Hogwarts Express, and they both agreed that they will give their silent partner some of their products to do pranking. They both suddenly found themselves in the Room of Requirement.

As soon as they laid their eyes on Harry, both Fred and George hi-fived Harry. They were working extremely hard on their products, thanks to a certain mischievous green eyed Gryffindor.

Both Remus and Sirius asked "What products are you working on?"

"Pranking materials", both Fred and George answered mysteriously.

"Who gave you the money?" asked Remus.

"We've recently acquired a silent backer, we cannot say who this person is, as they wish to remain anonymous", said the Weasley twins, again together.

***Page break***

Tom and Lucius where in the study of Malfoy Manor, discussing some future endeavours when Tom himself was back at full strength. Draco was up in his room wondering around the Manor looking lost, but wondering what the heck his father has been up to recently because he's becoming skittish by the day. Draco suddenly popped into the room and he tried to pull his wand at Potter, but Remus was faster with an Expelliarmus.

"Give me my wand back, werewolf," scowled Draco.

"Not until you have calmed down", replied Remus.

***Page break***

Suddenly both Tom and Lucius appeared as well.

"Father, Remus decided to take my wand", whined Draco.

"Only because Draco decided to pull his wand on me!" explained Harry to Lucius. "I don't even have my wand on me".

"Draco, what did I tell you about pulling your wand on unarmed people? That talk will be reiterated shortly", Lucius said in a most scary voice possible.

***Page break***

Severus was in the potion's lab at Hogwarts going through the list of potions that were needed for the infirmary for the upcoming year. He himself found himself popped into the Room of Requirement with the other guests. He growled.

"Hello, Snivellus", said Sirius in a most degrading manner possible.

"Sirius, shut up", said Harry, with a hand connecting to the back of Sirius' head.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and floating in the middle of the room a letter appeared. Harry took the initiative and started to read the letter to everyone.

_Dear Remus, Sirius, Harry, Fred, George, Draco, Lucius, Severus and Tom:_

_Please don't be alarmed with each other, but there is a very good answer to why you are here. You are here to change the future that was set out for you by Dumbledore and his fake prophecy. I'm sorry to say that four of you will not make it to the end of the war. I will say this, Dumbledore did get his just desserts, at the cost of an innocent child._

_As you will see, you now have two extra guests – Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic and Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister – both of which are bound and gagged. These two will cause Harry harm, especially Umbridge, during Harry's fifth year._

_Remus, Sirius, you are both like a father, or closest to a father Harry has. Please don't pass judgment on all of Harry's adventures or misdeeds, but please be patient in the understanding of his motives._

_Severus, you have to listen to the books as your preconceived ideas of Harry as a spoiled prince are totally wrong, in fact they are the complete opposite of what he has done, and what he has to achieve. Both you and Harry had a similar upbringing. Don't forget, Lily would want you to help Harry, not hinder him._

_Fred and George, you are the only two Weasley's that Harry trusts and that are not under Dumbledore's thumb. I am forever grateful for what you did to Harry when you rescued him before second year. Mischief Managed._

_Draco, you will finally understand why Harry did not shake your hand on the train to Hogwarts in first year, and why he thinks you are a spoiled brat. Lucius, even though you are into pureblood supremacy, you have created a brat in Draco, please instill some proper manners in as an aristocrat._

_As you can see, Tom is actually Lord Voldemort, minus all the alterations he has done to himself over the years and especially at the graveyard a few weeks ago. Please refrain from hexing Tom, but keep an open mind on why he did it._

_Tom you have been the most manipulated by Dumbledore, in a sense, he made you stay at that horrible orphanage when you were growing up. The prophecy between yourself and Harry was to cancel each of you out – as Yin and Yang. Both of your powers are more powerful than Dumbledore's. Even Grindlewald was more powerful than Dumbledore. But that's another story._

_As you can see there is a pile of books on the coffee table:_

_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_

_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_

_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**_

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

_Please read the books in that order._

_I still haven't decided whether or not to add more people when the time arises (those who are truly loyal to Harry)._

_With love from a family member,_

_T.R.L. & G.W._

"Right, who wants to read", asked Sirius.

"I will," stated Harry.

6


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

"**Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone", **read Harry.

_**Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy – until he is rescued by a beetle-eyed giant of a man, enrols at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, learns to play Quidditch and does battle in a deadly duel. The reason: Harry Potter is a Wizard! **__(A/N: Actual text from back of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)._

"Sounds about right about my first year", mumbled Harry.

Remus was wondering what the hell happened to Harry in his first year, even more so when he heard Harry's words.

"Whoo-oo!" screeched Sirius.

Remus reached over Harry and smacked Sirius over the head and whispered "Start acting your age and not your shoe size, Padfoot. Do you want the crazy people to think you're just as crazy as they are?"

**Chapter 1: **'**The Boy Who Lives'** read Harry.

**[…]**

"You're welcome," stated the twins in their most pompous Percy voices.

"Who are these people, Potter?" asked Draco.

"My muggle relatives, unfortunately", replied Harry, muttering the last bit and scrunching up his face.

Remus and Sirius suddenly felt their stomachs drop, fearing that it would be Petunia and her ungodly husband, Vernon. The rest of the room looked at them asking for more information, none of which was being was given.

**[…]**

"What nonsense?" asked Lucius.

"The entire Wizarding world," replied Harry. "They are scared of things that are not normal to them."

Then it dawned on them that they were having a polite conversation instead an argument. The others could only stare in disbelief (in Sirius and Snape's case, absolute horror).

**[…]**

"What a beauty!" exclaimed the twins.

"Eww!" replied Sirius and Harry.

**[…]**

_'Seems Tuney hasn't changed much'_ thought Snape.

**[…]**

"Are you sure you are related to the walrus, horse, and killer whale, Harry?" asked the twins, smirking.

Both Sirius and Remus suddenly had a coughing fit, trying to hide their chuckles, and Snape mentally snorted. The others looked horrified that they could be half human, half animal.

"I wouldn't be there if I wasn't," Harry said, giving them the "duh" look.

**[…]**

"There's nothing wrong with the Potters!" exclaimed Sirius.

"There's plenty wrong with them," sneered Snape.

Sirius started to unseath his wand, but was intercepted by Harry's look, and pocketed his wand. "No hexing or cursing, Sirius, or you will have me to answer to," Harry said, giving Sirius the Evans' patented glare, which Sirius shrank away from. Snape shuddered at how Lily gave him that glare when she got mad at him.

**[…]**

"Not even a word!" mumbled Remus.

**[…]**

"Ahh, run for your lives!" shouted the twins.

**[…]**

"A child like what, Harry?" asked Remus.

"A witch or wizard," replied Harry. Both Draco and Snape sneered at Harry's answer.

"There's nothing wrong with being a witch or wizard," said the twins.

"They think it's the end of the world," Harry Explained.

Tom started to mutter, "That's why I hate muggles, especially those filthy…" He started hissing in pareseltongue in some colourful language, which makes Harry blush, who in turn sent a stinging hex at Tom and said "language Tom, there are children present", cheekily.

**[…]**

"What a brat!" was the general consensus going around the room.

"Umm, father, did I do any of that when I was younger?" asked Draco.

"No Draco, you did not. If you did, you wouldn't have been able to sit down for a week." replied Lucius.

The Weasley twins shifted in their seats and George said, "If we did that at home, we wouldn't sit down for a month, with chores till we left school". Fred nodded.

**[…]**

"Observant much!" sneered Draco with Snape nodding.

"They don't observe much unless you give them food," mumbled Harry.

**[…]**

"Dudley, little!" exclaimed Harry, his eyebrows going up into his hairline. They all gave Harry a look asking why Dudley is like that.

"Dudley likes to eat, and he eats constantly, so with what the twins said earlier, Dudley is as large as a baby killer whale." explained Harry, the others had horror-stricken faces.

**[…]**

"Minnie!" exclaimed Sirius, Remus, Fred and George at the same time, then they looked at each other, grinning.

**[…]**

"He thinks!" exclaimed Harry in disbelief, then mumbled "I thought he was born stupid!"

All the other occupants looked at Harry worriedly.

**[…]**

"Minnie can," said Sirius.

"Who's Minnie?" asked Harry.

"Professor McGonagall" replied Remus.

**[…]**

Thought of '_one track mind'_ was going through everybody's head.

"Cloaks aren't strange!" said the two Malfoys.

"They are to muggles." replied Harry. "They went out of fashion centuries ago."

**[…]**

"They wore the cloaks to drive only you up the wall, Dursley," sneered Snape.

Fred and George were caught between shock and complete amusement at Snape. They couldn't believe that their most despised potions master could make a joke.

**[…]**

"What is with all the drills?" sneered Draco.

"He lives for drills, Malfoy." replied Harry.

"What are they used for then?" asked Draco.

"Drills help you build things or destroy things, depending on what kind of drill it is and what you are doing with it. Since muggles don't have magic, they found other ways to build and demolish things. Drills are one of them." replied Harry.

"Ahh." replied all the purebloods. Draco suddenly looked at the twins worriedly.

"Harry, you just gave a better answer as to what a drill is than my father gives. Even though he's got muggles constantly on the brain." said Fred, shaking his head fondly.

**[…]**

"He walked!" exclaimed Harry.

**[…]**

"Ah! The only time he exercises is to get more food." said Harry.

"How big is he?" blurted Draco, then suddenly blushed.

"You'll have nightmares if you found out how big he is," replied the Weasley twins, shuddering.

**[…]**

"I wish!" said Harry.

"Harry, you don't want to wish that on your relatives!" scolded Remus.

**[…]**

"I see what you mean." whispered Remus in his ear. "but no more wishing them horrid things." Harry nodded.

**[…]**

"He doesn't know your name?" asked Tom.

"Still doesn't," replied Harry. He suddenly looked up at Tom, and then he realized who he was talking to.

**[…]**

"Eww!" said Remus, Sirius, Fred and George, all thinking that those are not even good names.

**[…]**

"He knows that word!"

"What word would that be, Potter!" sneered Draco.

Harry decided not to answer him.

**[…]**

"That sounds like Flitwick!" said Fred thoughtfully.

**[…]**

"His arms fit!"

**[…]**

"Not…approve…of…imagination…!" both Fred and George slid off the coach onto their knees. They both suddenly turned to Harry, "Harry, how did you survive in that environment?"

**[…]**

"Not going to work," sing-songed Sirius, Fred and George.

"You should know," sneered Snape, and then muttered "Since you do nothing but pranks." Remus heard Snape and sniggered.

**[…]**

"What a brat!" sneered Remus. "I'm going to give him a piece of Moony at the next full moon, then he can have something to complain about."

Draco, Harry, Fred and George all looked at Remus. "He's usually a mild mannered man, not a blood thirsty werewolf."

**[…]**

"I think that's Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband." said Sirius.

"Aunt Andromeda! You know Aunt Andromeda?" asked Draco.

"Know her? Of course I know her! I'm her cousin. Out of all the family, she's my favourite cousin." replied Sirius.

"You're related to him?" asked a stunned Harry.

"Yes. He may be family by blood, but your family by choice Harry." said Sirius.

**[…]**

"Her _crowd!_" exclaimed Lucius.

"The wizarding world, Mr Malfoy." said Harry. "You shouldn't take to heart what the Dursleys have to say."

"I'll try, but…" Lucius trailed off.

**[…]**

"You're named after Harold, your mother's father, Harry. Although Petunia should have known that." said Sirius. "Your name is more favourable these days." Harry grinned like a lunatic after that bit of information.

**[…]**

"Chicken." coughed the twins.

**[…]**

"Minnie's still there!" said Sirius, seemingly shell-shocked. "Merlin, she's definitely got a lot of patience."

**[…]**

"Waiting for who?" asked the twins excitedly, bouncing up and down in their chairs.

"If you shut up then you'd find out." replied Harry, giving them a mysterious smile.

**[…]**

"He was _so_ wrong! Wish he wasn't though." mumbled Harry.

"Remember what I said Harry." Remus said, slightly scolding Harry.

**[…]**

"Yay!" shouted Sirius, Remus, Fred and George.

**[…]**

"Cool!" said the twins with an identical evil grin on each other's faces, thinking of all the pranks they could do with that object.

**[…]**

"Ha, told you it was Minnie!" shouted Sirius and he started to do a jig. Harry pulled him down. "You don't want to be hexed by Snape, do you?" Snape was looking ready to kill the mutt with all his stupid interruptions.

**[…]**

"Minnie, ruffled! She's never ruffled!" exclaimed Sirius. "Hey Remus remember all the pranks we did at school, she was never ruffled then!"

Remus patted Sirius on the head and said "calm down." Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, remembering how he, Ron, and Hermione went to her at the end of first year.

**[…]**

"You would be if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day!" said Draco.

**[…]**

Draco looked absolutely gobsmacked that he thought like Professor McGonagall. The twins and Harry all smirked at him.

**[…]**

"It shouldn't have been a day for parties." mumbled Remus and Sirius, heads lowered remembering their fallen comrades, only Harry heard what they said. A small amount of sadness went through Snape's eyes before his face went back to being expressionless.

**[…]**

"He didn't have much sense." said Lucius. Diggle works at the Ministry and Lucius met him during his many meetings with the Minister at the Ministry. Everybody who's ever met him agrees.

**[…]**

Fred, George, Draco and Harry's eyes went wide, and they said "wow."

**[…]**

"A what?" asked the purebloods – mainly, Sirius, Lucius and Draco.

**[…]**

Both Harry and Snape smirked at them for various reasons, though they didn't see each other's smirks.

**[…]**

"Bloody muggle lover." muttered Tom.

**[…]**

"Ha, he admits it." smirked Tom.

**[…]**

All the occupants went a little green at that piece of information.

"TMI." mumbled Harry.

"What's TMI, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Too Much Information."

Rest of the group went "Ah."

**[…]**

Both Remus and Sirius bowed their heads for their fallen brother and sister. Snape had a brief flash of sadness for Lily go through his eyes before putting on his blank expression once again.

**[…]**

"I didn't know that she cared about my parents like that." said Harry.

"To Minerva, your parents were like her children, and you were like her grandchild." explained Remus.

**[…]**

'_Oh, he knows_.' thought Harry '_he definitely knows_.'

**[…]**

"What's wrong with that?" asked Fred and George.

"Muggle clocks tell you the time, unlike the clock at the Burrow." said Harry, then he grinned. "I like your clock."

**[…]**

"I really wished you hadn't of." mumbled Harry.

"What was that, Potter?" asked Snape.

"You'll soon find out that I'm not the spoiled prince you think I am." replied Harry.

**[…]**

"A letter!" screeched Sirius and Remus.

"What was in it, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I didn't know that there was letter when I was dropped off, Remus." replied Harry.

**[…]**

"I wish they didn't." mumbled Harry.

**[…]**

"I trust Hagrid with my life." replied the twins, Harry, Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"Spooky!" said the twins.

**[…]**

"What was what?" asked Sirius.

"If you shut up, Sirius, then you'll find out." said Harry, giving him a Lily type glare again, which he took no notice of, but both Remus and Snape cringed at. Both of which had a similar stare from Lily at some point.

**[…]**

"My motorbike." sang Sirius. He got up and did a victory dance. Remus sent him a stinging hex, which made him sit back down.

**[…]**

"It took me and Hagrid nearly four hours to get to you Harry." said Sirius. "You were cuddle up to your mum, trying to get her to wake up…" his voice then broke, with unashamed tears rolling down his face, remembering what he had to go through just to get to Harry.

Harry gave him a one armed hug, and whispered, "I'm still here, Sirius."

The rest of the room looked absolutely horrified that Sirius and Hagrid had to go through the rubble of the house just to get to Harry. All were thinking that he could have died.

"You did some accidental magic to stop the rest of the roof caving on top of you Harry. You put up a shield charm around yourself and your mum." said Sirius, looking right at Harry's eyes.

**[…]**

"Wish I didn't have that scar in such a prominent place." mumbled Harry.

**[…]**

"I take offence to that." said Sirius.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"You'll find out in the third book." replied Harry.

**[…]**

"He left you on a doorstep!" screeched both Remus and Sirius.

"Yes, both my aunt and uncle made sure I knew where I came from." replied Harry. "They told me that I was left on their doorstep."

"You could have gotten a cold, Harry! Or worse…" said Sirius. He suddenly turned himself into Snuffles, as he couldn't deal with the emotions of finding out that Harry was left on the doorstep of his relatives.

Dracos', Lucius', Toms', George's and Fred's jaws dropped to the floor when Sirius turned into a dog.

**[…]**

"Oh boy, if the twinkle's gone out, then he must be doing something bad." said Remus.

**[…]**

"Me and Sirius weren't celebrating that night. Just lost my brother and sister in all but blood, and people were celebrating your downfall Tom." stated Remus, not capable of being completely mad at Tom.

**[…]**

"Oh, I definitely needed more than just luck." mumbled Harry.

"Harry has more than just good luck, he gets bad luck in equal buckets." said the twins, sniggering at all the escapades that Harry had done, and how he got out of them.

**[…]**

"I hate that name." mumbles Harry. "Right, that's the end of the chapter."

"What name would that be, Potter?" asked Draco.

"For once, Ferret, I'm not going to argue with you. You will find out by either listening or reading the books, then you will find out why I hate that name." replied Harry. The other occupants (barring the twins) were shocked at Harry's outburst. The twins all knew of Harry's sudden outbursts of anger when people push too far with him.

"Potter, we will be talking soon about your supposed fame." said Snape.

"Yes sir." replied Harry.

Suddenly a note appeared in the thin air:

_Harry and Severus:_

_After you have finished the reading the first four chapters of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, please go to Gringotts._

_Harry you will need to lockdown your accounts because Dumbledore has been stealing from your accounts, and the Goblins would like to run an audit and be able to get all your money back to you._

_Before they will seal the vaults, Harry you will need to take Severus to your family vault because there is a letter for Severus to read. Your magical signature is needed to open the vault in order to get Severus to the letter._

_We have been given permission (from Gringotts themselves) to send you a portkey. It will directly deposit you into a private office where you will meet your account manager._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

"Right, who wants to read next?" asked Harry.

"I will." replied Remus, with Sirius chuckling at his book mad friend, who returned to his human form before the reading of the note.

A/N2: I would like to ask if any of you would like to be become my beta, as I know I have made mistakes with some of the wording/spelling/grammar, etc. Please PM me if you would like to become my beta. Thanks.

22


	3. Chapter 3 - The Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

**Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass** said Remus.

"Accidental magic?" asked Sirius.

"Yes", replied Harry, smirking.

"Why are smirking?" asked Remus.

"You'll see", said Harry, still smirking.

"I've got a feeling you are going to say those words quite a lot", said Sirius.

"May be, and depends on what questions you ask" said Harry cheekily.

"Don't give me that look", said Remus, "your father gave us that look when he was planning a prank".

**[…]**

"Not at all", exclaimed the twins, with George fainting onto Fred. "The Burrow changes everyday".

**[…]**

Fred, George, and Harry started snickering at the mental images. The rest just totally ignored them, with Snape thinking _typical Gryffindor's_.

**[…]**

"Did she lose a bet or something, Harry?" asked the twins, straight faced but with their eyes full of mirth.

**[…]**

"Are you still there, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I'm still there, unfortunately", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"Aaagghh", screamed the twins with their hands over their ears changing, "just like mum, just like mum".

**[…]**

"Give him time", muttered the twins.

**[…]**

"That's because it's a memory, Harry", said the twins mockingly.

"Well, I know that now, guys", replied Harry.

"You remember my bike…" said Sirius with his eyes goggled. He was clearly impressed with Harry's memory.

**[…]**

"You…cooked…" said Remus, in a disbelief voice.

"Yes, since I was six or seven", replied Harry. Everyone else's eyes suddenly popped out. Harry then realised that this was the wrong thing to say. "I cook because I love to cook, plus if Aunt Petunia cooks, it's basically crap. It turns out I'm the best cook in the house. It's the only thing they know that I enjoy, even if it's a chore".

**[…]**

"He didn't say anything, you wretched woman", Remus growled out.

**[…]**

"Wish I had forgotten", muttered Harry. For once, he wished he had a proper birthday, with friends, like all the birthdays Dudley had, except for the excessive amount of presents.

**[…]**

"You…slept…where?" ground out both Sirius and Remus. "How long where you under the stairs for?" asked Remus, his usual brown eyes glowing amber.

"For the first ten years, until my first Hogwarts letter", replied Harry.

"Why did they do that?" asked Sirius.

"They said I was a freak, a burden, that my parents died in a car crash…" Harry trailed off.

"CAR CRASH", shouted rest of the room.

"I killed your parents, why did they lie to you that they died in a muggle contraption", asked Tom, his voice almost serpent-like.

"To keep me, sad, depressed, tried with all their might to get rid of my magic in any way, shape or form, apart from physically beating, apart from Dudley, who regularly tried to beat me up", replied Harry.

Snape stomach just dropped. He just realised that Harry had a similar upbringing to him, if not, worse than his. Snape made a metal note to talk to Harry when they are at Gringrotts, in order to apologise for all the nasty comments he made to him over the years.

**[…]**

Everyone present, their jaws dropped, thinking how many presents did he get.

**[…]**

"What are those things, Potter?" asked Draco.

"They are all muggle inventions. The computer can do a variety of things, from typing documents to playing electronic games on it. A television is like a mixture of a wizarding photograph and a pensieve but with sound. The racing bike is equivalent to a racing broom. Sorry if that answer is pants, but Hermoine is better at answering such questions", said Harry.

All the purebloods still didn't fully understood, but they definitely understood about the broom/bike.

**[…]**

"Hope that's not you", growled Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"That's good, I suppose", said Sirius.

**[…]**

"We've seen Harry run in first year", said Fred, sniggering.. "All of the Gryffindor Quidditch team couldn't keep up with him".

"Oliver did a training programme, and Harry was the only one, apart from Oliver, that was still standing after two hours practice in the beginning", said George.

Everybody was looking at Harry, how in the wonder that someone that small can be so strong, so feisty, so determined, in what everybody expected of him and more.

**[…]**

Everyone looked green. Harry then stood up, un-tucked his t-shirt, "This t-shirt was Dudley's, four years ago". Everyone's eyes popped out.

"How big can this kid get?" asked Snape, minus all the usual sneers and snark.

"He grows out a few inches every year, sir", replied Harry, "and trust me sir, that is literally".

**[…]**

"James", whispered Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

_Lily_, thought Snape.

**[…]**

"How many times have you punched on the nose, Harry?" asked the twins.

"Too many to count", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"You liked it", gawked the twins. "What happened to make you hate it?"

"That was before I know what had happened to my parents. It was something that the Dursleys couldn't take away from me. I hate it now, along with my fame. I don't want to be remembered as the Boy-Who-Lived. People forget that my parents died that night, and I became an orphan. I want to be remembered for something that I remember doing, not something that I can't remember", said Harry, panting slightly.

Draco and Snape both looked down in shame, as they both bullied and belittled Harry regarding his fame. Lucius noted that both his friend and son doing this and raised his eyebrows and had a quite conversation with Tom. They both needed to talk to them regarding this.

Remus and Sirius were looking at Harry, thinking that he is one hell of a leader when he finishes Hogwarts. Hell, he's even better than James at making speeches, and that was saying something.

Fred and George were grinning at Harry, they already knew from past experience and from listening to Ron, Hermoine and Ginny about Harry when he gets going. And how they were ready to help him, whenever he makes these sensational speeches.

**[…]**

"Still can't believe she lied to you about that", said Sirius.

"She lies to me all the time, so whilst there I've developed a very thick skin, and whatever she says know, I don't believe it", says Harry.

**[…]**

Remus looked scandalised. "Harry, how do you learn by not asking questions?"

"You don't. But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to help me with my learning, even if you totally disapprove Remus", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"Not going to work", sing-songed Fred, George, Remus and Sirius.

"Your father's hair was just the same", said Sirius. "He tries to make his hair even messier, but you just don't try. Come to think of it, you try and get it tidy".

**[…]**

Sirius and Remus shook their heads in fond memories. Snape growled at the images of his abuser.

**[…]**

Fred and George ended up on the floor in hysterics. "I…didn't…know…you…had…it…in…you", in between breaths.

"Good one pup/cub", said Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"Thirty six!" exclaimed Draco. "I never get that many for a birthday. Maybe over the year, yes, but at one sitting".

Both Remus and Sirius turned to Harry, gobsmacked. "His face fell for thirty-six presents", said Remus, "how many presents did you get, Harry?"

"Maybe one or two", said Harry in a small voice.

**[…]**

"Don't choke pup, can't afford to lose you just yet", cried Sirius.

"Sirius, I'm still here", said Harry, giving him a poke in the ribs to make sure he understood.

"How many times did he overturn the table, Harry?" asked Remus.

"A few times before then, and a few times since", admitted Harry.

Snape's stomach was now in total knots. He now knows that Harry's childhood is a lot worse than he's, yet he can't get his head round that Harry is such a nice, kind-hearted child, much like Lily.

George and Fred, knew it was bad, since they rescued him from the Dursleys in second year, but they can't believe that Harry is so nice and kind, especially with all the crap he had to put up with over the years, both at the Dursleys and at Hogwarts.

**[…]**

"It was hard work for him", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Merlin, he can't count", exclaimed Remus.

"It's not his fault that he can't count", said Harry. "He's got dyslexia. Primary school has offered to teach Dudley with some extra lessons, and one-on-one lessons to help him, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon totally disagreed with these. They think that Dudley is really, really smart. I had to restrain myself with them, because I wanted to tell them that these lessons are more of a help than an hindrance. These lessons will help him when he leaves school".

"Harry, how do you know about all this?" asked Remus.

"I read up on it when Dudley first got diagnosed", said Harry.

**[…]**

"This "atta boy" attitude will not help Dudley in any way, shape or form", seethed Remus.

"I know Remus", said Harry, "he's already got anti-social behaviour problems".

Remus didn't look too happy at this. Snape was incensed that a child is worse that Potter Senior at his age (at least Dudley doesn't have any magic).

**[…]**

"They more muggle materialistic things", stated Harry, before any of the pure bloods opened their mouths.

**[…]**

"He has a name" seethed Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"Cats?" stated Sirius. "I hate cats".

"What have cats done to you Sirius?" asked Harry.

"One word: Minnie", stated Sirius.

Remus started chuckling. Sirius looked over to Remus "Don't you dare tell him about it, Remus!"

**[…]**

"Good on you, Harry", said Sirius, in a joyous mood.

**[…]**

"Feeling's mutual", said Harry.

"Isn't she the one you-", said the twins grinning.

"Yes", said Harry, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Rest of the room looked at Harry wondering why Harry hated this woman so badly, that he did something to her and that he's smiling like a cat got the cream.

**[…]**

_Slytherin tendencies _thought Snape.

**[…]**

"He's not a dog", yelled Remus.

"I take offence to that Remus", stated Sirius, causing Remus to look at him thinking he's gone mad again.

**[…]**

Cue the twins on the floor laughing like hyenas.

**[…]**

"Git!"

**[…]**

"Baby faced git!"

**[…]**

"If I was in the cupboard, I wouldn't have been at Hogwarts", stated Harry before anyone could open their mouth.

**[…]**

Snape didn't like it that he didn't believe Harry did things. _Hang on when did Potter become Harry_ thought Snape.

**[…]**

"Are you a metamorphous", asked Sirius.

"No", replied Harry.

"Because your great-grandmother on your dad's side was a Black, and it runs in the genes. We can get you and Draco checked with Tonks".

**[…]**

"Petunia would have known you have done accidental magic", explained Remus, "she grow up with Lily, for goodness sake".

**[…]**

There was a collected "Eww" going around the room.

**[…]**

"What a relief", grumbled Sirius.

**[…]**

Everyone suddenly turned to Harry, gobsmacked.

"How old were you when you did that?" asked Remus.

"About seven", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"To be honest, I think I flew up there", said Harry, thinking back to that incident.

Snape's face paled, "Your mother could fly", suddenly stopping with realisation to whom he was speaking to. Harry just gave him a curious look but let it drop for now on how he knew his mother.

"We need to teach you how to lie properly, Harry", said the twins.

**[…]**

"He likes you Harry", sang the twins.

**[…]**

"Yah", shouted Sirius.

**[…]**

"What an idiot I was", said Harry, shaking his head. "More to the point, what was I thinking saying that?"

Snape rolled his eyes, _typical Gryffindor trait_.

**[…]**

"Mine does", shouted Sirius excitedly, bouncing up and down in his chair.

**[…]**

"Still wishing I kept my mouth shut", mumbled Harry.

**[…]**

"Where would we find these cartoons", asked the twins and Sirius excitedly.

"I let you know", said Harry. Snape groaned internally, Harry could still let them see those idiotic children's cartoons.

**[…]**

"I like lemon ice pops", stated Harry, smiling.

"Lemon ice pops was your mum's favourite", stated Sirius and Remus together. "She was pretty upset that Diagon Alley, Hogwarts of Hogsmeade doesn't sell them. She tried to get the elves at the school to make some for her".

**[…]**

"Don't insult the gorillas, Harry", scolded the twins, with their faces straight, but their eyes were full of mirth.

"Come to think about it, it does insult the gorillas", replied Harry with a straight face to the twins. The others in the room snorted at that action between Harry and the twins.

**[…]**

Growls went around the room, but Sirius' and Remus' were more feral, due to their canine backgrounds.

**[…]**

"What a brat", stated Draco. "My backside won't take it if I talked to my parents like that".

"You got that right", replied Lucius.

**[…]**

"Definitely not a good way to wake up in the morning", mumbled Remus, shaking his head.

**[…]**

"Snakes don't have eyelids", stated Remus.

"This one did, Remus", said Harry, smirking.

**[…]**

"Are you a parselmouth, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yes".

"I know that the Potter's done have that particular gift. Lily's muggleborn, so she wouldn't have it", said Remus plainly.

"I got from a certain person in this room", stated Harry. "You will find out eventually who gave it to me, but at present, don't push further on it, and you read more about it in the second book".

"Okay", said Remus. "At least I know that Rita Skeeter was making it all up".

Apart from the people who were in the Great Hall in Harry's second year (Remus and Sirius excluded), all looked at Harry in complete and utter awe, that he could speak to snakes and that he's not a dark wizard.

**[…]**

"Can't believe you just had a conversation with a snake about Brazil?" stated Sirius and Remus, shaking their heads.

**[…]**

"Oh, shut up you, you rat faced kid", said Sirius, with his face scrunched up. Remus looked at Sirius thinking he's lost it, because usually he swears a lot worse.

**[…]**

"Oi, get away from him you piggy", shouted the twins. Everyone else snorted at that comment.

**[…]**

"Ouch!"

**[…]**

"What happened, what did you do?" asked the twins and Sirius excitedly.

**[…]**

"What a polite snake!" stated Harry, smirking.

**[…]**

"It went bye-bye", smirked Harry.

**[…]**

"You are now going to get it kid. Stop getting my cub/pup in trouble", stated Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

"No…meals…" growled Remus, eyes started to turn amber.

Harry went over to Remus, "I'm still alive, Remus, I got some food later on" stated Harry. He kept repeating it until Remus' eyes started to turn to his normal brown colour and he looked at Harry, appreciating that he could calm his wolf side down like that.

**[…]**

"Still can't believe on how good you are sneaking about", mumbled Snape, thinking of the times that he could have been caught outside of curfew.

**[…]**

"You…remember…that!" stated Sirius and Remus.

"More so now, thanks to the bloody dementors", stated Harry.

Tom looked on in horrified that he could remember him murdering his parents when he was a child. Harry noticed this, "We will talk later, Tom". Tom nodded.

**[…]**

"Diggle", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Apparition", sneered Draco.

Harry did the mature thing he did and just ignored him.

**[…]**

"Anything is better than Dudley's gang", muttered Harry.

"Right that's it, that's the end of the chapter", said Remus, "Do you want to read next Fred?"

"Yes", replied Fred.

_Hi everyone_

_Hope you are enjoying what you have read so far._

_Just to let you know, food will be arriving in a second. For you purebloods, even though you hate muggles, you will be sampling some muggle type foods, starting with Pizza. There will be 9 pizzas in total, please take a slice or sample as many as you want from the pizzas, as each one will be different – i.e. with different toppings on._

_Severus and Harry, just to let you know that when you are finished with Gringrotts, there will be some people coming back with you. Till then, I let it be a surprise._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

23


	4. Chapter 4 - The Letters From No-One

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

"**Letters from No One"** stated Fred. "How can you have a letter from no one".

"Letters, Fred, plural", said Harry.

"It's your Hogwarts letter, isn't it?" asked Sirius, with a big grin on it.

"Yes", replied Harry. "Boy, I enjoyed getting it!"

"Why?" asked Tom.

"You'll find out!"

**[…]**

"How long where you in the cupboard?" asked Sirius, seriously.

"Two months. I was allowed to go to school, and do any chores, but once done, I have to be back in the cupboard. In a sense a sort of grounding", replied Harry, non-pleasantly.

**[…]**

"Ouch", replied the twins, rubbing various parts of their body.

"I actually apologised to Mrs Figg regarding what Dudley did", said Harry.

"You shouldn't have apologised for what that whale did", said Remus.

**[…]**

"That doesn't make sense!" states Draco.

"Think about it, it makes either Crabbe or Goyle the leader of your group", replied Harry. Draco suddenly has an horrified look on his face.

**[…]**

Both Remus and Sirius suddenly looked down, ashamed in what they have done to Snape.

"I'm sorry for all the stuff I did to you when you were at school, Severus", said Remus. Snape just nods his head slightly at Remus, understanding, but Sirius looked to the floor, feeling conflicted. Harry looked at his godfather and honorary uncle wondering what they did when they were at school. For now he let it lie.

**[…]**

Everyone's faces scrunched up, with Draco muttering "Sounds like smelt things". Those who heard Draco's mutterings (George and Lucius) started chuckling into their hands, but they covered it by coughing into their hands.

**[…]**

"Hogwarts", cheerfully added George.

**[…]**

"No, Hogwarts", said George, started to waggling his finger at the book, looking at it thinking it was a five year old..

**[…]**

"Don't fall for that!" exclaimed Sirius.

**[…]**

"Very Slytherin of you", murmured Snape, Tom, and Lucius.

"Maurader points to be taken off for running away", said Sirius.

Harry did the mature thing and totally ignored Sirius.

**[…]**

"Cats are evil", muttered Sirius.

"Only because our former head of house kept catching you", said Remus knowingly.

"I actually stood on her once while she was in cat form. Scratched me up pretty bad", admitted Sirius. "I was in detention for a month for that". Suddenly a light when on in Remus head when he said that, because he knew that Sirius had a detention for a month without James being in detention at the same time. Harry snorted at Sirius and gave him a look saying "serves you right".

**[…]**

"Chocolate is meant for eating, not to be left for several years", stated Remus.

"Remus has a chocolate addiction", said Sirius.

"No I don't, Sirius. Because chocolate is the best food and is meant to be eaten as soon as possible", countered Remus.

"Hear, hear", chorused Harry, Fred, George and Draco.

The three Gryffindor's and Slytherin looked horrified that they agreed on something.

**[…]**

"Eww!"

**[…]**

"Eww!"

**[…]**

"Eww!"

"That image still burns me", stated Harry. "I'm glad that Hogwarts uniform is the standard black".

**[…]**

"God, what a brat!" stated Snape. Everyone looked at Snape as he has sprouted another head.

"I didn't know you knew that word, professor" asked Harry cheekily. Snape just death glared at Harry for even suggesting it. Both Fred and George secretly hi-fived Harry for talking so bold and for baiting Snape. Snape just thought "just like his mother".

**[…]**

"Merlin, I've forgotten what horrible nicknames she picks for Dudley", says Harry, rubbing his head, as if trying to get rid of the horrible memories. "It's one of the main reasons he bullies, it's all the horrible nicknames he picks for him. It's embarrassing for him".

**[…]**

Harry has no such qualms about it now as he laughs alongside the twins, earning chuckles from the rest of the group.

**[…]**

"You asked a question", gasped Sirius in mock shock.

**[…]**

"I would do a double take myself", said Remus with a shake of the head.

**[…]**

_Sarcasm so doesn't work on her_ thought Snape, trying to stop his eyes from rolling.

**[…]**

"Why do you always argue in my class, then Potter?" asks Snape.

"I choose my battles, professor", states Harry. Snape just stares at Harry thinking he's lost it.

**[…]**

"Get it yourself, you tubs of lard" growled Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"If he connects, I poke him", growls Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"Yay, your Hogwarts letter", shouted Sirius excitedly.

"Couldn't you just shut the hell up, mutt", sneered Snape.

"Shut up Snivellus", countered Sirius.

"Both of you shut up", yelled Harry, "you are worse than children, especially you Sirius".

**[…]**

Growls came from Sirius, Remus, Fred and George.

**[…]**

"What is a stamp?" asked Lucius.

"It shows that the person who is sending it has paid for it to be delivered. Owls don't send letters, muggles have people to do that", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"It was so funny…" said George.

"…that I forgot to laugh", said Fred.

**[…]**

"Muggle paper is different", said Harry before anyone could ask.

**[…]**

"Pity she didn't die", muttered Harry.

"Is she the one you…" asked George.

"Yes", replied Harry. "Third year", when he saw questioning looks on Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

"Oh, oh, your temper's going to saw it's ugly head", stated the twins.

"You've got a temper?" questioned Remus. "I never saw it when I taught you for the year".

"Only when you do something that usually ticks me off Moony", replied Harry.

"Moony…" spluttered the twins.

Harry gave the twins the evil look, "Fred, George, I would like you two to meet two of the four marauder's. Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, my father James is Prongs, and that traitor _Pettigrew _is Wormtail".

"Both a son and godson of a marauder", said Fred and George, looking from Harry to Sirius to Remus and back again, in complete and utter awe, with their jaws hanging on the floor.

"Flies guys", stated Harry. Fred quickly shook his head and started reading again.

**[…]**

"I didn't eat porridge for a week after that", stated Harry, looking a little green around the edges.

**[…]**

"Choke, choke, choke", chanted George. Tom looked at George thinking he is the person who likes killing, not the other way round. Tom started thinking that he really needs to talk to all the Gryffindor's in the room, either alone or as a group to ascertain their true intentions.

**[…]**

"Oh, darn!" stated George with a fist going into his other hand.

**[…]**

"If we did that to our father, he would walloped us good", stated Fred and George.

"I would definitely walloped Draco as well if he did that", said Lucius.

**[…]**

"Duck and cover", shouted the twins.

"Why?" asked Lucius.

"Harry's temper is rising", replied the twins, while Harry just glared at the twins, and they noticed. "He's doing it now!"

**[…]**

Sirius and Remus growled.

"Anyone for some hunting at the next moon", asked Remus.

Everyone's eyes bulged. Sirius quickly recovered, "Most certainly Moony, no one hurts my pup".

**[…]**

"Oh Merlin", shivered Sirius, "you've got your mother's temper. My ears haven't been the same since Hogwarts".

As soon as Remus saw the questioning looks on Harry's face, "Sirius' pranks, and anything which came out of his mouth, literally had Lily going mad. On very rare occasions she would hex Sirius stupid just to get him to see since".

Harry's face suddenly gained an evil look. "Sirius, if you carry on being a child, I could do things that would make my mother proud".

Sirius face had a look of pure horror, "you wouldn't".

"He would", stated the twins. "He has even given us a quite a good dressing down when our pranks went too far at school, he's better than mum at times", which both the twins shivered at.

Snape had a small smile on his face remembering when Lily shouted and ranted both in his presence and at the Marauder's misfortune, which both Lucius and Tom noticed.

**[…]**

"Go, go, Harry!" shouted the twins, "but it would have been a funny sight", laughing.

**[…]**

"Damn!"

**[…]**

"It was the best position to listen in to the conversation", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"If we wanted to follow you, we would have made an effort that you could have seen us", sneered Snape. Lucius and Tom both agreed on it.

**[…]**

"Dangerous…nonsense", growled Remus and Sirius, both of them have their mouths opening and shutting like goldfish, unable to make any more coherent thoughts.

**[…]**

Sirius and Remus growled.

**[…]**

"He fit", squeaked the twins.

"Just his head", said Harry, smiling, shaking his head.

**[…]**

Sirius and Remus growled at the mention of the cupboard again, but with Remus' eyes having an amber look to them.

**[…]**

The twins chuckled but didn't elaborate, but Harry knows that Fred changed Ron's bear into a spider when they were kids.

**[…]**

"It was".

**[…]**

"Second bedroom. That whale of a son had a second bedroom, while you lived in a cupboard", screeched Remus, and then started muttering "At the next full moon, I will personally make sure that every single member of the Dursley family will be torn apart limb by limb".

Harry decided to put a hand on Remus's arm, whispering "Remus, they are not worth it. If we plan this right we can make sure that they won't hurt me, and try and get Dudley help. Please Remus, listen to me. They think the world of Dudley, they will be more upset if we take Dudley away from them". Remus looked into Harry's eyes, softening a touch. "Please just think about it".

The Slytherin's in the room were absolutely gobsmacked that Harry could contain a werewolf like that. Unbeknownst to Remus and Harry, Tom overheard what they said and started to plan himself, but he will need the rest of the room's cunning in order to fully pull of the plan.

**[…]**

"He kept breaking things", asked Draco looking absolutely shocked.

"Yeah", replied Harry, sullenly.

**[…]**

"Those books are absolutely wonderful", smiled Harry. "They would have certainly helped Dudley with his dyslexia, because reading books helps with the imagination, and would have helped with his schoolwork as well".

**[…]**

"Stop being a spoilt brat", screamed Draco, startling everyone else. _Oh buggar_, "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to say it aloud, but he was beginning to annoy me".

"Apology accepted Draco, but next time, do it in a more proper manner for purebloods", said Lucius. "Also you should apologise to Harry as he is his cousin".

Before Draco could apologise, Harry waived it off, "Malfoy, I get frustrated with Dudley sometimes and I feel like yelling at him to get him off his backside and be able to do things for himself". Draco cocked his head to his side thinking, then gave Harry a nod in understanding.

The others in the room watched in fascination that both Draco and Harry could have a conversation without insulting each other and in turn wondering if they can all talk to each other without trying to hex, curse or kill each other, but it would take some time to get each other's trust to get where they wanted. (A/N: Harry and Severus will start to trust each more after they been to Gringrotts, _wink, wink_).

**[…]**

"Since it's mine, Dudley thinks he should have it", explained Harry. "Sometimes his mouth engages before his brain has any sense of catching up". Everyone else snorts in amusement.

"You do that sometimes Harry", said the twins chuckling, "at least you are not as bad as Ron".

"Too true", said Harry, chuckling. When Harry looked up, he sees everyone's faces, "Ron usually has no tact what-so-ever, and at times he can insult and upset people without even realising it". The rest of the room went "ah".

**[…]**

Snape's face paled, _oh man, troll_. Both of the Weasley twins started laughing, "What is wrong with you and strangling people who are bigger than yourself?" as they already heard what Ron and Harry did to the troll when they rescued Hermoine from the troll.

"Before you two ask", said Harry looking at Remus and Sirius, "you will find out in this book in a few chapters time".

"Oh, I can't wait", said Remus and Sirius sarcastically, causing Harry to grin, thinking _crisis avoided at present_.

**[…]**

"Aw, no fair", pouted the twins.

**[…]**

"Uh, oh", stated the twins, looking worried.

"Uh, oh what?" asked Sirius. "What's wrong with my plans?" asked Harry. Both of whom asked their questions at the same time.

"I'm sorry to say that your plans suck", stated George.

Remus suddenly started chuckling, and muttered "your father's plans were just the same. He's and Padfoot here, their plans usually ended up with us being in detention".

"Moony on the other hand", Sirius carried on, "his plans are the ones that didn't land us in detention".

Harry and the twins eyes suddenly went wide at that piece of information. They thought that only the map that Moony contributed on, but played pranks as well.

**[…]**

"Good plan", said Sirius, as he started to bounce up and down in his seat.

**[…]**

"Fred, ears", exclaimed Remus.

"Sorry", muttered Fred, but grinning.

"Please be the uncle, please be the uncle", both Sirius and George started changing.

**[…]**

Both George and Sirius stood and started dancing. Harry couldn't believe that the twins were not in sync with each other. Both George and Sirius suddenly stopped and looked at each other, eyes wide, then started laughing, muttering "I'm like Sirius/George".

**[…]**

"What a b*****d!" exclaimed Remus, Harry's eyes went wide and looked at Remus, "You swore!" As soon as Remus heard Harry's voice, he looked at Harry, but instead of Harry looking shocked, he was grinning like mad, and Remus was grateful that Harry was able to calm both himself and the wolf inside him down.

**[…]**

"Not going to work", song-sang the twins, Sirius and Remus, with Harry grinning like mad.

**[…]**

The twins, Sirius and Remus's eyes went wide, but their minds going "Eww, I think like the drama queen". Everyone else smirked at their reactions.

**[…]**

"Aunt Petunia cooked the fruitcake", stated Harry. "She can't boil an egg to save her life! I, on the other hand, love to cook, they rather have good meals at the house, than try and eat Petunia's cooking".

**[…]**

Snape smirked. That was one of his ideas.

Harry started chuckling, "As soon as they started coming through the window, it gave Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley heart attacks, but especially Dudley, as he was using the facilities at the time". The other occupants in the room looked a little green at that implication.

**[…]**

Fred suddenly stopped reading and looking at Harry, "He's bleeding cracked!"

"Fred, Vernon cracked a long time ago!" as if he was talking to a five year old.

George, Sirius and Remus chuckled at that exchange, but Lucius started to wonder how the hell Harry is how he is and not what he could have become – a bully.

**[…]**

Snape smirked again. That was another of his ideas. This time Tom noticed.

"Why are you smirking for, Severus?" asked Tom.

"The letters through the window and in the eggs were my ideas", stated Snape. "I knew that from growing up with her that I knew she was allergic to eggs. Yes Potter, I knew your mother and aunt when I was growing up", without even looking at Harry's curious looks.

**[…]**

Fred stopped reading again and looked at Harry, "Now she's bleeding cracked!"

"She's not as cracked as Vernon is", replied Harry, having an evil grin on his face.

**[…]**

"Muggles consider Sunday a day of rest. As I said before, muggles use people to deliver the post, and usually once a day", stated Harry, before they could ask any questions.

**[…]**

"Why don't you pick up one of from the floor, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"I was practising my seeker skills", countered Harry.

**[…]**

Growls between Sirius, Remus, Fred and George, but Sirius and Remus were more feral.

**[…]**

Harry giggled, "he looked scary, but completely stupid at the same time". Causing the twins to snort.

**[…]**

"What an idiot!" stated Remus. "Harry, does Dudley ever listen to his parents".

"Occasionally".

**[…]**

"What the hell is he doing now?" asked Draco.

"Running for his life", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"Welcome to my/Harry's life", muttered Harry/Remus. Then they both looked at each other, as they heard each other's comment and gave a smile. Since Sirius heard their both comments, just smiled at each other, thanking Merlin that Harry has someone more stable than himself in his life.

**[…]**

"Who the letter writer was? What are they after? that sort of thing", stated Harry, thinking back.

**[…]**

"That's not food", shocked Sirius, Fred and George. They love food more than anything, but they rather have a proper meal than have horrible food.

**[…]**

"Stop staring and help my Harry out", stated Sirius, offended.

**[…]**

"Yes, Vernon, listen to the woman. She's talking sense!" stated Sirius, mock scolding Vernon, as if he was in the room. Snape mentally snorted, but agreed with the mutt, Petunia was making sense.

**[…]**

"Dudders, daddy went mad a long time ago!" said Harry, as if he was saying it to a five year old.

**[…]**

Snape flinched at the word snivelled.

**[…]**

"Happy birthday Harry", shouted Fred, George and Sirius. Fred and George then proceeded to sing him a Happy Birthday. Harry blushed and put his head into his hands, shaking it at the same time. "You know guys, this was four years ago, right".

**[…]**

"Miserable old git", snarled Sirius.

**[…]**

"What did he find?" asked Remus, looking extremely worried.

"Nowhere good!" stated Harry shaking his head.

**[…]**

"Did you get a cold?" asked Sirius.

"I didn't, but Uncle Vernon did!" said Harry sheepishly.

**[…]**

"That's not rations, it's barely a snack", cried out Fred, George and Sirius.

**[…]**

"He definitely needs to be taken down a peg or two, that…that…walrus", Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Harry just chuckled at his jibe at the man.

**[…]**

"How much of the rations did you get Harry?" asked Remus.

"Half a banana, before Dudley complained that he was still hungry. He already had his bag of crisps and banana and my bag of crisps", said Harry, obviously in a stupor. "He definitely needs to go on diet".

**[…]**

"Don't wish that Harry", said Remus, lightly scolding way.

**[…]**

"Good plan", replied Harry.

"I know your plans have gotten better over the years, but you much better thinking on your feet than laid out plans", said the twins.

**[…]**

"Do it, do it, do it", changed George.

**[…]**

"Fred", shouted Remus, "sensitive ears".

"Since it's in capitals, I have to shout", replied Fred. The others in the group just groaned.

**[…]**

"That's the end of the chapter, who's…", said Fred, but was interrupted.

"Right Fred, give the book here", stated George, snatching the book out of his hands.

"Harry, how do you really survive in that house?" asked Tom.

"Easy, as long I have my imagination, I can be anywhere in the world without fearing the consequences. I just needed a place where I can be myself, without all the fame in the wizarding world, but at the same time, a place where I can be just Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, just Harry, if that makes sense", said Harry, looking round.

"To me, Harry, you are just Harry", said Sirius, with Remus, Fred and George nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay, let's try again…" said George.

26


	5. Chapter 5 - The Keeper of Keys

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

"**The Keeper of the Keys"**, said George. "Hey, that's Hagrid!"

"Are you telling me Hagrid came to pick you up from that rock house", asked Sirius, disbelievingly.

"Yes he did", replied Harry. "If Hagrid didn't come and collect me for my Hogwarts stuff, I wouldn't have been able to get to Hogwarts otherwise".

"What school would you have gone to?" asked Sirius.

"Won't you listening to the last chapter, Padfoot", stated Harry, slightly irritated, "I would have gone to Stonewell High".

"The wizarding world would have been in total uproar that you didn't come to Hogwarts. Come to think of it, any wizarding school to that matter", stated Lucius.

"I would have stayed totally oblivious to me being a wizard, and any confrontations with you Tom to still one", said Harry, trying to taunt Tom.

"You not a wizard", states Tom shocked. "You are one of the most powerful wizards alive, Potter. I know that. Dumbledore knows that. Heck the entire wizarding world knows that".

"Okay Tom, answer this: if I can beat you four times, yet how can I be so crap at what I do in classes then?" countered Harry.

Suddenly a note appears in the middle of the room:

_Harry, it will all be explained when you are at Gringrotts, and stop trying to taunt Tom, but a nice try though. T.R.L._

"Truce for the time being", asked Harry, but worried what Gringrotts will expose with his magic. Tom nods for truce.

**[…]**

"Ears, George", stated Remus as he scolds George, rubbing his ears.

**[…]**

"Okay, what's one of them?" asked Draco.

"It's an item which is usual goes on either a muggle ship or used out in the battlefield. It was big from the 13th century to the early part of the 20th century, before the more common use of missiles and atomic bombs, and trust me you don't want to know what they are", explains Harry. The others in the room blanched at the thought of such powerful muggles.

**[…]**

"What's a…?" asks Draco

"A rifle is smaller than a cannon and does the exact same thing. In a nut shell both the cannon and a rifle are muggle weapons which are out to cause death and extreme pain. If you get shot by one of these, it's between a killing curse and a crutacius", explains Harry. "Even if you arrive at hospital alive, there's a chance you won't make it out of the hospital alive, as you will bleed out, or if you are shot in a certain place, i.e. the brain, instant death".

Rest of the room blanched at what muggle weapons can do. When Harry notices this: "If I were you, don't antagonize the muggles, they will fight back, so just ignore them". Rest of the room nods, still not thinking straight.

**[…]**

"So are we", said the twins, both with their arms out.

Harry chuckles, "it means they got weapons to hurt you with".

**[…]**

"George, do I need to tell you again", exclaims Remus.

"If it's in capitals, then I have to shout it, Remus", explains George, "it makes it all the more fun".

"Um, Remus, I just remembered, this chapter will occur a lot of shouting, especially shouting from a certain giant", explains Harry. Remus suddenly pales. "George, when you come to a part where there's capitals, please let Remus know so he could cover his ears, we don't want him to go permanently deaf, do we?" said with a smirk.

**[…]**

"Whoa, go Hagrid", shouted the twins.

**[…]**

"No, a half giant", said Harry shaking his head. "I've never met anyone has big as Hagrid before", being amazed.

**[…]**

"You make him sound all scary, Harry", said Sirius, mock scolding him in the process.

"It was a shock, that's all, Sirius. You would be in shock if you just met someone like Hagrid", said Harry, giving him a look that his mother patented just for Sirius, which in turn made Sirius blanch.

Sirius then looks at Remus and states, "he looks like his mother when he does that". Remus mouths "his glare", Sirius just nods and Remus eyes went wide, then snorts.

Harry looks at Remus, and Remus says, "you'll keep Sirius on his toes with your glare like that", fondly.

**[…]**

"Hagrid later told me that it was figuratively and literally", said Harry.

**[…]**

"That's when I starting thinking that he was a big softy", explained Harry, smiling.

**[…]**

"He literally broke the door down just to get in", said the twins in a "duh" voice.

**[…]**

"Hey Harry, what's with all the green?" asked George.

"Because my eyes are green, and I like green in general", said Harry, which in turn shocked Sirius and the Slytherins.

"Harry, you should love your house colours, not green", said Sirius.

"You might have a problem with green and Slytherin, you do not dictate what items I should or should not like, Sirius", said Harry, telling off Sirius. Sirius then looked at Harry ashamed, then nods, looking exceedingly chastised.

**[…]**

"Manners, Harry", said Remus.

"Where would your manners be if you just met someone like Hagrid, then Remus?" asked Harry, chastising Remus, which in turned looked ashamed, "probably along the lines of what you just said".

The Slytherin's just looked at Harry, gobsmacked that he could chastise two adults quite so easily, but Snape inwardly cringed, thinking that Lily could do that just as easily.

**[…]**

"That hurts when he does that", mumbled Harry, Fred and George, rubbing their arms which Hagrid shook.

**[…]**

George quickly looked at Remus, which made his hands go straight to his ears.

**[…]**

Harry poked Remus in the ribs, muttering "ears".

**[…]**

"Cowards", muttered Sirius.

"Remus, for the time being, please place your hands on your ears, we let Harry know when I've stopped shouting Hagrid", explains George. Remus nods, as he likes his hearing intact.

**[…]**

"Hagrid, you make it that Harry is stupid or something", states Sirius. Snape just sneers.

**[…]**

"See".

"No one doubted you Sirius", said Harry, patting his head.

**[…]**

"Not a even a word", mumbled Tom.

**[…]**

"I can't believe you just bypassed your own fame and asked about your parents, Potter?" asked Draco.

"I never liked my fame Malfoy, why should I be famous for something I couldn't remember doing", stated Harry furiously. "I was one years old when I lost my parents. For my entire existence at the Dursleys, I wanted nothing but have my parents back. I need…" suddenly breaking off, blinking away his tears.

Draco still couldn't believe it. Harry wanted his parents back, no matter what.

**[…]**

"You can't demand anything from Hagrid", stated Snape. Draco, Fred, George and Harry all looked at Snape as if he grew another head.

**[…]**

"Blunt and to the point", stated the twins.

**[…]**

"Nice reaction pup/cub", chuckled Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"That's your great big question?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, the date was July 31st, my birthday, they needed to know by then, and I didn't have an owl", said Harry.

"Oh, makes sense then, because of the deadline", said Sirius.

**[…]**

"You can read his upside down?" asked Remus amazed, then mumbles, "I can barely ready mine upside down". Harry just blushed at the praise.

**[…]**

Everyone just smirked at this. "Where did your manners go?" sneered Snape. Harry just smiled at Snape.

**[…]**

"Lily was not dratted", growled out Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Snape.

Harry looked at Snape questioningly, and he noticed.

"I grew up near your mother and aunt, Potter!" Harry now understands that Snape knew his mother.

"I let it slip by that Severus was a half blood because he is one of the best potion's masters around", admitted Tom. Snape just glared at Tom for revealing that piece of information.

**[…]**

"She has!"

**[…]**

"Ears", muttered Harry and poked Remus in the ribs again.

**[…]**

"Wish it wasn't!" muttered Harry. "Everyone in the wizarding world knew my name and what I done, before I even went to Hogwarts. Hagrid had to tell me, and I just turned eleven. I just wished people knew that". Everyone looked at Harry, not expecting that he didn't even knew his own story just before Hogwarts.

**[…]**

"Bet it would have been funny!" sneered Draco.

"If I did, I would probably think that the entire school is nuts and I would probably would have dropped out and gone to Stonewall High, Malfoy", countered Harry. Everyone else's face just dropped and paled, _Harry Potter not learning magic, not at Hogwarts, _that thought was just too barbaric to even think about.

**[…]**

"You got the third part right, Harry", joked Fred and George.

**[…]**

"He won't tell", sing-songed Remus and Sirius, not noticing Harry's smirk.

**[…]**

"He said it", both Remus and Sirius said looking shocked, then they both looked down at Harry and see him smirk. "You knew he was going to say it", they said together.

"Yes", replied Harry, "because I already had this conversation with Hagrid", shaking is head at his godfather and his honorary godfather.

**[…]**

"Luke, I'm your father", said Harry suddenly, chuckling. When everyone looked at Harry worriedly, asking why he just said that, "it's a quote from Star Wars, it's from a series of muggle films. Do you want to see them sometime?", looking around the room in general.

Murmurs of "I think about it" went around the room, apart from the twins when they said an outright "Yes!"

**[…]**

"It was my mother's love that helped my survive", mumbled Harry, clearly remembering the Philosopher's Stone and his three day coma experience at the end of his first year.

**[…]**

"You remember that", stated Remus and Sirius looking at Harry.

"Even more so now", stated Harry, looking at Tom. "Because of the dementors in third year made me hear my mother's last words, and when I battled you at the graveyard a few weeks ago", having a single tear drop running down his left cheek.

**[…]**

Growls from Sirius and Remus, then Remus started pacing up and down with his eyes flashing between amber and brown, as he tried to get his wolf side under control. Harry went up to Remus and stopped him in his tracks and stated "Aunt Petunia would never let him doing any of that stuff. If Vernon did, they would already be on the run from the wizarding world". Remus calmed down slightly but still unsure if Harry was telling him the complete truth. Since Harry sensed this, "it was Dudley that did most of the damage, like pushing me, trying to trip me up, the usual bullying things".

**[…]**

Sirius started smirking "'Death by pink umbrella' as an headline", then started full on laughter, earning either laughter or chuckles from the other occupants of the room, depending on their level of control.

**[…]**

Both Fred and George gasped, "You said 'You-Know-Who'?" both mock shocked at Harry.

"But it didn't last long", sing-songed Harry.

**[…]**

"No, it was my mother's love", stated Harry, angrily.

"I know Harry, so does Tom now", stated Remus, in which Sirius was giving Harry a one-armed hug.

**[…]**

"What's football?" asked Draco.

"It's a muggle sport, it's played on a pitch with two goals – one on either side of the pitch. There are eleven players on each team, each side tries to score as many goals as they can within an allotted time", explained Harry, "it's one of the best muggle sports going".

"You like football", asked Sirius.

"Not as much as quidditch though", said Harry, smiling with a 100 watt bulb.

Harry looked over to Fudge, "you could allow children who doesn't like quidditch to play other types of sports at Hogwarts, especially muggleborns and muggle raised children to feel more included, both individual and team sports."

Fudge nodded at this suggestion, thinking that it could work. The others in the room looked shocked that other sports could be played at Hogwarts.

Suddenly "Why would students play other than quidditch at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, not everyone likes quidditch, it's more to do with personal preferences" said Harry. "I didn't know what quidditch was until Ron explained it somewhat".

**[…]**

"I do now", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"That' was pretty funny", said the twins laughing out loud at Harry.

**[…]**

"I wish I wasn't", mumbled Harry.

"We know", yelled Draco to Harry.

Harry on his part just ignored Draco.

**[…]**

"Remus, ears", stated George, "and it will be for the next few lines".

**[…]**

"I've found out long ago that if you insult Dumbledore in front of Hagrid, no matter what the crime was, Hagrid support Dumbledore no matter what", explained Sirius and Remus, in a knowingly matter, as if they done that in the past with one of their pranks.

**[…]**

There was a sudden silence, then Fred snorted, which in turn caused Fred, George, Draco, Harry Remus and Sirius into full blown hysterics and with Lucius, Tom and Snape chuckling like mad. It took best part of five minutes before George could get himself back under control before starting reading. He couldn't dare look at the other people in the room in case he started laughing again.

**[…]**

"Oh thank Merlin that the walrus, horsie and killer whale are out the way", stated Sirius with relief.

**[…]**

"He hasn't told us how he got expelled", said Fred, with George agreed.

"We didn't neither", said Sirius, motioning to Remus.

Suddenly all four of them looked at Harry, "you do know, don't you?" asked all four.

"Yes, second book, and you will have to see", said Harry, as he was feeling Tom's uncomfortable emotion coming through his scar. As soon as Harry said this, we eased up a touch.

**[…]**

"Doormice!"

"At least it was warm", stated Harry.

"Right that's the end of the chapter", stated George. "Who will read next?"

Umbridge pulled against her ropes, and Tom suddenly noticed her and Fudge.

"Madame Umbridge, I take it", Umbridge nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort". Both hers and Fudge's eyes went wide. Both couldn't believe that Voldemort was standing right in front of them, not killing them with the AK curse.

"I take it from that letter when we first got, that you Madame Umbridge has done something or going to do something to Harry, wonder what that could be", smirked Tom. From just reading these few chapters already, he's one of the brightest, most powerful wizards to date, yet you don't seem to grasp it. Why do you want to harm him?" He then removes her gag.

"He is a terrible liar that what he is", smirks Umbridge. "He's been in trouble with the Ministry before. He needs to be on a tight leash".

Tom looks over to Harry, "Trouble?"

"Second year – hover charm, which incidentally I didn't create, but the books will prove that I'm innocent. Aunt Marge – third year – but you will need to read it to fully understand it", said Harry.

Something which is not taught until the later part of first term of second year", said Severus.

"Minister, I just have a thought, does Miralda Hopkirk does any checks if there are any other muggles apart from my relatives are there in the house when sending out letters saying I've broke the law, because when I got that letter, my uncle was entertaining guests that night, because we got an owl that night, and the guests wasn't very happy about it", explains Harry.

The Minister's face both paled and fell.

"He will do no such thing", screeched Umbridge. She suddenly found herself gagged again, but Fudge's gag was removed.

"Umbridge, for once in your entire life just shut the hell up. I'm surprised that Mr Riddle here has not hexed you into obscurity for your little sheriade then", stated Fudge. He then looked to Harry, "I see what monitoring charms that are in place in Madame Hopkirk's office regarding muggleborn children's residency to check, if so, it seems we might need another method to deliver letters without drawing attention to ourselves as much".

"That's all I'm asking, Minister", stated Harry.

Suddenly a note and a chocolate bar appeared on the coffee table in the middle room.

_Harry and Severus_

_The chocolate bar attached is a portkey to Gringrotts. The password is Lily, and Harry you are the one to speak the password as it is in parseltongue. It's just in case there are bad people about who want to take you places where you don't want to go._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

"Are you ready to go Professor?" asked Harry.

18


	6. Chapter 6 - Gringrott's Visit

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Previously:_

_"Are you ready to go Professor?" asked Harry_.

"Yes, Potter, I'm ready", stated Snape.

Both Harry and Snape where hold of the chocolate bar, Harry whispered _Lily_ in parseltongue. Harry felt the usual tugging from the naval as the portkey activated. They found themselves in a office in Gringrotts with Ragnok and Griphook.

"Good morning, Lord Potter and Mr Snape" stated Ragnok. "Thank you for coming at such sort notice. Please take a seat" gesturing to the conference table.

"It's Professor Snape", stated Snape. "A letter asked that we should come here!" Ragnok nods.

"Err, what to do you mean Lord Potter?" asked Harry.

"You know nothing of your inheritance, your standing in wizarding society, at all", asked a shocked Ragnok.

"No, the only vault I have been to was in first year with Hagrid", says Harry.

"That is your trust vault. You have a total 5 vaults. You have your trust vault, as mentioned, the scroll vault, where all the Potter history is stored. You also have a vault where the Potter's post prized possessions are held, like jewellery and furniture. Also there is an extensive number of books in a vault, you can only view these book in this vault only, as these are the most dangerous books going in the Potter library. You also have a vault where potions and potions ingredients are held in a status, and one where any private messages that needed to be read to any Potter line, one of the two vaults in which we will be going to shortly", states Ragnok. Harry's face just dropped, he had five vaults.

"One of the first things we need to do is the reading of the wills from your parents – James Ignotus Potter and Lillian Heather Potter nee Evans. You should know that Dumbledore tried to seal the will when your parents died, but before they died they set up a contingency plan for worst case scenario", as Ragnok carries on. Ragnok opens an envelope and starts to read:

_I_**James Ignotus Potter** _and I_**_Lillian Heather Potter nee Evans_**_of sound body and mind in this last will and testament. If you reading this Harry at Gringrotts, then we are sorry to say that we are dead, we are very sorry. There are a few things that need to be cleared up. First there is a prophecy out there made by Sybill Trewalney to Albus Percival Wulfrig Brian Dumbledore just before I was pregnant with you. In that prophecy states that Voldemort will mark a child born at the end of July as his equal, one shall live as the other one dies. We are to say that this prophecy is a fake and it was made up by Dumbledore and asked Sybill to say, as he knew that this prophecy was to be overheard by a Death Eater, which I found out later was Severus Snape. Severus sorry to bring you into this mess, but Dumbledore screwed you over with this prophecy as well. In one of the vaults will be the fake prophecy described by Sybill, but unfortunately for you Severus, you only heard part of this prophecy._

_Dumbledore created Lord Voldemort in his light versus dark war. Lord Voldemort was a half-blood. Dumbledore knew that Riddle's mother died while she gave birth to him, his father abandoned his mother when she told him that she was pregnant with him. His mother lived long enough to name him – Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom after his muggle father and Marvolo after her father. Tom grew up in an orphanage. Harry please talk to him, instead of being at war with him, join him if you can, you might create a better future with less deaths._

_Severus and Harry, few things that needed to be carried out in a space of a few hours after reading of this will, Ragnok will be able to explain further, but a few wishes needed to be taken care off._

**_Remus Lupin:_**___Please take Holly Cottage, as we know that you found it very useful after all those painful werewolf transformations. Also we leave you with 50,000 galleons to spend and get yourself a new wardrobe._

**_Sirius Black:_**___We leave you with 100,000 galleons to help raise Harry, if Harry has not been with you since the beginning, my humble apologies, but everything will be taken care off. If you ended up in Azkaban, please work with Alice and Frank Longbottom (if nothing has happened to them) to help you bring Harry up, if not, Harry should go to Severus Snape._

**_Peter Pettigrew:_**___We leave you with 50,000 galleons to help with medical costs with your mother. If it was you who ratted us out, we leave you and your family with nothing._

_Under no circumstances should Harry go to that cow of a sister Petunia and her horrible husband Vernon Dursley under any account. They would abuse Harry because of Harry's powers as a wizard. Petunia hated me as a child when she first found out that I was a witch. Over the years I tried to talk to her, if not cordially._

_We have also written letters to Remus and Sirius regarding what will happen if we died, but we have enclosed it with his last will and testament._

_Harry, when you have come back from the vaults, please do a legacy/heritage test as well as a blocks test, as we feared that some of the blocks what James and I have placed on you when you were a young child have not been removed, as these will harm you further. We can also fear that Dumbledore may have put more blocks, potions and spells on you. These need to be counteracted with the potions in the vaults. Severus, please take out worst case scenario of the potions needed. If you need more, please send word to Gringrotts in order for these to be sent to you._

_The blocks needed when you a child because you were very powerful, and we fear that without the proper training to start off with, you would not be able to handle these powers. We were planning to have them removed when you have turned or around your 15__th__birthday._

_If Dumbledore has taken you to the Dursleys, he might be stealing from us financially, he might have appointed himself as the magical guardian, in order for him to stop getting these payments, I'm afraid Harry, you have to take Lordship of the Potter vaults at least. This way you can be able to ban Dumbledore from these vaults. It may also be prudent to check if the Dursleys' are get paid getting any money from the account, if so, the Goblins can be able to get the money back, as they hold thievery in upmost respect of both their worlds and wizarding worlds._

_Don't forget Harry, we are proud, we love you no matter what happens._

_Signed __**James Ignotus Potter**__ and __**Lillian Heather Potter nee Evans**_

Both Harry and Snape just sat there in shock, Dumbledore has planned all of this from the beginning. Tom Riddle going bad from a very young age. Harry thinking that he should have been left in an orphanage, it was better then living with the Dursleys. Who knows, orphanages now where probably better than the orphanages Tom knew.

That bumbling old coot, he never learns. First he hurts Tom, then me with my father, now Potter with his "relatives". If his past has anything to do with it, Harry seems to have it worse. Wait a minute, when did Potter become Harry…

"Ragnok, Peter Pettigrew was the one who tattled on my parents to Lord Voldemort, he was the secret keeper, Sirius Black changed with Peter just before they were killed", said Harry. "Is there any chance that Sirius Black can be cleared of all charges against him, if any."

"What charges would that be, Potter?" sneered Snape.

Harry looked Snape, "Sirius was never given a trail at all, mainly due to what Barty Crouch, Sr. was thinking. He just found out that his son was a Death Eater, sir".

"How do you know about that?" asked Snape.

"You really don't want to know, sir. But I've got a feeling that they it be coming up in those books", giving Snape a raised eyebrow.

"I would talk to Amelia Bones at the DMLE regarding this. If you are correct Mr Potter, Mr Black will be cleared of all charges and payment to him as compensation for all the years he has pent in Azkaban", replied Ragnok. Ragnok that passed forward the two letters as mentioned in the will towards Harry, "Please can you be able to pass these two letters to their correct destination".

"Since we have taken care of the wills, please follow me", asked Griphook. They stood up and followed Griphook to secret entrance which goes to the vaults. They soon sit on a Gringrotts cart going first the Potions vault, where Severus collected all of the potions needed to be able to help Harry through all the pain he will have to suffer to remove the blocks. Sneakily he removed some nutritional potions as well, because he only just realised that Harry was smaller than rest of his year.

Next stop was the message vault, as this needed Harry's magical signature to enter, both Harry and Severus stepped through together. As soon as they entered a holographic version of Lily appeared.

_"Hello Severus and Harry,_

_You two are the only ones be able to see this message, and only once._

_First of all Severus, I forgive you for calling me that name back in fifth year. As they years went by, I knew that you only lashed out when you were angry, and what drove you further into the dark side._

_You are the only one I can trust to tell Harry about me when I was growing up. If Petunia had her way, she would call me all the horrible names under the sun and some more. I trust Sirius and Remus to tell Harry about James, but I need you to talk about me to Harry. Please._

Severus couldn't believe that his love, forgives him after what he called her. Harry was looking at Snape finally figuring out how he knows his mother.

_Severus, if you ever hurt, purposely or intently all because of that stupid prank in what Sirius did, please leave it in the past. As people say, past is the past. I will know that Harry will have the best of me and James. If you can't see past what James did at you with all that bullying, please remember that part of Harry is through me. Knowing Harry, when he grows up, he most likely to have most of my qualities._

_My boys, here is the prophecy:_

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

_One last word before I go, if you didn't tell me that word Severus, I would most likely to have ended up with you and not with James. I will love you both as a lover and as a brother. You know some of my secrets that the other Marauders do not know about how Petunia treated me. If Harry was with her, he knows how he has treated him in the past._

_Lily_

Both Severus and Harry looked stunned. Severus turned to Harry looking like he would sell his soul to the devil than explain how he knew Lily, since he already has sold his soul to the devil, "we will talk about your mother later on". Harry nods.

"If you must know, people always talk about my dad and never my mother", states Harry, Severus eyes went wide. "People says I look like my dad but with my mother eyes. I didn't know what their names were until Hagrid told me when he came to collect me for my school things, I didn't even know what they looked like until Christmas of my first year, but Hagrid gave me a photo album at the end of the school year when I was eleven".

Severus just gawks at Harry.

"That bitch!" exclaims Severus. "I knew she was a cow when we were growing up, but to stoop so low as not giving you information about your mother, that's, that's…" he just too shocked to carry on.

"Professor, it's best if we go back to the room in which we are meeting Ragnok!" queried Harry. Snape nods and they both turned and walked out. Both Griphook and those infernal Gringrotts carts were still there and after a wild ride back to the conference room.

After they both sat down again, "Mr Potter, next is the inheritance test", stated Ragnok. He then produced a knife, and some parchment. "Mr Potter, please cut yourself with the knife and allow three drops of blood to drop at the bottom of the parchment". Harry did so then.

What happens next, totally shocks Harry. From the drops on the parchments comes a spidery lines of which families he is related too. What shocks Harry the most, is that he is related to the Blacks. It means that Sirius is his cousin, his grandmother is Dorea Potter nee Black and that Walburga was her niece, so he and Sirius are distant cousins.

Harry looked up and stated, "Sirius is my distant cousin". Then he looked again at the Black family tree, "oh God, I'm related to Malfoy", with a green tinge to his cheeks.

The family tree/inheritance test also revealed that he is related to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, as well some minor houses. The other main shock is the name Evans, especially to Snape.

"Err, Ragnok, the name Evans appears on this parchment, it states that you have a vault for that line".

"Yes", Ragnok replied, he then looked at Harry, "your maternal side has been squib for several generations. Your mother found out about it when she turned seventeen, but since was it was in the middle of the war, she didn't have time to sort out the finances".

"I took the liberty to look over your finances, and it appears that there are several transactions going out of the Potter Vault. One is going to Dumbledore, one to the Dursley family as we suspected. There are also payments going directly to Mr and Mrs Weasley's vaults, three vaults has been opened – one to a Mr Ronald Weasley, one to Miss Hermoine Granger and one to Miss Ginevra Weasley, payments of which have been going out of your Potter account into these", stated Ragnok.

"Can I get these payments stopped?" asked Harry.

"Yes, only if you take on the Potter Lordship!" stated Ragnok.

"I will take on the Lordship" stated Harry. "I need to be in control of my future, not on someone's say so, especially Dumbledork's word". Snape looked at Harry with admiration. If he can take on Dumbledore, so can he.

"As you are a descendent of the four founders of Hogwarts, you can control the wards Hogwarts –" said Ragnok.

"So I can make sure that nothing, and I mean nothing horrible can get inside Hogwarts and harm the students", asked Harry.

"Yes, and you can control all four vaults as well", replied Ragnok.

"Yes, vaults. You can give muggleborn children money – help in the wizarding world with this money. The purebloods give money into these vaults, but at the moment the money is building up, with interest, and Dumbldore has yet to do anything with them since Duppit was Headmaster", replied Ragnok.

"How can I take control of these vaults immediately, and can I have a statement of all four vaults, please?" asked Harry.

"Same as the Potter Lordship, Mr Potter?" replied Ragnok.

Inside, Harry was seething, how could they be paid to befriend him. All he wanted was some real friends. _Oh God, how can he tell Fred and George of their family deceptions_. "How do I take the Potter Lordship then?" asked Harry.

"First you need to be checked if you had any blocks, apart from the ones mentioned in your parents will, because the rings need to make sure that you are cleansed of any dark arts, illegal potions and illegal blocks placed on you, as well as a medical scan", replied Ragnok. "Since Professor Snape here, in his background to become a Potions Master, took on some healing courses, as well as an diagnostic scans to be done on a patient". Snape nods. "For this, it's best if you are laying down", states Ragnok and he motions to a bed in the corner of the room.

Harry got up out of the chair and went over to the bed, slightly hesitant. "Don't worry, Potter, I won't kill you". Harry looks at Snape and tilts his head slightly thinking, then nods. He then lays on the bed. What started as a simple scan, turned into 25 minutes of continue scanning. By the end Snape, Ragnok and Griphook was gobsmacked to say the least. The amount of abuse Harry has sustained before he came to Hogwarts was astonishing: numerous broken bones, some been set wrong; bruising both external and to some internal organs; numerous scars all over the body.

**Potions**

205 Loyalty Potions (Dumbledore, Weasley Family (minus the Weasley twins, theirs came naturally), Hermoine Granger)

980 Love Potions (Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang (minor))

341 Repulsion Potions (Voldemort, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin, Dark Creatures, Dark Arts)

74 Submissive Potions (Dumbledore)

54 Personality Potions (Mix of Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger and Dumbledore)

24 Dream Manipulation Potions (Dumbledore)

8 Growth Stunting Potions (Dumbledore – 4 of which was given to Petunia Dursley whilst Harry was growing up in the Dursley household – 15 months to 11 years old)

60 Controlling Potions (Dumbledore)

Some of the potions where administrative whilst Harry was unconscious in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, and were willing administered by Poppy Pomfrey.

**Block's**

85% Blocked Master Healer Block (Aged 3 Day's)

100% Blocked Metamorphmagus (Aged 10 Month's, Parent's)

100% Blocked Shape Shifter (Aged 10 Month's, Parent's)

80% Blocked Wish Magic (Aged 5 Year's, Albus Dumbledore)

70% Blocked Accidental Magic (Aged 5 Year's, Albus Dumbledore)

85% Blocked Healing Ability (Aged 11 Year's Old, Poppy Pomfrey, involuntary placed)

100% Blocked Mind Magic (Aged 14 Year's, Albus Dumbledore)

**Spell's**

Loyalty Spell's (Dumbledore) – One spell done a year.

Compulsion spell's (Dumbledore, Weasley's) – One spell done a year.

Repulsion Spell's (Voldemort, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin, Dark Creature's, Dark Art's) – One spell each for the aforementioned items done a year

Bonding spell (Voldemort, incorrectly cast by Dumbledore) – aged 15 months

Obliviate (Several by Dumbledore, Lockhart) – Three times by Dumbledore, 4 times by Lockhart

"Ragnok, all of these can be done here and now, but some of these are going to take some time to get out of his system fully", stated Snape with an expressionless mask on his face but inside he is seething at how manipulative that bumbling old coot really is. Harry definitely going to need help to get through what has happened, by either the twins, or his godfather.

Harry meanwhile was looking at all the potions, blocks and spells parchment that was placed on him. "What do you mean they obliterated me?" asked Harry almost yelling it. "Can there be for them to be unblocked?" then looking at Snape.

"It means that whilst you were at the Dursley's household you were given spells, blocks and potions and then you were obliterated when Dumbledore was finished", replied Snape. "I'm still thinking at how to unobliverate you on how to give back those memories to you, but I might need Tom's help on that area". Harry nodded.

"Harry, I'm going to give you a list of potions to take, and I won't lie, these will taste horrible. Also there will be extensive pain to begin with" explained Snape. Snape then un-shrink all the potions he collected while they were in the vaults and placed them on a table next to the bed. "In order to get these potions into you, and some of which you will not want to take, I have to sit behind you". Harry nods and Snape proceeds to do so. After the first potion was administered, Harry started to feel absolute pain. It took Snape almost 20 minutes to give Harry the 10 potions that were needed to help. After all that Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

Whilst Harry was unconscious, Snape performed another scan to see what further action to be taken when they went back to the others.

Whilst Snape looked after Harry, Ragnok and Griphook went into the main part of the bank and started to gather rest of the statements needed to produce to Harry to make him emancipated, and take control of all the vaults he currently have.

After about half an hour, Harry work up groggily, wondering where the hell he was and what he was meant to be doing. It felt that his head was cleared from any fog that has been holding him back. Unbeknownst to Harry, he has grown several centimetres and his hair grew out to the length of his shoulders. All the while Snape was looking at Harry in complete awe.

Harry sat up and looked around, then he realised that he had been asleep on Snape, "Sorry sir, didn't meant to fall asleep on you!" scratching back of his head sheepishly.

"Nothing to it Potter, you needed to be unconscious for some of the potions that needed expelled from you", replied Snape. "To be honest, I thought you be out for longer".

"How long was I out for?" asked Harry.

"About half an hour", stated Snape.

Both Ragnok and Griphook came back into the room, and looked at Harry in surprise at being awake themselves.

Ragnok motioned that they should come over the table, "I'm here to give you the breakdown of the Potter Lordship and of the four houses at Hogwarts", stated Ragnok. He then proceeded to put down a series of parchments and two rings.

"The Potters have 5 vaults here, accounting to 9,458,364 galleons, this includes any interest that has been paid as well, since your parents death. Also you own the cottage in Godric's Hallow where that tragic incident happened, a castle in Scotland, an island in Ireland, a manor in southern England, as well as several holiday homes in Florida, USA, Bermuda, Mauritius and in Milan. Also there were a few businesses in which your grandfather invested in, both wizarding and muggle businesses before he died – 20% ownership in the Daily Prophet, 15% ownership in the Firebolt company, and 5% shares in Nissan".

"The amount in Godric Gryffindor's vault is 4,684,964 galleons, and a manor house in Godric's Hollow. The amount in Helga Hufflepuff's vault is 2,586,694 and a small cottage in the south of France. The amount in Rowena Ravenclaw's vault is 3,286,426, along with a collection of books, and a cottage in Germany. The amount in Salazar Slytherin's vault is 14,789,386 galleons, a castle in Ireland, a manor in Wales, and a cottage in Godric's Hollow. Also there are books in this vault that only a parseltongue could read, and these could not be taken out of the vault".

"The Evans vault has acquired 4,567,387 galleons with interest. You own several properties including 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, a villa in Martha's Vineyard, USA, a mansion and several hundred acres of land on the Gold Coast, Australia, several wizarding and muggle business, 15% ownership in the Daily Prophet, 10% ownership Skybolt Potions Labatory, 10% shares in Universal Studios, Florida and California.

"Jesus Christ, I'm bloody rich", stated Harry suddenly. Ragnok looked up at the sudden outburst, with Snape chastening "Language Potter".

"Sorry, sir", mumbled Harry, smiling sheepishly.

"Ragnok, when I checked again with the scan, it turns out that some of the potions didn't take away all of those spells, when Harry and I go back to base, I will be needing help of few other wizards to completely destroy them, would it be possible to have some more of the pain potions to take with us", asked Snape. Ragnok nodded and he turned to Griphook and asked if he could go down to the vault and collect them for them.

Whilst they were waiting for Griphook, Ragnok looked over to Harry and pushed forward the Potter Lordship ring. "Please put this ring on the index finger of your right hand. Any further compulsion spells or any love potions given to you, this will counteract it", Harry nodded and then proceeded to put the ring on. "This ring here, is the Hogwarts ring, this was created specifically when the founders created Hogwarts, in case a descendent of all four houses was born, please put this on the next finger on your right hand". Harry proceeded with this. "Both rings are to work in conjunction with each other. The Hogwarts ring will help you create extra space and help maintain and create any new wards at Hogwarts in order to keep the castle safe". Harry nodded. It started to make his head hurts. _Talk about information overload_ thought Harry.

Ten minutes later he returned with the potions, along with some guests – Neville Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks. They all looked surprised, to put it mildly, when they saw Harry and Snape sitting side by side in the office together.

Neville put his hands up to stop everyone from speaking, "Harry, I've got a note from some people – T.R.L. & G.W. to come here and that I needed to bring these guests with me and said that we needed to work together. Also said that I needed to say a certain password _I'm solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_". Harry's eyebrows suddenly went up into his head. "Oh, shit", Harry sweared under his breath. Snape give him an eyebrow.

"You understand what that meant, Potter?" asked Snape.

"Yes sir. It probably means that we need to take them to where we were and read those items with them", replied Harry. "And that password sir, you will understand more in the third book".

"Severus, do you know where my husband and son is? I haven't seen them for the past day", asked Narcissa.

"Yes, I've seen them", replied Severus. "Now is not the time to explain. We explain when we get there!"

"Professor Snape, here are the potions you requested", said Griphook.

Professor Snape turned to Ragnok, "would it be possible to have a copy of all the documents here, in case we need to get back to you. I have a feeling that Potter here will be requesting your help shortly with the financial side of the workings". Both Ragnok and Harry nodded. "Both I and Potter will be back, we will need your expertise in achieving what I have planned", with an evil glee in his eyes. When the Goblins noticed this, they had glee in their eyes, and Harry was happy to know that he was going to give payback, even resorting to pranking to achieve this, to people who tried to control his life.

Snape pulled out the chocolate bar, Harry went and stood by him, Snape looked at the other guests, "Please come and touch the chocolate bar?" asked Snape, The guests looked over at him worriedly.

"Come and touch the chocolate bar, he won't bite, it's a portkey", said Harry cheekily. Snape just glared at him. The others just complied.

_Lily_ hissed Potter in parseltongue, and suddenly they were transported back to the room they were reading in.

**PROPHECY CITIED FROM:**_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**by J.K. Rowling© (2003 edition) (page 741). London, Bloomsbury Publishing Plc.**

A/N: Black family tree can be found at .

16


	7. Chapter 7 - The Aftermath

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Aftermath

When the group arrived back in the room, the occupants were surprised at the extra visitors that Snape and Harry brought with them.

"Before any of you get started, but T.R.L and G.W. wanted these here as well", said Harry. Everyone nodded. "Also we will be discussing what happened at Gringrotts, some of which will find it hard to stomach" looking pointedly at the Weasley twins. They gulped.

"We need, especially Harry needs to tell you that everything that Dumbledore has done, and currently doing is a fake", stated Snape. "The prophecy I gave you Tom, it was a fake, and I only listened to only half of it. Dumbledore had Sybill Trewalney…"

"That old fraud" exclaimed the Weasley twins.

"…to talk about the prophecy in the Hogs Head. It was more of a job interview for the Divinations post".

The Gryffindor's, apart from Harry, in the room looked absolutely shocked that there is a prophecy.

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_**

"In other terms, it could also mean Neville", stated Harry. Snape then looks between Harry and Neville. "Neville was born a day before me". Neville nods, but fear was in his eyes, looking wearily at Tom.

"We will talk more on that later", said Snape.

Harry walked over to both Sirius and Remus, "In my parents will, they asked me to give you these letters", and in turn given to them.

_Hi Sirius_

_If you are reading this, then both myself and Lily are dead. Don't accuse yourself of anything. If Peter ratted us out to Voldemort, then what is done is done. In our will we didn't leave anything to that rat._

_I knew you would do something really stupid and you might have ended up in Azkaban for chasing after that rat, please listen to sense. In our will that if anything happened to both me and Lily, we noted that we didn't want Harry to go to the Dursleys at ANY cost. If he did, then help him to become a better person. The Dursleys are not nice people and Lily tried to get to talk to Petunia over the years during and leaving Hogwarts. It mainly lies with that walrus of a man that Petunia gone even more medieval over the years._

_In the will, if you won't available, along with Alice and Frank Longbottom, but since Remus has a furry problem, we requested that Harry should be looked after by Severus Snape. I know that the two of you don't see eye to eye, but in my case he is the best person to look after Harry. Harry on the other hand can help Severus come out of his "shell" regarding his heart if he allows it. If you don't drop this stupid feud, I have a feeling that Harry will be able to knock some sense into that very thick skull of yours, especially if he has a temper like Lily._

_If Severus is we Harry while you are reading this letter, listen to his planning, he is the best hope at getting back at Dumbledore. There are items which Harry has just learnt about his heritage and he will need help in getting them straight again._

_I am solemnly swear that I'm up to no good/mischief managed._

_Prongs and Lily_

**_Hi Remus_**

_**After Sirius finished reading the letter we gave him, take it off him, just in case he decides to burn the letter up.**_

_**We knew that you couldn't have Harry because of your furry little problem, but we put a system in place from the will that if any reason that Frank and Alice Longbottom couldn't be there for Harry, then it would have been Sirius. But since we are talking about Sirius, he might have gone done something very stupid. If none are you are available, then he goes to Severus. I know that none of you liked him, but I do trust him to keep Harry alive.**_

_**If all three of you are alive then Harry will need each of you, each of you have your own strengths and weaknesses, and each one of them overlap each other and be able to support Harry through this time created by Dumbledork.**_

_**Both Harry and Severus will be able to provide details when they have seen the will.**_

**_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good/mischief managed._**

**_Prongs and Lily_**

Once Remus finished reading his letter, and he looked at Sirius if has finished reading his letter, he quickly pulled the letter out of his hand folded it with his own letter and put it in his coat package. "Prongs asked to me to keep an eye on it for you", replied Remus without looking at Sirius.

Whilst Sirius and Remus were reading their letters, Fred and George were filling Neville in, Lucius were filling Narcissa, Andromeda and Tonks in, although a bit wary of the later two of what they were doing and what they've read so far.

Harry meanwhile started to pace slightly, as if trying to get is thoughts in more cohesive order. This was getting on Snape's nerves, when he growled "Potter".

When the twins and Neville saw this, Fred spoke up, "Professor, if I were you, you leave Potter as he is, it's just his way of working things out."

"It's either that, or sits in the dorms at night looking out of the window", said Neville.

Harry was ignoring them, continuing to think of what had happened at Gringritts.

"THAT BASTARD…" Tom suddenly exploded with people turning to look at him. "He…he…he…", stuttering at what he found out. "That bumbling old coot, practically destroyed my life and destroyed Harry's life as well". He looked at everyone, "how are we going to get back at him".

"First things first, we need to tell you what had happened at Gringrotts. Potter has done an inheritance test. As well as his vaults from the Potters, he's also the descendent from the four founders of Hogwarts", said Snape, everyone's breath sucked in, "he also got a load of potions, spells and blocks on his magic, all cast by Dumbldore, some members of the Weasley family", looking at the twins, "I'm sorry, Dumbldore has also been stealing from the Potter vaults in a nutshell. I have removed some of the potions whilst at Gringrotts, but some of them need to be done here from the windback from Potter's magic, as I need all of your combined power to break the remaining spells", explained Snape.

Snape then produced all the documentation from Gringrotts, "I've got copies of all the documentation from Gringrotts".

"What do you mean blocks on Harry's magic by Dumbledore", asked Sirius.

"It means that Dumbledore had made sure that he was controlling Potter in case Harry wasn't the sort of person he wanted", replied Snape. "In order to completely get rid of these blocks, I need to be able to use all of your combined magic in order to break it and Harry to be able to use his magic much more freely. It also means Potter will be emancipated".

Sirius walked up to Harry, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Sirius, if I don't get those blocks of me, there could be irreversible damage to my core when I reach my maturity. I need to do this, please" replied Harry. Harry then turned to Snape, "Where do you want me?"

"Please lay down on the couch", replied Snape, pointing the one where he was sharing with Remus and Sirius. Whilst Harry did this, he looked at the other occupants in the room, "I want you to gather around the couch, I would be using your magic in order to break the blocks on Harry in order for all the blocks to be removed. I want each one of you to concentrate your magic on me. Do you understand?"

When no one said anything, he repeated "Do. You. Understand?" Either they nodded or said "yes".

When everyone crowded around the couch and Harry, Snape started to chant in Latin to get all the occupants magic and started to run through him. This went on for about 15 minutes when suddenly Harry's magic started to dance around the room, Tom hissed "concentrate on Severus", as everyone wanted to looked at Harry's magic. Snape continued to chant for another two minutes before coming to a stop.

When Harry released his magic, it's sudden outburst made him lose conscious yet again, and fell into a natural sleep.

Sirius looked horrified at Harry, "he'll be fine", stated Snape. "It be best if he sleeps for the time being, his magic core needs to be stabilised as such."

Tom went over to the table where the documentation from Gringrotts was and looked at the page with all the spells, potions and blocks on it. By the time he got to the bottom, he was completely horrified that Harry had beat, not once, but a total 4 times, 3 of which with such a low amount of magic. "He beat me at the graveyard with less than 20% of his magic", stated Tom with his head pointing towards Harry.

"You're V…V…Voldemort, aren't you", stuttered Neville, can't believe his eyes that he was so close to a mad man.

"Yes I am", replied Tom. "Why aren't you afraid of my name?"

"Harry says your name without the fear it causes. He didn't grew up fearing your name. Not hearing all the horrible stories you did. It took this long for me to get used to Harry saying your name without flinching" stated Neville. "And Harry can do the impossible if he puts his mind to it".

"We second that", chorused the twins, Sirius and Remus.

Apart from Tom and Snape, the rest of the occupants just gawked at the Gryffindor's if they've totally lost it. Snape meanwhile went over to the coffee table and picked up the rest of the stuff.

"Right one of the things which Potter and I learned about a prophecy that Dumbledore created in order for Potter to destroy Tom, here. I'm sorry to say that it's a fake, Dumbledore falsified it and asked a fraud Seer to repeat it in her job interview…"

"Trewalney" chorused the twins, thinking that hag needed to get a life.

"…at the Hogs Head. He knew that a Death Eater would be listening at the door in order to report back to Tom. Unfortunately, either for Potter, or myself, yes I listened in, I only heard a partial of that prophecy." Snape then looks at Tom, "It means that Potter is your equal in power, but Potter knows of a different power, neither of you can survive, it means one of you must die. Muggle version of Yin and Yang."

Everyone sat still while trying to get it in their minds that, Harry looked around the room, and looking at their mortified faces at what Snape just said. He just about contained his sudden urge to giggle, but saying, "Who's died?" Everyone jumped a foot in the air, and then turned to Harry.

"Don't do that Harry", said Sirius. "Your mother used to do that! Sneak up and get people when they least expect it", suddenly chuckling at all the times Lily got either him or rest of the Marauders.

Harry looked at Snape, "You just told them about the fake prophecy". Snape nodded. "Forget the prophecy, prophecy can be interpreted in any number of ways. I learnt that with that old hag fraud Trewalney".

"I still don't know why I took Divination", stated Harry plainly.

"Also Potter did a heritance test. As well as inheriting the Potter vaults, he also inherited the Evans line, the four founders of Hogwarts line and some of the minor houses where the wills state that Potter will take over when he becomes of age, or emancipated, which he is now", stated Snape.

Harry showed his Potter and Evans ring, as well as a main ring containing all four elements of the Hogwarts founders. "It means that if anyone gives me potions, blocks and spells, majority of which can be repelled".

Fudge and Umbridge looked totally outraged, but since Umbridge is still gagged, "You can't be emancipated…" Fudge stuttered.

Harry turned to Fudge, "I would rather be emancipated that being under that bastard, trying to control me and my vaults. I would be working with the goblins in order to achieve a more effective justice against Dumbledore. Once they're done, he will be all yours, as soon as you found out what he did!"

"Dumbledore completely ignored the Potters will that Potter should never go to the Dursleys, instead he should go to people that was stated in the will. Either go to the Longbottoms, if not, Sirius with the help of Remus" Snape paused, "or me".

"That would have been my mum's instance that I should go to Professor Snape", said Harry, before anyone else could speak. "Now is not the time for the reasons why she wanted me to go to Professor Snape. Right guys", looking at Neville and the twins.

"Potter has been given a brief overview of each of these vaults contains. If I were you, you leave any questions regarding this until Potter gets his head around it before we have to go back to Gringrotts for payback", stated Snape. He then looks over to the twins, "the next piece of news will not go down good with two of you. Ron and Ms Granger have been paid to be friends with Harry. Your parents have also been paid, along with extra money while Potter has been at your home. Some of the spells and potions on Harry contains love potions to your sister, which was either administered by your mother, your sister or by Dumbledore himself". Both the twins looked completely horrified that their family could be so callous. Snape passed over the parchment regarding the potions to the twins.

Harry looked over to the twins "Guys, what you did during my second year with the heir of Slytherin thing, thanks, if aren't for you, I would have gone under, and I would have let those sheep dictate what and can't do".

Both twins looked at Harry and said "Sheep!"

"Baa, yes sheep, those who follow Dumblefuck", replied Harry. Sirius smacked Harry over the head, "mind your language".

Harry turned to Sirius, "if I should mind my language, wait till you hear what he did to my money, then you will have to watch your language".

"Professor, are they always like this?" asked Tonks to Snape.

"They have been so far in this room", replied Snape dryly. "I say this, this will be an interesting read with all these comments going around. At times he sounds like his mother".

"What did he do?" asked Sirius to Harry, then he whirled on Snape. "Okay, tell us what he did?"

"He paid the Dursleys money from the Potter account, made himself Harry's magical guardian been stealing out of the Potter vaults for his own gain. He has also been paying the Order of the bloody turkeys with Potter's money. Potter sealed the vaults so that only he can get in them, so Dumbledore can't get any more money out of them. That's where you all be coming in on, your ideas in order to bring him down, along with the Goblins justice", replied Snape in a barely surpressed rage.

"That manipulated, old bastard", retorted Sirius. "He will wish that I did kill those people after I've done with them". He then started muttering under his breath.

Harry put his hand on Sirius arm, calming him slightly, "Would you like to do some pranking?" with a smirk. "I know a few people who can be able to prank and not get caught".

Sirius looked over to Snape, "I get back to you", he then looked over to Remus and the twins, "revenge meeting later, if you need to make a list what you liked to do to either that Dumblefuck, Dursleys or your family, sorry, then do so then trade notes to see the best ideas to go forward, so Snape and Harry can go the goblins and help with their justice". All three nodded, especially the twins.

"We have already got some items on the go already, thanks to our silent partner", chorused the twins.

"What silent partner?" smirked Draco. "You will never get a silent partner". Draco completely missed Harry's smirk, but Snape looked at Harry at that precise moment, "What did you do Potter?"

"Err, I gave the twins the tri-wizard tournament winnings in order to fund their joke shop. With what happened with Cedric at the graveyard, I didn't want the money, I offered the money to Cedric's parents but they refused. I wouldn't want that money, I was going to throw the money away…"

"Absolutely mental this one" replied the twins.

"…so on the train ride home, I gave them the winnings. They would give the Marauders a run for the money, but wouldn't go too far with their pranks. Everyone needs a laugh during something like this", stated Harry, breathing rapidly after his rant.

Sirius, Remus and Snape looked at Harry if he was venting Lily at that precise moment.

"Harry, you're one of our inspirational speakers", replied the twins. "Without you knowing, you can give us the pranking material we need. Either your book self or you will cause us to have inspirational ideas to prank yours and our relatives and that whore of a man, so don't mind us when we start writing things down when we reading". Harry nodded.

_Welcome newcomers_

_I hope that what you have found out about Dumbledore as opened your eyes. Please keep reading the books with rest of the group._

_At the moment you need to have some food in you, before reading another chapter or two before bed. Harry most certainly needs the food, as he expelled quite a lot of magic and energy getting rid of all the potions, block and spells on him. He will be hungry for the next few days._

_This time it's Chinese, and no, it's not people, it's food that Chinese people eat. Enjoy!_

_T.R.L. & G.W._

After they finished eating, Harry went over to the Malfoys, asking if Sirius, Andromeda and Tonks could come together.

"I found out that my grandmother is Dorea Potter nee Black. In short I'm related to you all. So in all we are many cousins removed" stated Harry to the shocked faces. Harry then looked at Tonks, "Tonks, I'll be needing your help later, one of the blocks which my parents put on me, and it was more a conscious blocks, is I need help with metamorphosis". They all still gawk at him. "Can you say something, Tonks, anyone?" They continue to look at him. "Oh great, I think I just broke a few people" walking off.

Harry walked up to Tom and Professor Snape, "Professor, Tom, can you be able to get those idiots over there to stop gawking. I think I broke them, when I told them I was related to them". Both Tom and Professor Snape sent vicious stinging hexes at all of them, making them yelp. Tonks was one of the first ones recovered, "Yes Harry, I will help".

When Harry went to sit back down, Remus leant over to him, "Nice going, cub, I've never got that reaction from Sirius".

Harry smirked back at him, "have you forgotten? I can do impossible things, remember", smiling cheekily at him. Sirius came over to them, "Stop baiting each other will you?"

Sirius looked at Harry, and stated, "as well as being my godson, you also my cousin. Yikes, it's a lot to take in". Then he nudged Harry with his shoulder, "can't believe you just asked Professor Snape and Tom to hex us".

Harry smirked at him. "It was the only way to get you and them out of your shock".

"Point taken", replied Sirius.

New seating arrangements:

Couch 1: Sirius, Harry and Remus

Couch 2: Fred, George and Neville

Couch 3: Draco, Narcissa and Lucius

Love seat: Tom and Severus

**PROPHECY CITIED FROM:**_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**by J.K. Rowling© (2003 edition) (page 741). London, Bloomsbury Publishing Plc.**

A/N: Black family tree can be found at , please take out the spaces and replace the dot with a full stop.

13


	8. Chapter 8 - Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

After a few moments, "Sorry about that Harry. Since the Black Tapestry at Grimmauld Place shows who Dorea married – Charlus Potter, I didn't go into that room until recently to look at completely. I didn't know that James was my cousin. Lily's name is not on there, my "so-called family" doesn't like half-bloods or muggleborns, or muggles in general. Earlier I was joking that we meant to be cousins…"

"Sirius, will you stop babbling on" asked Harry. "We family and that what matters. We definitely need to get our thinking caps on to be able to get rid of Dumbledore, so, sit tight". Sirius nodded.

Harry looked over to Draco, "I think Draco should read the next chapter", said Harry.

"Why?" replied Draco.

"I don't know, why don't you read then!" stated Harry.

"**Diagon Alley**", stated Draco.

Draco started muttering "Diagon Alley, Diagon Alley", he then suddenly looks up to Harry with realisation, "Oh shit, it's that day ain't it".

"Yes Draco", replied Harry. "You gonna have fun reading this!" with a cheeky grin at him.

Both Lucius and Narcissca looked at Draco and asked "What did you do?"

"More like what he didn't do", replied Harry in his place. Both Lucius and Narcissca thought the same thing, _I don't like the sound of that_. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, if you keep til the end of the book to talk to Draco regarding things he has done, it saves time when you might need to tell him off". Both of which nodded, but looked at Draco saying we will talk about this thoroughly later on, which Draco gulped.

**[…]**

"What pessimistic thoughts you got there, Harry" stated the twins and Neville.

Harry looked at Neville as if he had grown another head. "I never believed to see the day when you say a twin thing with those two, at the same time". Neville blushed slightly.

"Take it as a compliment, Neville", stated the twins.

**[…]**

"It's not a dream, dearest Harrykins", stated the twins.

"I know that _now_", replied Harry, rolling his eyes.

**[…]**

"Yah, it's the happy balloon", sang the twins. Harry just ignored them.

**[…]**

"Bloody Prophet owls", muttered Sirius, he looked at Fudge, "you know they hurt when they peck at your fingers? You need to teach them patience when they wake somebody up".

Fudge looks a little sheepish.

"Minister, if Hagrid was with someone else, like a muggleborn before he or she started Hogwarts, when the owl starts pecking incessantly at you, you will create a wrong impression regarding the Wizarding World", stated Harry. "You need classes where wizards learn about muggles, and those who just found out about their magic, need some lessons regarding the wizarding world, so it won't be such a shock.

Fudge nods. "I'll take it away and try to approach it better".

"I'll try the governors at Hogwarts", replied Lucius.

**[…]**

"Harry won't know", replied the twins knowingly.

**[…]**

"I thought he meant nuts as in the food nuts", stated Harry shaking his head. "And Hagrid was giving me a practical learning in wizarding money".

**[…]**

Remus opened his mouth but "learning experience, remember" stated Harry before he could get a word in edgewise.

**[…]**

"You thought we kept our money in our houses", sneered Draco.

"Raised by muggles, and everything I thought about witches and wizards were in books and fairy tales", replied Harry. "Please remember that in future, Draco, before commentating".

**[…]**

"Don't muggles have banks?" asked Draco.

"They do", replied Harry. "And there are many different banks, like Santander, Barclays and HSBC. They have many branches throughout the country and the world. There are more banks and building society's out there to name". The purebloods looked stunned that there could be so many banks.

**[…]**

"Good one Harry", said Neville.

"I say it's a good reaction, having just been thrust into the wizarding world", replied Harry. The twins were having a hard time trying not to laugh at Harry. They still found him funny when trying to be sarcastic.

**[…]**

"He didn't, did he?" asked Snape.

"Did what?" replied Harry innocently as possible.

"The title of the book", stated Snape.

"No, he just gave clues", replied Harry. "You'll see what clues he gave us throughout the book, although unintentionally. Hagrid's a good friend, but terrible with secrets".

**[…]**

"Flew!" stated Neville, the twins and Draco.

"I'm still trying to picture Hagrid flying", replied Harry deadpanned.

**[…]**

"Still don't imagine him flying though", stated Harry. "I was thinking more Mary Poppins style of flying".

Tonks giggled. "Muggle film from the 1960s", replied Tonks and Harry when looked at the other's faces.

**[…]**

"I won't rat out Hagrid. It wasn't his fault that he got expelled", looking towards Tom when he said that. Tom looked shifty when Harry looked at him.

"What did you do?" asked the twins.

"You'll find out in second book boys", replied Harry, smirking.

"You found out what he did to Hagrid", asked the twins.

"Yes, and with the rest of the people here, you will have to wait and see", replied Harry, giving a stinging hex to the pair of them. Both twins yelped. "Little incentive to remember", smirked Harry.

Snape smirked at Harry's Slytherin side. _No scrap that, Potter is Gryffindor through and through._

**[…]**

"He will", stated Neville and the twins. "Harry here can do the impossible, so you all will have to remember that". They all nodded.

**[…]**

"Sirius here is just one prime example", stated Harry. "Got chucked into Azkaban without a trial".

"You didn't get a trail" asked Tonks astonished.

"Yep, you've got it in one", replied Harry.

"When we get out of here, we will be talking to Amelia regarding this", stated Tonks.

"The Goblins are already onto it Tonks", replied Harry. Tonks looked wide eyed at Harry, then looks at Snape, and he nods.

**[…]**

"Bunch of incompetents, present company excluded", said Sirius, looking at Tonks.

"None taken", replied Tonks.

**[…]**

"State the obvious Hagrid", sneered Snape. "Meant to be inconspicuous".

"Hagrid can't be inconspicuous, he's an half-giant, sir", replied Harry, cheekily. Snape just looked at Harry annoyed.

Sirius leaned into Harry's ear, "definitely your mother's dry wit there, Snape was friends with your mother, so you just got off lightly there", smiling at Harry.

**[…]**

Snape, Draco and Neville's eyes narrowed. Snape looked at Harry, "Tell me he didn't".

"He didn't", replied Harry.

"Professor, don't put words in Harry's mouth, you won't like what comes out of it", stated the twins and Neville. "We've had way too much experience with it". The others in the room were barely containing their laughter at that exchange.

**[…]**

"It wasn't that hard", mutters Harry. "Muggle money has their denominations on either the coinage or the notes stating that specific amount, ie a one pound coin will state one pound on it, or £5 pounds on a note", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Definitely wasn't for Fang", muttered Harry.

**[…]**

"Never changed when we were at school, apart from the DADA books", stated Sirius.

"It's a generic list that goes out to all students", replied Snape. "Minervra told me that a few years ago".

"Even I asked myself", stated Remus.

**[…]**

"Unless you Potter", stated Draco.

"Something you like to tell us", asked Sirius and Remus.

"Nope, not at the moment", replied Harry, innocently as one possibly can be.

Neville and the twins were barely concealing their laughter, while Draco just rolled his eyes.

**[…]**

Those who have met Tom, snorted. "Definitely like your descriptions Harry", smiled twins.

"Wait till it's your turn then", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"That's a first", stated Sirius wide eyed.

**[…]**

"Oh, god", mumbled Harry, rubbing his temples, "here it comes".

**[…]**

"Didn't know you went anywhere", stated the twins cheekily.

**[…]**

"Need to put Dedalus on medication, he's too hyper for anyone", stated Harry. Everyone else tried to stifle their sniggers at that, totally agreeing that Dedalus is a bit too hyper for anyone.

**[…]**

"Bloody stammer, annoying as hell", muttered Draco, Harry, Neville and the twins. What the students or Tom didn't see was Severus nodding in agreement.

"He even stammers in his sleep", stated Tom.

Everyone looked at Tom. "You'll find out why later on", replied Harry. "It was hard trying to study for DADA. Remus here is best teacher ever". Remus blushed. "Taught me the Patronus Charm".

"Here, here", cheered the twins and Neville, but Neville sniggering slightly towards Snape.

"That's advanced magic there Harry", stated Tonks. "I didn't learn that until I went into the Auror programme".

"I had to learn it because of the dementors did to me", shuddered Harry, fighting away memories. "And you find out why later on why they affect me so much", looking more pointedly at Draco when he said that.

**[…]**

"You were interested in Potions, Potter?" stated Snape suddenly.

"Yes, til I met the teacher", replied Harry. Snape's stomach clenched, thinking he just lost a good potion's student. "I even enjoyed chemistry at primary school".

**[…]**

"That was…" stated the twins.

"…your mother" replied Harry.

"They doing the twin thing!" stated Neville looking between them.

**[…]**

"Most definitely" stated Harry, "till I got my Firebolt", smiling at Sirius, with Sirius smiling back at him. Harry leaned over and whispered, "from such a good godfather", then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**[…]**

"Gryffindor colours", cheered the twins.

The room just rolled their eyes at them.

"Are they always this hyper?" asked Draco.

"Yes," replied Harry and Neville. "Be glad you're not in the same house", with Harry carrying on. "At least you make everyone else feel happy about themselves", looking at the twins.

**[…]**

"Take a hint", whispered Remus.

"Why would I want to break into a Goblin run bank Remus? It's suicidal", said Harry looking Remus incredibly.

**[…]**

"Can't believe Hagrid just said that", muttered Snape, shaking his head. "Especially in front of Potter". Everyone was looking at Snape, trying not to snicker.

Snape looked up. "What are you all snickering at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all", all the occupants of the room stated, thinking of all the times Harry got curious in front of them.

**[…]**

Snape, Sirius and Remus all wore smirks on their faces. "You're more like your mother, you too curious for your own good", stated Snape. Apart from Sirius, Remus and Harry, everyone else looked at Snape as if he grew a second head.

"Leave Professor Snape alone", stated Harry. "If he wants to talk about my mother, let him, and don't ask questions, because he won't give the answers to you". Everyone looked at Harry, nodded. When Harry looked at Snape, he mouthed _Thank you_, and Harry nodded at him.

**[…]**

"I can't believe you even remember that much", said Sirius, "I have problems when I visit the Black vaults". Rest of the rooms occupants agreed that them themselves can't even remember that much.

**[…]**

"I know now Remus", said Harry before Remus opened his mouth. "Stalagmite grows from the ground up and a stalactice grows from the ceiling downwards".

Remus nods his head. "And I wasn't going to say that", stated Remus.

**[…]**

"I know, but I still like Hagrid's answer better", replied Harry, smirking at Remus.

**[…]**

"I don't know which currency is worse, muggle or wizarding world", muttered Harry. Harry suddenly looked up, "is wizarding money same all around the world?"

"Yes, it's the same around the world", replied Andromeda.

"You've got it simpler", replied Harry. "Each country has gone their own currency. Be glad I'm only teaching you the English version of it".

Rest of the room looked gobsmacked. "How do you pay for things in other countries?" asked Narcissca.

"Goblins can be exchange muggle money into wizarding money, right", replied Harry, everyone nods, "there are places in the muggle world that does the exact same thing, instead of wizarding money they exchange into, they exchange money of that particular country they are going to. If you were going to France or Greece, it's the Euros, but if it's the USA, it's the US dollars".

Lightbulbs were going off in their heads at that explanation, as it made perfect sense.

**[…]**

"Bloody daredevil", muttered Sirius.

**[…]**

"Oh, high security vault", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

Everyone shivered at that statement. "Be glad you didn't get locked in then", stated Harry looking at Tom. Everyone else looked confused at that exchange.

**[…]**

"That's it" exclaimed a majority of the room.

"What the hell is it, Harry?" asked Neville.

"If you already figured it out, don't tell anyone else until the relevant time", stated Harry. Neville nodded.

**[…]**

"The carts are like muggle rollercoaster rides", stated Harry. Everyone else looked at Harry thinking he was crazy. Harry noticed this, "better still, I take you to a theme park and chuck you all on some rides", grinning innocently as he could be.

**[…]**

"Especially now", muttered Harry.

**[…]**

"What's colour mauve?" asked Sirius, looking like he wants to gag.

"Lavender-Lilac colour which is in the purple range of colours, well blue/grey type", replied Harry. Everyone looked at Harry funnily. "That what happens when you live a fashionist called Aunt Petunia", in a commentators voice.

**[…]**

"The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way round", stated Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I know that now, Potter", replied Draco.

**[…]**

"I do not", yelled Draco.

"Yes you do", shouted Harry, Neville and the twins. Draco looked slightly taken back at this.

Both Lucius and Narciscca looked at Draco, Draco then realised that he didn't want that conversation just yet, he started to read again.

**[…]**

"First years need to learn how to handle a broom, Draco", stated Snape, "so no first year will get preferential treatment".

_Unless you Potter_, thought Draco.

**[…]**

Small amount of pink showed on his cheeks. He didn't like it that he was being compared to that fat whale of a muggle. Harry noticed this, but decided to not comment on it, but decided to talk to Draco later.

**[…]**

"Draco, you need to think before opening your mouth, it might saved you a lot of trouble in the future", stated Harry. "And you keep forgetting that I was raised by muggles".

**[…]**

"No he's not, he is a good friend, and a very good professor, someone needs to learn to listen", stated Harry, looking at him pointedly, thinking of the Buckbeak incident.

**[…]**

"No, that was me and your father", said Sirius. "We were drunk at the time". Remus shook his idiot, saying "idiot". Harry on the other hand, decided not to comment on the issue, but he Sirius and Remus need to have a talk later on as well.

**[…]**

"Draco", warned Lucius, with a very hard edge. If sensing danger, Draco carried on reading the book.

Both Tom and Severus thought _Slytherin answer_.

**[…]**

"Draco, once this book has finished, we will be talking about your manners, young man", stated Narcissica. Pure terror appeared on Draco's face. Draco then carried on reading.

**[…]**

"We need to teach you to lie better, Harry", stated the twins.

**[…]**

"Your father will be rolling in his grave, but he will forgive you for how you were brought up", stated Sirius maturely.

**[…]**

Severus minutely nods his head in agreement with regards to Petunia.

**[…]**

"No it's not", stated Harry, Draco and the twins.

**[…]**

"No, not everyone", stated Sirius, Remus and Harry, thinking of Wormtail and Barty Crouch, Jr.

**[…]**

"There have been some good Slytherins, that came out of that house, one of them is Alastor Moody" stated Harry. The twins eyes bulged and stated "Mad Eye was in Slytherin", in absolute shock.

**[…]**

"Can't wait to curse him when I turned seventeen. Might teach him some manners then", stated Harry.

"We come with you then", said the twins, "we could use another target for pranks".

"He's still getting over for what you did to him last summer", replied Harry.

"What did they do", asked Neville.

"You don't want to know, Neville, but I've got a feeling you will found out about though", said Harry. "Still one of my best memories", Harry smiled fondly.

**[…]**

"Hedwig", stated Harry. As if on queue, Hedwig suddenly appears and landed on Harry's knee and started to stroke her.

"She's your familiar", stated Tom.

**[…]**

"Who's wand is it?" asked Neville.

"Morgan Le Fay", stated Draco.

"Merlin", stated the twins.

"Your both wrong, it's one of Ollivander's early models", stated Harry. "I asked him the summer of third year, and you'll find out why in the third book", smiled Harry fondly.

**[…]**

Everyone in the room looked at Harry, "you can sense that?" asked Tom. Harry nodded. "I didn't sense that until I was twenty to get some wand upholsters".

**[…]**

"He's definitely creepy", stated the twins.

**[…]**

"Don't touch Harry there" roared Sirius, Remus, Neville and the twins. They know how much he hated people looking or touching his scar.

"I hate it when people either touch it or look at it", grumbled Harry.

**[…]**

The twins snorted, "Of course not!"

Umbridge started to struggle against her bonds and gag. Harry looked over to her, "Hagrid has been cleared of all charges, and especially when in second year. In fact he needs to get a new wand", said Harry, then turned towards Fudge. "Would you at least consider it before we get out of here".

**[…]**

"That what he meant", sneered Draco.

**[…]**

"I definitely need to talk to my grandmother about that", stated Neville.

"Why?" asked the twins.

Neville instantly clammed up. Harry went over to Neville and whispered, "I know what happened to your parents and I won't say anything to anyone, unless you want me to. Do you want me to come with you to talk to your grandmother about your wand?" Neville nodded and looked extremely grateful. Harry went to back to sit down, "Continue, Draco".

**[…]**

"Definitely not", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Definitely not", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Definitely not", stated Harry.

**[…]**

Harry looked over to Tom, "now you understand what happened at the graveyard". Harry shivered quite alarmingly thinking of Cedric, whilst Tom nodded.

**[…]**

"Muggle junk food", stated Harry. "It's alright when once in a while, but you'll end up like Dudley, if you constantly eat it". Rest of the room nodded, startled that such type of food exists.

**[…]**

"Bloody fame, wish they understood that it was my mother, not me, who defeated him", pointed towards Tom, "when I was fifteen months old". The others shifted slightly in their seats at this.

**[…]**

"That's the end of the chapter", stated Draco.

"Hagrid didn't tell you how to get on the platform", stated Sirius.

"I got on the platform just fine, Sirius", replied Harry.

Both Draco and Harry suddenly yawned.

"Right, everybody to bed", said Narcissca. "It's been a long day, especially on Harry".

A note appeared:

_Hi everybody,_

_Since you are all going to bed, I have created several rooms for you, please go in to the ones stated. Breakfast will be served at approximately 8.00am in the morning._

_Sweet dreams_

_T.R.L. & G.W._

Suddenly 5 doors appeared, each with names on them. Everyone went to their relevant rooms.

**Door 1: **Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Draco

"Can't believe I have to share with Gryffindors", grumbled Draco.

"At least you're not sharing with your parents", countered Harry. Draco's face paled and fell. He then looked at Harry. "I did not want that mental picture". Harry just smirked.

The Gryffindors all had red and gold beds, with Draco's being green and silver. Each had their own names above and with trunks with their stuff in. Off to one side was a large bathroom/shower room, typical of a sports locker room.

**Door 2:** Sirius and Remus

When the two Mauraders went into their room, it was something similar to Sirius room at Grimmauld Place, with loads of topless ladies, but Remus half was more bookish type. Both beds were similar to Gryffindor dorm beds – red and gold. They had a similar bathroom to Gryffindor dorms.

**Door 3: **Narcissica and Lucius

When Narcissica and Lucius went into their room, they found a large king sized bed with canopy, with a large walk in wardrobe with clothing favourites. They also had an en-suite bathroom.

**Door 4: **Tom and Severus

When they both went into their rooms, they found two large king sized beds with canopy's. Tom's were green and silver, whilst Severus had black Egyptian sheets and a mocha coloured quilt. They themselves had an en-suite bathroom.

Each member went and did their individual absolutions before they went to bed. Everyone fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows before any talk before sleep could be done.

**Door 5: **Andromeda and Tonks

Two single beds, one with green and silver canopy (Andromeda), and Tonks is bubblegum pink canopy. Has an en-suite bathroom and walk-in wardrobe.

14


	9. Chapter 9 - Journey From Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

_The next morning:_

In the boys room, everyone woke up at around 6.30am, Draco looked over to Harry, "I can't believe that you weren't the pampered prince I thought you were".

"Blunt truth, I was their bloody house elf", replied Harry rather forcefully. "My chores would for a day would have been make breakfast, lunch and dinner, clean all the dishes, clean the entire house, mow the lawn, weed the garden, paint the garden shed, fence, or whatever Uncle Vernon took his fancy for me to paint. If I don't finish the chores, I have to go into my room, the cupboard under the stairs. I don't get fed, I'm lucky I just get two slices of bread with a lump of cheese".

"The only chores we had was to de-gnome the garden, fold the laundry and clean our rooms", stated the twins.

"My Gran told me to clean my room as well", said Neville.

"Your chores would have broken a house elf", stated Draco absolutely gobsmacked. "You would have needed several house elves just to the house".

"Draco, you seem to have forgotten, the house has four bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, dining room and kitchen", stated Harry, Draco nodded. "It mean that I had to clean at least three bedrooms, unless Aunt Marge is staying, then four, the bathroom, landing, stairs, hallway, living room, dining room, kitchen, every room in that bloody house. It would have meant at least two house elves doing all the jobs there. Then you would probably needed one just to the amount of cooking needed, because Uncle Vernon and Dudley eat like killer whales. Then you would have needed another house elf for the garden alone. This house plot is no bigger than the entrance hall at Hogwarts". Everyone in the room jaws fell to the flaw. "Yet I cleaned, cooked my own ass off, just for them to have the life of luxury".

"I'm sorry", whispered Draco.

"What for?" asked Harry.

"For being a complete twat when I first met you. It's still a bitter pill to swallow", stated Draco truthfully.

"It's going to take time to get what you wanted us to be in the beginning, Draco. I think these books will help us to get there", stated Harry. Draco nodded. "Take one day at a time".

"Still can't believe my mother and sister gave you love potions", stated George.

"Ginny is…was…argh… my sister in all but blood. I've never even thought of her as anything else but as a sister", replied Harry. "Anyway she's the wrong sort for me".

"Wrong sort", chorused the other occupants in the room.

"Ginny's the wrong gender", replied Harry. Neville and Draco's jaws dropped to the floor. George and Fred already suspected that Harry was gay, when they tag teamed as such when he stayed at the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup.

"You're gay!" exclaimed Neville and Draco.

Harry decided to tease Draco, "Is that why you try and keep coming on to me Draco? Is that you're in love with me?" asked Harry ever so sweetly and innocently.

Draco started spluttering and his cheeks started to go a very vibrant pink colour, "No, no, never, I…argh", shaking his head vigorously.

"Is little Drakey blushing!" said the twins teasing Draco. Draco just blushed some more.

"No offense Draco, you're beautiful but you're not my type", stated Harry, causing the twins and Neville to burst out laughing.

"I know Harry's type" stated Neville, "and trust me, you don't want to know what type he likes".

What the boys didn't realise that similar conversations where happening in the other bedrooms, minus the gay part.

The boys decided to get themselves ready and go the sitting room outside ready for the others to get up. They found out that they were the first ones up, and they carried on talking and in some cases teasing each other regarding what happened during their own childhood.

The twins tried to talk to Neville about his parents, but he clammed up about them. "Guys, if Neville wants to talk about his parents, he will, until then, don't approach him on that subject", stated Harry with a glare.

When Snape came out of his room he shared with Tom, his eyes narrowed at the five youngsters on the couches all laughing and joking. When they spotted him, they instantly stopped, which in turn made him suspicious. "What are you five up too?"

"Talking", chorused the group.

"Just getting to know each other better", replied Harry. "It's only fair they get to know about me".

"They're crazy", stated Draco.

"I only went crazy because of Harry", stated Neville.

"Hey, I resent that", exclaimed Harry in defiance.

Whilst that little exchange was going on, the rest of the occupants came out, Lucius asks Severus "What are they on about?".

Snape looks at him "You don't want to know", deadpanned.

Suddenly a note appeared:

_Hi_

_Since the kids have been enjoying themselves a bit too much, pity it wasn't a sugar type rush, at least they know how each tick slightly bit better._

_Breakfast is served._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

_Ps: a bit of everything is just as good._

The breakfast included cereals, toast, pancakes and scrambled eggs, along with tea, coffee and pumpkin juice.

After breakfast, Lucius picked up the book.

"**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters**" stated Lucius.

**[…]**

"When is it ever?" grumbled Harry.

"At least you're getting away from them!"

**[…]**

"That's good", grinned Neville.

"No more back breaking chores", muttered Draco.

"Chores, Draco?", asked Lucius.

Draco blanched, "you don't want to know Father!" whimpering slightly.

**[…]**

"The horror", screamed the twins holding onto each other "can't believe you went over to the dark side".

"I just found out I was a wizard, so give me a break. I would like to see you do better in my position", retorted Harry.

"Okay, we forgive you, but this one time", replied the twins, "but if we here you do any more reading, we might just disown you".

Tom looked at Severus, "are all Gryffindor's like this?"

"Majority of them, yes" replied Severus deadpanned. "That's way they are dunderheads".

**[…]**

Narcissica, Tonks and Andromeda each scrunched up their noses, "nice" sarcastically.

"It just means that Hedwig loves me, as in a familiar sense", replied Harry.

Suddenly Hedwig came in and landed on Harry's knee. Harry started to stroke her feathers, Harry pulled some owl treats from his pocket and gave to Hedwig. "Awww, so cute", stated Tonks innocently as possible. Harry looked up and blushed beat red. The twins and Neville chuckled at Harry's reaction.

**[…]**

"Clutching his ass and tail more like", smirked Harry, remembering all the times Dudley ran out of the room when Harry came in.

**[…]**

"Didn't know you spoke troll, Harry", stated Neville, with a small smile on his lips.

"It's a gift that I picked up living with those trolls", replied Harry.

Rest of the room, chuckled.

**[…]**

"They illegal in Britain, but in the Middle East they are frequently used", stated Lucius.

**[…]**

"Scotland", chorused the kids.

**[…]**

"Tuney, you dunderhead, you knew where it was!" grumbled Snape. The Gryffindor's all looked at Snape then at each other, then they cracked up laughing.

"What are they laughing at now?" asked Snape.

"You", replied Lucius. Snape looked peeved off, "It's only because you decided to grumble regarding Potter's relatives", trying to keep a smirk off his face.

"We like you being like this Uncle Sev", said Draco. "It's more entertaining".

**[…]**

"Yes there is!" stated Neville in a duh voice.

**[…]**

"No, you are barking howling mad", stated Sirius.

"You should know, Sirius", teased Harry, looking at Sirius. Horror suddenly attacked Sirius faced, the rest of the room chuckled at his horror, then he turned to Remus, "along with you", grinning.

Remus looked to Sirius, "is he trying to pull a James on us?" looking shocked.

"I think he is!" exclaimed Sirius.

**[…]**

"It would have been a great conversation starter", stated the twins in stereo.

"It would match the rest of him", replied Harry, chuckling at the memory of it.

"We should get a copy pensieve memory from you Harry when Hagrid gave him the tail", exclaimed Sirius.

"I want one", went around the room at that suggestion.

**[…]**

"Smart", muttered Snape, eyebrows going into hairline.

"Peter Pettigrew didn't" said Remus shaking his head. "Some muggles thought there was a convention going on with him. He did it every single year." The others burst out laughing at how stupid it was, but more so Harry, Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

"More like bribed him", stated Harry.

"Bribed!" exclaimed Draco. "What kind of bribery?"

"£20 pocket money – about twenty-five galleons – and a new, very expensive computer, which recently came out, git", replied Harry, looking slightly peeved.

**[…]**

"What are they up to?" growled Sirius.

"Nothing nice", replied Harry, scowling.

**[…]**

"Camouflage, dimwit", muttered Snape. Smiles went around at him.

**[…]**

"Those…those…those…," muttered Sirius, unable to form coherent words.

Harry then patted Sirius on the arm, "I'm right here, Padfoot, I got onto the platform alright. Just wait and see", all the time whispering at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded.

"You could have been kidnapped, or..." stammered Remus.

Harry turned to Remus, "they were hoping that I was," grimmacing.

Harry turned to Mr Malfoy, "Can you keep reading Mr Malfoy", asked Harry.

**[…]**

"Harry, panics", stated Neville, "No I'm afraid you've got the wrong Harry here".

"Neville, I do panic, I just…don't let it show...that much", replied Harry.

"When Harry panics, then you need to panic", stated the twins.

"When everyone else panics, I stay calm and get them through it", Harry stated simply.

**[…]**

"There should have been auror's there to help muggleborns to help get onto the platform", stated Snape.

"Fudge is an idiot", replied Lucius. "He decided that children isn't important enough to get help onto the platform".

"You need auror's to obliviate the memories of the guards, right", asked Harry. Lucius nodded. "Why couldn't a couple of them be disguised as guards to help the first years onto the platform, so secret safe". The adults face palmed, at such a good idea, and what a stupid idea.

Lucius glared over to Fudge, "Do what Mr Potter suggests for this coming term, Minister?" Fudge just gulped, then nodded. Even Fudge was impressed at that.

"I could ask Minervra to put that in the muggleborn letters that aurors are muggle train guards for 1st September", stated Severus.

**[…]**

"I can see where you get your crazy ideas from Harry", stated Neville, shaking his head.

The others chuckled on how Harry can be so calm, yet can be panicking at the same time.

**[…]**

"Fred, George, why did she that?" asked Harry.

"She wanted to make sure that any strangling first years can trust her to help them onto the platform. She's said that every year we have been going to Hogwarts", said the twins.

**[…]**

The twins stood up, "Enter the Weasleys", then sat back down again. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**[…]**

"Trust them because they've got an owl", sneered Draco.

**[…]**

"After she herself went to Hogwarts, then the twins, Percy, Bill and Charlie, I thought she knew what platform the train leaves", sneered Snape.

The twins bowed their heads, blushing like mad. Neville, Draco and Harry cracked up laughing.

"It was only because what those two did in their first year", snickering Harry, pointing towards the twins, "before their mother could grab hold of them, they ran onto the wrong platform". The rest of the room cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up", said the twins looking sullen.

"Anyone can make that mistake, you found that out first year", said Harry. "I found that out my own mistake in my second".

**[…]**

"Fan girl alert", stage whispered Sirius. Harry smacked Sirius hard over the head. "Ow, Harry, what was that for". Harry smacked him over the head again, looking murderous.

"Have you already forgotten that she tried to use love potion on me", whispered Harry into his ear. Sirius paled dramatically, he held up his hands, "I'm sorry".

"If you make any more of those comments again, I will personally castrate you both human and dog style", threatened Harry. Sirius looked absolutely mortified, but Harry on the inside smiled that he can be able to scare Sirius that easily. He decided to let it lie at the moment before he decides to pull the ultimate prank on him and Remus.

**[…]**

"What rotten luck you have, there" said the twins.

"No, that's Harry's luck", stated Neville. "I got a feeling that you will be hearing more of Harry's luck".

**[…]**

"No, you are George", replied Harry.

"How can you tell", asked the twins. Harry just tapped his nose. "Harry!"

Neville looked at the twins and stated plainly, "you should know by now that he won't give his secrets willingly".

"I just call them Mr Weasley", stated Snape.

Harry turned to Snape, "they are not one entity, Professor. They both got sublte differences, you just need to look at them more closely to realise who is who!" stated Harry smirking. The twins looked at Harry pleading to tell them his secret. Harry ignored them, but gave Snape a look saying he will tell him how to recognised them individually.

**[…]**

"Plump woman", asked the twins, sniggering. "Good one Harry".

**[…]**

Harry, Neville and the twins all cracked up at Ron's description. "That's very good description of him", said the twins between gasps. The adults in the room had to put a hand over their hands to cover their smiles.

"Wait till you get to yours then", replied Harry smiling like an idiot. The others groaned.

"Oh, bugger", replied Sirius, "can I still run". Remus this time smacked him over the head. Sirius started stroke his hair, "mind my hair" looking indignantly. Everyone else cracked up laughing at his stupid antics.

**[…]**

"I thought she was crazy when she suggested that", stated Harry.

"Why?" asked Lucius.

"Muggles don't have that sort of illusion", replied Harry. "And apparently you've forgotten that I was muggle raised".

**[…]**

"It is", stated Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Lucius. Snape groaned realising that Harry was telling the truth regarding the barrier.

"Second year", replied Harry, he then looked over to Snape, "don't encourage Mr Malfoy, Professor, please?" with innocent puppy eyes at him.

**[…]**

The twins, and Neville clapped at Harry, "yah, you did it". Harry blushed slightly.

**[…]**

"Neville", cheered the twins and Harry.

"He is always getting lost, Trevor", replied Neville sullenly.

"Trevor!" asked the room.

"Trevor the toad", replied the current Gryffindor students.

**[…]**

"Lee", cheered the twins and Harry again.

**[…]**

Harry snorted. "He's still haven't got over his fear of spiders. Apparently Aragog made it worse", simply stated.

"What's an Aragog", asked many of the residents. Tom's stomach plunged, he knows who Aragog is.

"You'll found out in second year", replied Harry.

"I wonder what ever happened to Shirley", asked the twins, thinking. Hedwig hooted and puffed out her chest looking extremely proud at her accomplishment. The twins looked at Hedgwig, "She didn't..."

Neville and Harry said, "She did. And right in front me, Ron and Hermoine," smirking. Suddenly the twins eyes turned into galleons, "that's why Ron fainted in the common room first year then."

**[…]**

"Ouch", said Neville, "here I thought I was the clumsy one". Tonks snorted, then looks at Neville, "looks like we're in the same boat kiddo". Neville blushed.

"You two can start a convention then", snorted Remus at them, then he went red with embarrassment at what he said out loud.

**[…]**

"You'll helped", exclaimed Remus, "from what I hear, you do nothing but prank people".

Harry looked at Remus, "if you have the right contacts, they won't prank you".

"Definately", stated the twins, "and more to the point why should we prank the "Boy Who Lived" with silly pranks."

**[…]**

Snorts all round. "I like to see you all do that. Growing up, as normal as one can be, suddenly thrust into a world where you are famous. I bloody well hate my fame", grumbled Harry.

"Your father would be rolling around in his grave about that", stated Remus, "that attention seeking brat".

Unbeknownst to Remus and Sirius, Snape agreed that Potter Senior was an attention seeking brat.

**[…]**

"Eavesdropping, Potter", sneered Snape. "Seems that is a nasty habit you have picked up".

"I found that it's a very good habit. Like with Sirius here, no one told me that he was my godfather, I only found out by overhearing certain cretins talking about it in a pub and that includes two professors", stated Harry. Severus was intrigued by that revelation, but let it lie for the time being.

**[…]**

"Social suicide", said the twins. "She never learns".

**[…]**

"Bloody prat", snarled the twins, thinking how he has just destroyed his mother.

Harry suddenly had an idea, may be we could get Percy in on our side.

**[…]**

Lucius couldn't stop chuckling at that. "How is it that your so funny, but your mother isn't" asked Lucius.

"We think it's a combination of dad and the Prewitt genes – our uncles Fabian and Gideon, they were our idols when we were younger", stated the twins.

"You've got their half sentance personality's just right", chuckled Sirius, remembering all the times when they did it in front of the Marauders.

**[…]**

"Never give pranksters ideas", grumbled Snape, "more importantly, it was her idea" looking absolutely shocked.

"She's our inspiration", said the twins, "considering who her brothers were, and they were pranksters themselves in their day," shacking their heads.

**[…]**

"He most certainly doesn't need looking after, he's a right tactless git", grumbled the twins.

"How can be Ron be tactless", asked Narcissica.

"Easy, he always says things..."

"...before his brain kicks into gear..."

...thinks with his stomach..."

"more often than not", finished the twins.

"I feel like strangling him sometimes", stated Harry and Neville.

"So do we," replied the twins, "and we live with him".

**[…]**

"Ohh, you dolts", said Harry shaking his head.

"Hey, we were thirteen, and we just met our peer idols", grinned the twins.

"Next time, don't go all star struck then", replied Harry, "it's a bit disconcerting if not used to all the fame".

**[…]**

"Stop with the eavesdropping, Potter", sneered Snape.

"Never", stated Harry cheekily, "it's the only way to get useful information without the interrogation part".

The others in the room thought it made sense that way, especially Tom, Severus and Lucius.

**[…]**

"Definitely a fan girl that one", said Sirius shaking his head.

"She thinks Harry is her Prince Charming, and will sweep her off her feet", said the twins, "and it got worse after you saved her from the Chamber of Secrets".

"Yeah right, she's definitely going to get a very rude awakening soon", smirks Harry.

"Definitely", stated the other kids.

"I've got a feeling that we missed a conversation somewhere", whispered Tom to Severus shaking his head.

"We will find out along the way at some point", said Severus.

**[…]**

"You didn't", said Sirius sternly.

"They didn't", said Harry chuckling, "but someone else did though".

"We wanted to keep our skins on our backsides, thank you very much", stated the twins abashed.

**[…]**

"We did," stated the twins.

**[…]**

"We didn't, but we did send it to someone who really need it", said the twins.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

Harry gave the twins a Evans patented glare, which they noticed the saying, _don't you dare tell him yet_, they turned back to Sirius, "You'll find out towards the end of the book", said the twins.

Sirius just groaned, saying, "I wish you all stop saying that".

"Where would we get all the entertainment then, Sirius?" asked Harry cheekily, which caused Remus to chuckle. "We definately need our entertainment".

**[…]**

"You definitely got guts there", said Sirius and Remus shaking their heads.

**[…]**

"Not everywhere is full, we checked we went to Lee", said the twins.

**[…]**

"He had that mark for a month", laughed Harry. "He was royally henpecked by many females about it, including Professor McGonagall".

The twins suddenly burst out laughing, "I think we saw a few of those times ourselves, and one by Professor McGonagall. She threatened to tell our mum about it," which had the room in hysterics.

**[…]**

"Yah", shouted the twins, jumping up and back down again.

**[…]**

The twins, Harry and Neville burst out laughing. "The tarantula got loose in the common room a couple of days into term, we found it on top of Harry's face one morning, Harry here was cool as cucumber, while Ron was screaming like a little girl".

"I did ask Ron numerous times to shut up, but he wouldn't", said Harry.

"In the end, I had to shove Ron onto his bed and put a pillow over his head just to calm him down, while they ran off with the spider", said Neville.

"Didn't McGonagall help you with that incident", asked Snape.

"Nope", said the Gryffindors.

**[…]**

"No, I'm Bugs Bunny", replied Harry sarcastically.

"What an idiot," exclaimed Snape, shaking his head at the youngest Weasley male's idiotic sentance.

"You only just noticed that sir", asked Harry cheekily. "We in Gryffindor known about that for years".

"He's definitely his mother's son", whispered Tom in Severus's ear, smiling, which some unexpected giggles came out of Severus mouth, which surprised both him and everyone else.

**[…]**

"Merlin, does he ever shown tact", smirked Severus.

"Nope", replied Neville, the twins and Harry. "Be glad you only have him in potions, sir. We have to have him all year round, Neville and I in Gryffindor," Harry pointing to the twins, "they have him at The Burrow".

**[…]**

"Still too much information pup", stated Sirius into Harry's ear.

"I can remember so much more now, because of the Dementors," whispered back. "Wish I didn't, but I do". Sirius then gave Harry a one armed hug, since Remus heard as well, he hugged Harry as well.

**[…]**

"Definitely not" stated Draco. Suddenly he found himself with a bunch of pillows thrown at him.

"You didn't give yourself a good impression, Draco", stated Harry, "and it went down hill from there". Draco conceded this point, he didn't make a good impression on Harry.

**[…]**

"At least you don't paint all the muggles with the same medevial values as the Dursleys," said the twins.

**[…]**

"Not all muggles are like them", said Harry. "They are the worst type of muggles going, I wish I did go to an orphanage some times, at least I would have time doing other things", wistfully. The adults just gave Harry a strange look. "You don't want to know just yet", stated Draco.

**[…]**

"That would be mum's fault that he got insecurity problems", said the twins. "She's always trying to compare us to either Bill, Charlie and Percy, the good ones with the better grades, ambition, go and join the Ministry shit".

Harry chuckled. "At least you don't have to go down the route now, do you" said Harry smiling at the twins.

"Definitely not", said the twins, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"You find out at end of four year", said Harry, smirking.

**[…]**

"It's not even he's real name", said Harry looking at Tom, who shifted uncomfortably. "It will be coming out at end of the second book", than song-sanged Harry. Tom then looked distinctively uncomfortable. "It's up to you to tell them yourself, or the book do it for you".

**[…]**

"I never grew up in the wizarding world, duh", said Harry.

"Must muggleborns actually say 'You Know Who'" said the twins, "but that's to do with fitting in".

**[…]**

"Definitely not one of the worst", said Snape. "You just need to concentrate more".

"Maybe if the teacher wasn't an idiot, then maybe I would have been interesting. You ruined it on the first day", said Harry.

Sirius and Remus had a feeling that they weren't going to like it. Tom looked at Severus thinking what the hell did he do to Potter that made him like that.

**[…]**

"Sheep", shouted the twins.

"Baa", replied Harry, Neville, Remus and Sirius. They looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

**[…]**

"Harry, you should really eat", said Narcissa. Everyone who knows her, knows that she can go into dragon-mode, but the others looked at her as if she had grew an extra head, surprised that she can act like that.

**[…]**

"What are Mars Bars", asked Draco.

"Muggle chocolate", replied Harry, "sometimes I miss them when I'm at Hogwarts" dreamily. Meanwhile Remus had started drooling.

Harry looked at Remus, and stated "do you mind Remus?" Remus looked at Harry dumbly, "keep your drool to yourself, please?" Remus suddenly looked a bit sheepish at drooling over chocolate, yet again, but he carried on in his day dream.

**[…]**

Everyone looked at Remus who was still drooling, it took a combination effort of Sirius and Harry to snap Remus out of his day dream. "Sorry about that, where were we". Everyone else cracked up laughing, at how the werewolf is such a chocoholic.

**[…]**

"Don't be too sick", said Narcissa. This started Harry to feel a little creeped out at.

**[…]**

"Literally and figuratively" said Harry.

**[…]**

"Charlie likes corned beef", said the twins. "He likes beef".

"Why doesn't he tell her that then?" asked Harry looking abashed.

"Too scared to", replied the twins.

**[…]**

"You two bonded over chocolate", said Remus looking at Harry.

"That what we did it with you Remus," said Sirius, smiling fondly, "took us three quarters of the way to Hogwarts to get you to come out of your shell". Remus blushed at this comment.

**[…]**

"Got five of him" said Remus.

"Don't let Ron hear you say that", stated Neville, Harry and the twins, "he will whine at you to get one". Remus shuddered at this comment.

**[…]**

"Got four of Ptolemy, and one Harry Potter – they are even rarer", said Remus. "Probably six in total that was released".

"What does it take to get that card then, Remus?" asked Harry.

"No comment", replied Remus. Harry pouted, along with the collectors of Chocolate Frogs cards.

**[…]**

"He really is an idiot", said the twins shaking their heads, "he's already told you that he grew up with Muggles".

The purebloods looked shocked.

"Muggles don't know who Dumbledore is", said Harry.

**[…]**

Snape's and Tom's eyes went wide, but didn't say anything. Harry noticed this, but he himself didn't say anythings.

**[…]**

"Always thinks with his stomach", said Harry shaking his head.

"We've got it bad when it comes to food, but Ron takes it to an all new level", said the twins.

"His table manners are artrocious", stated Harry and Neville. "I have more food on my thanks to him", as Harry carried on. "He eats and talks at the same time". Harry, Neville and the twins shuddered at this mental image.

**[…]**

"Sounds like dad there", said the twins.

"At times he does sound like Mr Weasley, regarding the muggle obsession," said Harry.

**[…]**

"Definitely a good catch there, Harry" said Remus. "Circe and Parcelsus are two of the rarest cards going".

**[…]**

"Didn't want to know how you know that", said Snape shaking his head. The twins smirked.

**[…]**

"I like sprouts", said Harry. The kids all turned to Harry thinking he's lost it. "It's one of the few vegetables that the Dursleys won't eat at Christmas".

**[…]**

"At least you've got very good choices there", said the twins.

**[…]**

"Neville", shouted the twins and Harry.

"Trevor always doing that, disappearing", said Neville. "He doesn't like the train, the dormitories or the classrooms".

"Maybe he's had one too many bad experiences with those places, Neville" said Harry, "why don't you leave him at home for the next year for a very good rest".

"I'll talk to my gran about that", said Neville cheerfully.

**[…]**

Growls went around the room.

"What did that specific rat did you?" asked Narcissa. Lucius lips twitched.

"You'll found out in third book, Mrs Malfoy", said Harry. "No more making growlings noises" to Sirius and Remus, "you are going to spoil the surprise".

**[…]**

"That's definitely wrong there. The wand should be your own", stated Snape.

"We know, it was originally Charlie's", said the twins. "Percy should have either had new robes or Hermes, but not both. Ron should have had the wand".

"I'm glad that he did have Charlie's old wand", said Harry, "it worked out in the end of second year", smiling at the memory.

**[…]**

"Hermoine", grinned the Gryffindor's. "She was such a dork then".

**[…]**

"Ron has never met many women at this stage in his life", said the twins in a commentating voice. Everybody cracked up laughing.

**[…]**

Fred and George burst out laughing rolling about on the floor. "Can't believe he fell for that", gasped through breaths.

**[…]**

Lucius was wheezing after this "Does she ever breathe?"

"Only when she's nervous", said Harry.

"And when she needs tell a teacher as much information in a short amount of time, like she swallowed the entire textbook", said Snape.

**[…]**

"You telling me," muttered Lucius.

**[…]**

"Not just them anymore", said Harry whistfully. "From what Hermoine told me, they took liabilities on me".

"Why don't you sue them, then?" asked Lucius. "If you do, I contact my solicitors for you, they are the best in the business".

Harry nodded his head, "I'll think about it, Mr Malfoy".

**[…]**

"Any house is better than with him at times", said Harry.

"Agreed", stated the twins, and Neville.

**[…]**

"Yes, I knew it was a dud, he gormless enough to be pranked", said George.

**[…]**

"Not all Slytherin's are bad, as Gryffindor is all good", stated Harry.

The Slytherin's in the room looked absolutely stunned at Harry's comment. Harry whispered in Sirius ear, "Remember Wormtail". Sirius nodded before he could get on his high house regarding house rivalries.

**[…]**

"More specifically, a curse-breaker", said the twins.

**[…]**

Harry snorted but didn't say anything.

**[…]**

"Muggle raised, dimwit", said Harry.

"Maybe I should give Ron to Crabbe and Goyle", said Draco. The Gryffindor's kids stared at him. "He's got the same mentality as each other". The room cracked up laughing.

When the twins got ahold of themselves, "Who do you think will crack first, Crabbe, Goyle or Ron?"

**[…]**

Draco started looking for a place to hide. The Slytherin's in the room wondering what the hell as gotten into Draco. Lucius face fell, he smacked Draco over the head. "We will be discussing your behaviour later".

**[…]**

"Well, they are", admitted Draco.

**[…]**

"Bond, James Bond", said Harry with a straight face. Tonks burst out laughing, "when did you watch muggle films, Draco?" asked Tonks innocently. Draco blushed pink. Everyone else burst out laughing.

**[…]**

"Definitely your mother there, Potter", said Snape.

**[…]**

"Like how little Drakey is now", teased the twins.

**[…]**

"Don't fight", said Remus trying to admonished Harry.

Snape turned to Remus, "maybe you should have done that to Potter Senior and not Harry when you were a prefect", sneered Snape. Remus paled.

Harry whispered, "Please remember that I'm Harry and not my father, nor my mother, I am my own person. Something that needs to be implemented in a few people beside yourself" seathed Harry. "Why didn't you stop the bullying then?"

Remus looked at Harry absolutely gobsmacked at how Harry could make him feel small, even Lily couldn't have don't that. "I need time to think about that Harry", replied Remus plainly. The others, apart from Sirius, looked curiously at the two wondering what that conversation was about.

**[…]**

"What happened?" asked the twins and Sirius bouncing up and down.

Harry just smirked.

**[…]**

"Only good thing he's done", chorused Harry, Sirius and Remus, getting weird glares from everyone else.

**[…]**

"Bloody rat", mumbled Sirius, Remus and Harry.

**[…]**

"It sounds like you weren't friends from the off", asked Sirius.

"We weren't", Harry looked at Snape, "Please don't tell them just yet". Harry gave Snape a small smirk. Snape understood that Harry was planning to prank the pair of them royally.

**[…]**

"Another royal henpecker", stated Neville, the twins and Harry. Everyone else snorted.

**[…]**

Snape started snickering at that. Something just dawned on both Remus and Sirius minds that it was him. "You're the one that changed the recording", asked Sirius in amazement.

"It was me and Lily that did it", replied Severus.

"We got blamed for something we didn't do", stated Sirius.

"That was Lily's idea to get you lot into trouble before we get there", replied Severus.

"What did you do?" asked Harry in an exciting voice.

"That wasn't the message was received throughout the train, it was a bunch of swear words", replied Snape. The twins looked at Snape in awe.

"Please come pranking with us?" asked the twins, pleadingly.

**[…]**

Harry looking at Professor Snape, "Could there be more lighting there? Just something that would be there for the first trip over to Hogwarts for the first years, nothing permenant?" asked Harry. Severus looked impressed at that suggestion. "I'll take it Dumbledore", Severus simply stated.

"I'll take it the Board of Governers", stated Lucius.

**[…]**

"Stop noticing everything Harry", said Neville, sternly, but his eyes were full of mirth.

**[…]**

"Same reaction", stated Tonks. Everyone else had smiles on their faces remembering their first impression of Hogwarts.

**[…]**

"Wish I pushed them in", muttered both Neville and Harry.

**[…]**

"Something which you forgot to do, hey Sirius", asked Remus, rubbing his chest. Harry noticed this.

"Wasn't my fault, I was taking in everything", replied Sirius.

"You fell in then Sirius", asked Harry.

Sirius bowed his head and rubbed back of his head sheepishly. "I also took James and Remus in with me too".

Everyone else cracked up laughing.

"And Peter", Remus said, "had to sit through the entire feast in damp clothing".

**[…]**

"That's the end of the chapter", said Lucius. He then went and got a quill, ink and parchment. He wrote:

_Diagon Alley – clothes shop_

_Hogwarts Express – spoke ill of the dead, Weasleys, thievery_

"Lucius, when you're going to speak to Draco, I rather be with you. I've got a feeling that whatever Draco has said to me, has been false", said Severus.

"Harry, please help me!" asked Draco.

"Draco, you dug this hole, you have to dig yourself out", replied Harry. "A muggle saying 'every man for themselves', and this applies in this case".

"Please", Draco started to beg.

Harry went over to Draco and pulled him into their room.

"Why do you want me to help you?" asked Harry.

"I haven't been entirely honest when I spoke to Severus and my father", admitted Draco.

"You're gonna have a conversation with your father after this book, right", said Harry, Draco nodded. "If I were you, you cough up the remaining years to them in this conversation", Draco looked absolutely horrified, "best if you write down the things that you have done in the remaining years, and I look over it" Draco nodded, "you will need to ask your father for a time out before the conversation to get your facts completely straight for the other years", Draco looked somewhat relieved. "You ask him if you could have a break before you two talk to each other, and that he has to trust you on that part. If he doesn't I will intervene, okay". Draco nods.

"Thanks!"

Meanwhile, "where did Draco and Harry go to", asked Lucius.

"Gone to have a private conversation", replied the twins. Then Draco and Harry remerged, while Harry walked past the twins, he smacked them over the heads, "heads out of the gutter".

"Father, when we have the conversation regarding my attitude for this book, I just need some time to write things down", Lucius started to object but Draco put his hands up, "it will be regarding the other years father, and Harry will be helping me, okay".

Lucius looked at Harry, "is this what you agreed to?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, it would be prudent to get all the facts together in one go", replied Harry.

Lucius passed the book to Tom.

Snacks and drinking materials appeared while they were having there little conversations.

A/N: Please read and review. Please let me know if certain words are not spelled correctly, I know that I might have spelled at least one word wrong in this chapter, even after Google, and looking at dictionaries. Also I would like to have a beta to help me out with the correct wordings, grammar and spellings. Thank you.

23


	10. Chapter 10 - The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

**Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat** read Tom.

"At least we get to hear what took so long with the sorting hat", stated Neville. Harry found the ceiling very interesting and whistling very innocently.

**[…]**

"Definitely not" stated Snape. The rest of the room just smirked, not commentating on how funny he was and how right it was with her.

Harry suddenly blinked, "oh shit", exclaimed Harry. "That bastard obliviated me when I was talking to Professor McGonagall when I was growing up" growled out.

"What!"

"Professor McGonagall regularly came to see me when I was growing up, first in her feline form, then as a witch, we met while at the park", said Harry looking absolutely stunned that someone could be so cruel at making him loose friends like that. Harry suddenly looked at Snape, "could he be obliviating other people for his own gain?"

**[…]**

"Like your descriptions", smirked Sirius, then added "feels like I'm back there again", lost in memories.

**[…]**

"Was it like it when you first years?" asked Harry to Sirius and Remus.

"Yes" they replied. The others nodded in agreement, that they acted like that themselves.

**[…]**

"My first proper family", muttered Harry, sullenly. Unbeknownst to Harry, Sirius, Remus and Snape all heard him and nodded their heads in agreement at him.

**[…]**

"Come to think of it, her speech has changed since we were there!" stated Sirius. Lucius, Narcissica, Andromeda and Tonks all nodded agreement that it was practically the same speech as their first year.

"McGonagall actually told me that it's always easier to make the same speech to the first years", stated Remus. "Make much fairer to everyone, instead of bad-mouthing Slytherin and try to make Gryffindor look and sound good". Everyone thought that it was a fair assessment, no biased against any one house.

**[…]**

"Neville, how did that happen?" asked Harry.

"No idea", replied Neville.

**[…]**

"How many times as that come up, regarding Ron's mucky nose", asked the twins.

"I think it's the last time", replied Harry. "I can tell you, Ron finally got rid of it by Halloween. Even Professor McGonagall henpecked Ron regarding that smudge. Funny thing is, she did it at the beginning of a Transfiguration class at the beginning of October".

Neville started laughing, "one of my better memories of first year", smiling dreamily.

"More to the point, does he ever wash his face?" sneered Lucius.

The twins thought about, "No, we don't think he does, we think he's allergic to getting clean", stated the twins.

**[…]**

"Not going to happen", stated Neville and the twins.

"Your father was just the same", smiled Sirius, "but for him, he tried to make even messier".

"We can trade then", said Harry. "My messy hair for his messy hair".

**[…]**

"Professor McGonagall said quietly", said the twins, making everyone chuckle.

**[…]**

"Only Ron's ego just got hurt", said Harry.

**[…]**

Harry groaned.

"Nervous much, little Harrykins", said the twins.

**[…]**

"That didn't help" chorused Neville and Harry.

**[…]**

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

Neville and Harry just smirked, "you'll see".

"I hate that phrase, please use another one", stated Sirius, getting slightly titchy.

"No. Anyway it's more fun watching you sqirm", replied Harry cheekily.

**[…]**

"Ah", said Sirius, "just the usual ghost welcoming party", smiling.

"Remember what Peter did, Sirius?" asked Remus, smirking. Sirius started chuckling. Severus smirked.

"What?" asked the kids and Tonks, bouncing in the seats.

Both Remus and Sirius turned to the group and both said, "He fainted!"

"The ghosts still talk about that incident", said Remus, "I asked when I was teaching at Hogwarts".

**[…]**

"Peeves", chorused the pranksters, Harry and Neville.

"Still causing mischief, I see", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

"Nick", chorused the Gryffindors.

"Nick?" asked Draco.

"You'll find out later in this chapter, if I'm not mistaken", said Harry, smirking at the head dropping incident.

**[…]**

"Seamus", chorused Neville and Harry.

**[…]**

"It's her favourite book", said Harry shaking his head, "I swear she swallowed the entire book".

**[…]**

The twins suddenly had an evil glint in their eyes.

"No you will not", stated Snape. "The hat cannot be removed from Hogwarts. Got spells on it to make sure that it doesn't leave Hogwarts".

"Doesn't matter, we can make one ourselves, then", said the twins, still with their evil glint in their eyes. Snape shuddered at that comment.

**[…]**

"Please sing for us, Tom" asked the twins sweetly.

"No," replied Tom, "and no talking during it, either".

**[…]**

Fred and Snape paled. Harry just smirked. Fred looked at Harry, "I'm not even going to comment on that smirk".

"Don't know what you're talking about Fred", replied Harry mysteriously. "You just may well have seer blood in you".

**[…]**

"Would have been better", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Everybody would have been in that house", stated Snape.

"Even you?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow at him. Snape did the mature thing and ignored him, but there was a slight pink tinge in his cheeks. Harry smirked, he just got his own answer.

**[…]**

"Hufflepuff" chorused the twins. Neville blushed. Harry noticed this, but decided not to comment. Harry thought that them two will get it together at some point.

**[…]**

"Puff".

**[…]**

"Claw".

**[…]**

The twins started catcalling again. Harry noticed that Tom was started to get really irritated at the twins, Harry sent an incognito stinging hex at the twins to make them shut up, to which they yelped. They looked around to see who did it, they suspected who, but couldn't get no concrete evidence.

**[…]**

Harry put his hands before the Slytherin's could start talking, "I didn't hear anything good about you, and these are my thoughts, even though I don't put mouth before brain disease like Ron does". The Slytherins looked slightly pacified at that comment.

**[…]**

"Idiot", stated Harry. Those who weren't at Hogwarts for Harry's second year, raised an eyebrow at that comment. Harry noticed this, "When you read the second book, you'll understand why he is an idiot".

**[…]**

"It seems he's not a good Hufflepuff", mumbled Harry, thinking back to his second year.

**[…]**

"Don't say a word, Fred, George", stated Harry, without looking at them, their mouths were already open. The twins looked at Harry in awe.

**[…]**

Everybody chuckled at that. Those who saw it, where shaking their heads.

**[…]**

"When do you think Ron will get it on with Hermoine?" asked Harry to the twins. The twins looked horrified.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked the twins.

"You do know that them to argue like they are a married couple", stated Harry. The twins then started thinking and came to the same realisation.

"They will get it together, but it would involve some drastic action on both parts to make them see sense", sated the twins. Harry agreed with them. Snape looked horrified that Ron Weasley going out with Hermoine Granger. The children would be somewhere between Granger and Weasley.

**[…]**

They all looked at Harry, as if he had grew a second head. "No one in the history of Hogwarts has anyone been sent home again. You'll know if you were a squib by the time you would have had your Hogwarts letter", stated Harry, looking horrified that Harry not being at Hogwarts, which in turn made Sirius and Harry laugh at Remus face.

"Remus, I now know that I am a wizard, and I have been training as a wizard for the past four years", said Harry, placating him. "If I need anything regarding my studies, I will let you know". Remus nodded. Tonks smiled at how Harry can be able to control Remus like that. She wants to get to know Remus herself.

**[…]**

Lucius smacked Draco over the head, "Malfoy's don't strut".

Draco rubbed his head, "Sorry Father", looking sheepish.

**[…]**

Harry groaned. _Here we go_, thought Harry.

**[…]**

"Oh, god, here it comes again", mumbled Harry, rubbing his temples with his right hand.

**[…]**

"You could have been put into any house", stated Sirius, looking absolutely shocked at Harry.

"Sirius, I'm a descendent from the Hogwarts founders", stated Harry slowly enough for Sirius to get the information into his head. Sirius eyes went wide. "The information was on one of the parchments which Professor Snape and I brought back from Gringrotts". Sirius nodded at the news. Apart from Professor Snape and Harry, rest of the occupants were shocked at the news, as they originally didn't take in properly at the time.

**[…]**

Professor Snape slipped off his chair and landed on his knees looking at Harry, "you could have been in my house". Harry nodded.

"I would have been in your house if I didn't met certain people that wasn't prejudiced against or people that in your house, made me prejudiced against your house, sir", replied Harry. Snape nodded at this statement. He sat back into his chair and glared at Draco who flinched at his look.

**[…]**

The twins started the chant again. Harry looked at the twins, "if you two don't shut it soon, Tom will go nuclear on you, we don't want that don't we", said Harry, looking all sweet and innocent at them, while Tom looked murderous at them. The twins gulped and nodded. Snape couldn't believe his eyes, that Potter could be able to control them two just like that.

**[…]**

Everyone in the room shuddered at that, muttering, "I hate it when they do that".

**[…]**

The Malfoys (Lucius and Narcissca), Sirius and Remus looked slightly taken back, "What the…?" Apart from Andromeda and Tonks everyone who had Quirrell that year shakes their head at that bumbling twit.

Sirius noticed this, but declined to comment, Remus face paled, he knew that one of his predecessors had some trouble and that he died in the line of duty, thinking what the hell happened to him.

**[…]**

"Oh goodie", said Harry sarcastically.

**[…]**

"You really are a scrawny git, Harry", said the twins. "Wish we were scrawny like that?"

"That's because you are scrawny gits yourself", retorted Harry, "even with the amount of food we eat".

**[…]**

"Knowing him, he probably wants us there all year round" stated Harry. "Everyone needs a holiday from people who we are around 24/7".

Snape just looked at Harry "24/7". Harry smirked.

"It means 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, sir". Snape nods. "It's more of a muggle saying than anything else". The purebloods looked slightly shocked but understandable that particular phrase is useful for them.

**[…]**

_What the…_ thought Lucius. He's started to think to get the school governors on to the case to remove Dumbledore from the position of Headmaster, thinking that we need to have a headmaster who can be able to handle themselves without going bonkers, as such, or saying words that make no sense.

**[…]**

Everybody chorused, "Definitely".

**[…]**

"I don't want to see your definition of starved Harry", said Sirius plainly, shaking his head, not wanting to think about it.

**[…]**

"He definitely needs to be pranked again, what do you say my dear brother of mine", asked George.

"Most certainly, my dear brother of mine", replied Fred. The others in the room couldn't figure out who's who when they said that.

**[…]**

"It was the most delicious food I have ever tasted, before I got to taste your mother's food", stated Harry to the twins. "Even I can't cook that good".

The twins looked at Harry, eyes bulging, "are you nuts? I know that at least a half a dozen times while you were at the Burrow, you cooked, your food actually tasted better than mum's and that is saying something", looking at Harry if he has lost his mind.

The other occupants all looked at Harry, thinking "how good is his cooking".

Suddenly a note appears:

_Hi everybody_

_Harry will cook for you when you all read the books._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

Harry groaned. The twins looked at Harry. "You heard the people in the note, you will cook", said the twins, mocking him slightly by wagging their fingers at him.

**[…]**

"There's your answer Draco", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"How can he be nearly headless?" asked Draco. Those who were there that night, or whoever knows Nick, smirked. Draco just realised what he said, and asked Tom to carry on.

**[…]**

The Slytherins and Tonks all went "Eww", while the Gryffindors had smirks on their faces.

"And Nick loves the attention he gets when he does that", stated Harry.

**[…]**

Draco looked stunned, "you noticed that".

"I notice a lot of things Draco, have you only just noticed it", replied Harry, smirking. Draco turned away, muttering under his breath.

**[…]**

"We did", chorused Sirius, Remus and the twins.

"Chased us around the castle for three hours", said Sirius and Remus.

"Chased us around the castle for six hours", said the twins, "come to think of it, he even chased us around Gryffindor Tower."

**[…]**

"Ron would have been very hungry about now", smirked the twins.

"He's got food for brains", said Harry. "I may only shared a dorm with him four years, how long have you noticed that".

"Since he kept complaining about food when he was six years old", replied the twins.

**[…]**

"That's not even funny", muttered Snape. "Could be dangerous", was the other words that was heard from Snape. Everyone's eyebrows went up. Thinking that if a witch or wizard was born to a muggle, it could be very dangerous for that person growing up.

**[…]**

Snape growled. Neville suddenly looked very scared. Snape looked at Neville, "I would be talking to your Grandmother about this".

"Join the queue professor", stated Harry. Snape looked at Harry eyebrows raised. Harry looked at Neville, if for a private conversation and Neville nodded, he then turned to Snape, "I tell you later"

**[…]**

"Studying is one thing, but that is just plain ridiculous", said Tom, shaking his head.

Harry looked at Tom, "if you thought this was bad, wait till we get nearer to exams, she's a bloody nightmare".

The twins and Neville agreed that she can be a nightmare, probably be another Percy in the making regarding studying.

**[…]**

Tom suddenly stopped reading, then looked at Snape, then back at the book, "accurate description". Rest of the room, tried to stop their laughter, every now and again, there was a snort of laughter. Snape just glared at them. "Professor, I did not write this book, it may portray my thoughts at the time, but they don't now", said Harry with a straight face at him.

Tom leaned closer to Snape and whispered in his ear, "if I were you, you should tell them to let their laughter out, because it's going to get real annoying shortly", Snape just glared at Tom, which intensified the laughter from the others, one or two of them were at that point laughing openly. Snape then looked at the others, shaking his head and he stormed off towards the bedroom he shared with Tom. The rest of them (apart from Tom and Harry), burst out laughing.

Harry then went over to Tom and sat next to him. "What are we going to do about these idiots?" whispered Harry. "Come with me Harry".

Both Tom and Harry went towards the bedroom, which caused the rest of the occupants to sober up, wondering where them two are going. "Hey Harry, where you going?" shouted Sirius, but Harry just ignored him.

They found Snape on his bed, curled up. "Severus", asked Tom. No answer from Severus.

Harry went closer, "Professor", Snape just looked at Harry, "we may not like each other, but those idiots outside, have no idea what it truly feels like to be laughed at, I may look like my father, but I will be no bully, I've had enough of Dudley bullying me growing up, but I do respect you". Snape nodded.

"Professor, these clothes I wear, they are Dudley's cast offs. This t-shirt, it was Dudley's four years ago", Snape's and Tom's eyes went wide, "he grows out several inches a year".

"Severus, I had a horrible childhood, and I can see pain in your eyes, along with Harry here", said Tom, Snape nodded, "but if we can work together when we walk out there together, we can prank them good about laughing at you. Make them think that we did something that make them think".

"Draco, Neville and the twins, will definitely think that I've been up to something", stated Harry.

"Why's that?" sneered Snape.

"I'm gay!" said Harry plainly speaking. Both occupants just dropped their jaws to the floor. "If I play it right, they will think that we might have done something".

When Harry emerged first, the twins looked at Harry and saw him smirk, they suddenly exclaimed "you didn't". When Neville and Draco saw this smirk, "I think he did". The rest of the adults in the room looked on in total confusion, but when Tom and Severus came out behind him with the exact same smirk, the kids started muttering, "oh shit, they did".

When they all sat down again, Severus asked Tom, "Can we carry on reading?"

**[…]**

"It wasn't you professor", said Harry, looking at Snape, then did a quick look at Tom, then back again. Snape nodded.

**[…]**

Snape eyebrows went up, "I only wanted to know who you were sir", stated Harry, with a small smile, which got all the other residents of the room looking slightly perplexed at the scenario played out.

**[…]**

"I think Percy likes you sir", said Harry deadpanned. Snape spluttered, the twins looked like they were kicked in the stomach at that revelation, before Harry started laughing at their reactions, with the rest of the group joining in.

**[…]**

"I couldn't because of your mother's eyes", muttered Snape.

**[…]**

"That also includes me now", said Harry, sighing happily, "and it's all been unintentional as well".

**[…]**

"Except for Potter", muttered Draco.

Neville looked at Draco shaking his head, at least he knew that Harry got on the team on talent.

**[…]**

"He's not serious, I am", stated Sirius. Harry smacked him on the head, "Sirius, Dumbledork was perfectly serious regarding the third floor corridor".

**[…]**

"Not necessarily so", stated Snape. The twins, Neville and Harry burst out laughing, thinking how many times Percy tried to enforce the rules, when he can't.

**[…]**

"Oh Merlin, do we have to", whined Snape. The twins, Neville and Harry have started to like this Snape, he is so much fun to be with.

**[…]**

"We keep changing it every year", stated the twins happily, "keeps it more interesting".

**[…]**

"What are we, horses?" snorted Neville.

"Yeah, that the second time he mentioned horse related things", said Draco.

**[…]**

A few of the adults sat up slightly straight.

**[…]**

They all went back down again.

**[…]**

"Percy, you going about it all wrong", stated the twins, "you should never pull the Bloody Baron card so early, you need to bargain with Peeves to let you pass", as if they were talking book Percy as a five year old.

**[…]**

"Empty threat!" stated the twins.

**[…]**

"Ouch, that hurt", said Neville, absently-minded rubbing his head.

**[…]**

"Sounds similar to my dorms" said Tonks and Draco at the same time. They both looked at each other, with a small smile, "but with minor differences", said Tonks carrying on. Draco nodded.

**[…]**

"He was always chewing sheets", muttered Harry.

"Even as a rat", muttered Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

The twins and Neville smirked at Harry. "If you want to make little Harry very, very happy, all you need is bucket loads of treacle tarts", then looked at Sirius and Remus, which they both understood as one of Harry's favourite foods.

"Your mother loved treacle tart", said Snape absent minded.

**[…]**

"Think I should be a seer", stated Harry, plainly. "Pity I can't remember it".

"At least you did better than that old fraud", stated Neville.

"What fraud?" asked Tonks.

There was a chorus of "Trelawney" around the room.

**[…]**

"Ah, that explains it", said Harry.

A/N: Just to let you know, even though Snape and the rest of the group broke through all the potions, spells and blocks on Harry, they are still working through his system, and it should take a few days for all of them to be completely out of his system. It took a lot of power just to get through the oblitervates, you just don't know when the memories will pop up.

13


	11. Chapter 11 - Discussions and Gringrotts

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Discussions and Gringotts again

"Before we carry on with the reading", said Harry. "We need to start a formulation of attack to Dumbledore. Us, and I mean me, Neville, the twins and Draco this morning we started to have some ideas to start off with". Everyone nodded.

"What have you got in mind?" asked Tom.

"We are going to start off slow, before hitting Dumbledore were it hurts – this means that the Goblins – will have the final say in Dumbledore's court".

"Are you sure to involve the Goblins with this?" asked Sirius. Tonks smirked.

"Sirius, one thing with the Goblins is that they don't like thieves. In this case, manipulative bastards like Dumbledore" said Tonks.

"Definitely, but before the Goblins get their hands on Dumbledore, we will be getting some our fun on him", said Harry. "It means that the twins will use some of their "untested" products on him". The twins suddenly had evil grins which made Tom go back in his chair. "We will be telling the goblins what products we used on him, and they can report back to us the results of them".

"Where would you get the money from?" asked Neville.

"We have got an anonymous donor", stated the twins, "until the donor wishes to come clean, we cannot say who it is".

"We can also make investigations into how he got the titles he got from the various seats and, and how he beat Grindlewald back in 1945", said Harry. Tom's eyes went wide.

"You're going to give him hell", Tom simply said.

"It's karma. He made sure that my life was hell, now it's his turn", replied Harry. "I have been thinking that he might have bribed some certain officials to make sure that Dumbledore is all good".

"So in short, we are going to make sure that Dumbledore's life is going to be hell before he faces the Goblins", asked Lucius.

"That's correct", replied Harry.

"You're mad. The lot of you. Mad", muttered Lucius.

"With my family", said the twins, "well, both of us are thinking that we should get tests done on all the family members to see if they have any potions, spells and blocks been placed on them by Dumbledore".

"Can they also check that if Hermoine has any of those stuff placed on her?" asked Harry.

"Why would you want any of that?" asked Remus.

"At this very moment in time, Dumbledore is trying to control everything. He made sure that Sirius stated in Azkaban, made sure that you, Remus stayed well away from. He could have paid the rest of the Weasley family to look after me and paid both Ron and Hermoine to become my friends", stated Harry. "Ron and Hermoine are…were…are…my first friends. Dudley made sure that I didn't have any at primary school. I just want to make sure that they did it on their own or some bloody potions made them do it". Remus made a move to open his mouth. "I will keep drilling this into you, until you fully understood", stated Harry, giving Remus the patented stare that his mother used to give, which made him shrink slightly away from Harry.

Harry then turned to Sirius, "I'm going to ask the goblins would it be alright that the next time we go into Gringotts, that we bring you along", asked Harry, Sirius nodded, "we just want to make sure that you won't get arrested for being on the run".

Whilst Harry has been talking to Remus, Snape brought out a piece of parchment, and he started writing things down.

_Weasley twins – pranks on Dumbledore – untested products – Goblins, if they willing, to report back to the twins on the results_

_Grindlewald – confirm if he did indeed defeat him_

_Titles – check on how he got them – bribes, etc_

_Check if any Weasley family member has had spells, potions, blocks placed on them, including Hermoine Granger_

_Sirius – report – if we need to get Sirius to talk to Amelia Bones at Gringotts safely_

_Neville? – talk to Neville himself or to Harry to see what's going on, speak to the Goblins_

_Teachers? - check if they have potions/spells, etc on them_

Somehow whilst Snape was writing, a plate of biscuits appeared next to him, he automatically grabbed one of the biscuits and started nibbling at it. Everyone looked at Snape, but when he realised eyes were on him, "What?" asked rather grumpily. Rest of the room, just smirked and chuckled. They finally felt that are enjoying a different side to the snarky potions professor.

Suddenly a note appears along with a portkey.

_Hello everybody,_

_I've noticed that you are having a conversation on how to get back at Dumbledore. So far, I love it. I know that some of you will be disappointed but I want some people to go to Gringotts, and I will name them. For some, it will be matter of safety._

_Would Severus, Harry and Neville grab hold of the portkey._

_Neville, while you are at Gringotts, please talk to both Harry and Severus regarding your background. Trust me, it will help._

_Thanks again_

_T.R.L. & G.W._

Neville looked absolutely petrified at what the letter was asking, Harry went over to Neville and whispered in his ear, "It will be alright, he was there when I was Gringotts yesterday, and he was the one who made sure that I got rid of all those spells, potions and blocks on me". Neville nodded, looking slightly better. "If you tell him this, then at some point, you can be able to tell the others".

"I'm scared, Harry", said Neville, "I'm scared of what they will think about me".

"Neville, sometimes I'm scared, sometimes, it's best if you face it head on, and they won't care what they think about you, it's what you think and how you feel inside, it makes you stronger", replied Harry. Neville took a deep breath and started to think that Harry's right, if they care about him, then they will understand at what happened to his parents, thanks to Bella.

Neville decided that he would tell them what had happened to his parents all those years ago. He then looked at Harry, "I'm going to tell them about my parents but the bare minimum – i.e. Bella, torture, now live with my Gran".

"That would be it, Neville, and you should tell them that if you want to talk about it any further, then you would", stated Harry, Neville thought about it, then nodded. "Neville, I only found about your parents because of Dumbledore's pensive. It showed death eater trials. One of which was mentioned Bella and your parents, but not the actual trial".

When both Neville and Harry came out of the room, everyone looked at them, Neville took a deep breath, "Professor, before we go to Gringotts, I would like to say something. Days after Harry's parents were murdered", Neville looked at Tom, "at least two death eaters, one of which included Bellatrix Lestrange, tortured by parents into insanity. They are still in St Mungo's to this day. Please don't ask further information regarding this, okay".

Everyone looked absolutely stunned at what Neville just said. One by one, they slowly nodded as they took in the information they just received.

Tom then started muttering, "I knew she was nuts, but that's just…" unable to carry on. Tom then looks at Neville, "Neville, it appears that Dumbledore has destroyed even more families because of that prophecy, one directly in my case" looking at briefly at Harry, "and one indirectly after my destruction, I apologise for destroying your family as well". Neville looked slightly taken back at Tom's words, he then nods.

Neville started to get uncomfortable with all the looks, that's when Harry stepped in, "Why don't we go to Gringotts?"

"Definitely", stated Snape.

All three grabbed onto the mobile phone portkey with Snape muttering "Lily", with Harry's eyebrows going up, muttering "original" looking at the mobile phone. They landed in the same office as before with Ragnok and Griphook, as well as Amelia Bones.

Amelia's eyebrows went up into her hairline when the saw the three people arrive. She had heard from her niece, Susan, on how Snape hated both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, both of which looking comfortable in the presence of Snape.

"Madam Bones", the three new guests chorused together, which made her eyebrows go even higher.

"Ragnok asked if I could come here, due to a fugitive on the run – Sirius Black?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, it turns out that he wasn't given a trial to when he killed those muggles and Peter Pettigrew twelve years ago", said Harry.

Amelia nodded, "Do you know where Sirius Black is?"

"I do", said Harry, "under one condition, that if the Goblins would allow it, that he can be brought here and be questioned, mainly due to people would want to harm him in someway".

"I have spoken to the King of the Goblin Nation, and he agrees that Mr Black can be brought here and be questioned", stated Ragnok, "I also mentioned other items in which both Professor Snape and Lord Potter wishes to discuss as well".

Amelia nodded, "I will bring veritiserum as well as a pensieve stone to record the questioning".

"If anything, both parties can be beneficial to what we can discuss, Ragnok", said Snape, "we can all be able to pool are resources and get certain people back for all the hurt he has caused".

Amelia's stomach suddenly dropped, she's got a feeling that it involves something more than just an escaped prisoner. "Who are you talking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dumbledore", stated Severus, Amelia looked absolutely shocked.

"When I was here yesterday, I had to have quite a few spells, potions and blocks taken off me, even more so, later on in the day by Professor Snape", stated Harry, "majority of which were put on my by Dumbledore. Couple of which were done by my parents when I was a baby, mainly because of my accidental magic at the time". Amelia looked shocked. "He made sure that my parents wills weren't read and in those wills, that I should not have been placed at my muggle family – my mum's sister's family…"

"Could you also place charges against the Dursleys for all their misdeeds against Harry?" asked Severus.

"What misdeeds?" asked Amelia.

Snape looked at Harry as if he was saying 'I'm sorry', "Locking Harry in a cupboard for first ten years, his chores would have made a grown person collapse at the end of every day".

Amelia then looked at Harry, "please tell me what was the normal day for you?"

"I would cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for my family, if Dudley and I were at school, then lunch wouldn't have mattered, clean all the rooms except for my aunt and uncle's bedroom, mow the lawn, weed the borders, paint the fence and garage door", said Harry detached, "and more often then not, I would only get two slices of bread and a lump of cheese for all the work I done, while Dudley gets to pig out and become the size of a baby whale". For once in her entire life, Amelia was as shocked to the core as she was ever been. "Dumbledore actually placed me with them, so he knew what type of people they were".

"Madam Bones", said Severus, trying to get her attention away from Harry, "this is one piece of the puzzle of a much larger one, all created by Dumbledore for the greater good. I've got a document showing all of Harry's injuries caused either at his family's hands or at Hogwarts, also there is a list of all the spells, potions and blocks placed on Harry. We be needed both yours and the Goblins help to bring down Dumbledore".

"What have you mind?" asked Amelia.

"The Weasley twins have some "untested" prank products that could be used on Dumbledore in the short term, and when he is brought in, could you report to the twins what the results where!" said Severus.

Harry was sniggered, "usually the twins test the products on themselves before giving them to anyone else" when he saw Amelia's shocked face.

"I've heard from Susan that they are the best pranksters at Hogwarts", said Amelia.

"They will cause humiliation, but they won't set out to cause pain of any sort", said Severus.

Meanwhile Ragnok and Griphook were talking about the twins and that if Dumbledore comes in himself, maybe they could do some minor pranks on him.

"Madam Bones, until we have completely resolved the issues regarding Dumbledore, we will allow the twins to use their untested pranks on Dumbledore, along with some of our own as well", stated Ragnok.

Severus passed a piece of parchment to Ragnok, "this is a list of what the twins will be using on Dumbledore themselves". Ragnok eyes widened in shock.

"I still don't know how the twins will finance the pranks", asked Amelia.

Harry ducked his head sheepishly, "I kinda gave the twins the tri-wizard winnings on the train home. I tried to give the money to the Diggory's and they refused to take the money. I felt that I didn't want to use myself, so I it went to somewhere were we could all use a laugh", said Harry. All eyes were suddenly on Harry, they couldn't believe that he had given money to the Weasley twins to start making even more pranks.

"Amelia your work will be, rather crudely, a pain in the ass. As well as doing the work for Sirius Black, you will be looking for any inconsistencies regarding Dumbledore, like how he got all his titles, how he really defeated Grindlewald back in 1945. You will also be liaising with Ragnok and Griphook here", said Severus. "They themselves will be looking into any financial situations that Dumbledore has been dealing with. It would be a great coupe for both the wizarding world and for the Goblin nation to work together on such a common goal". Both Ragnok and Griphook's eyes widened along with Amelia's.

Amelia looked at Harry, "as well as all that Lord Potter, after all that has been done with Dumbledore, we can start making arrangements for your family for child abuse. Here in the wizarding world, it's a crime to harm such a child, since we are only so many, but for a muggle to harm a wizarding world, then it's borderline criminal for the person's who committed the crimes".

"Madame Bones, my cousin Dudley only follows what his father wants him to do", said Harry, Amelia nods "could it be possible to get Dudley under the Potter protection, because it would do him some good. He's got a learning disability if, and only if, we can get him from Vernon's hands, he could help on his dyslexia".

Neville looked absolutely shocked, "Harry, Dudley has hurt you in the past, why would you do this?"

"Neville, to be honest, if he gets away from Vernon and help with dyslexia, he's already been sentenced, as such. He needs help to cope with the real world, there are courses in the muggle world where they can help you to cope with having dyslexia, help you go to work", said Harry.

Amelia looked really intrigued. "I will help you personally to get Dudley the help he needs, whilst you're at Hogwarts, Harry", said Amelia. "I'm intrigued by this learning disability you mentioned. Before we go in all guns blazing, I'm going to look it up myself".

"Ragnok, I'm going to perform the same spell that I did on Harry, on Neville", said Severus, "could I have permission to do so". Ragnok nodded. This somewhat surprised Amelia a touch, Goblins allowing magic to be performed inside Gringotts.

**Potions**

896 Repulsion Potions (Severus Snape, Slytherin)

All of the Repulsion Potions were unwittingly taken whilst growing up at Longbottom Manor and at Hogwarts of Witchraft and Wizardry

**Spell's**

Repulsion Spell's (Severus Snape, Slytherin) – One spell each for the aforementioned items done a year

Obliviate (one) – Barty Crouch Junior (Moody)

**Wand**

Not his own – father's made to use it by his grandmother – repulsion spells put on it by Dumbledore (aged 15 months)

"Mr Longbottom, it states that you don't have your own wand", asked Snape.

Neville whimpered slightly, "Yes, my grandmother thinks I should act more like my father", said Neville.

Snape, still doesn't believe that he is telling the whole truth, but leaves it as it is.

"Better still, when will Neville get his own wand?" asked Harry. "If the wand chooses the wizard, isn't that the best course of action".

"It is" stated Amelia. "It seems there could be a case against your family, Mr Longbottom". Neville looked absolutely shocked. "But your grandmother would only either get a verbal warning or a fine, or possibly both. If it comes to the crunch that it is worse than it is, we will let you know what other course of action is to be taken". Neville nods his head slowly, as he comprehends what Madam Bones told him. "I knew your father when he was an auror, and he would want you to be the best person who you are, not some clone of him".

"If need any information from our ends, or that we have thought of anything else, we will let each other know", said Harry.

"Ragnok, Griphook," asked Severus, "before we leave, apart from Fred and George Weasley, can you check that any other member of the Weasley family and Hermoine Granger when the come in, that a Healer from your staff be able to perform spells on them in case that they have any potions, spells and blocks on them". Ragnok looks at Snape questioningly, "it would give the twins peace of mind that any of their family did what they did on their own accord".

"Family is important", stated Griphook, "that what we teach our younglings at an early age, and we teach them the meaning of finance when they get older".

"Amelia, can you give us a couple of days to tell Sirius and bring him", asked Severus. Amelia nodded.

"We know where he is, but at times he can be a bit boneheaded. He just needs time to get things right in his head", said Harry, "Remus, even more so", muttering Harry. "Sirus will need a mind healer after all the years he has spent in Azkaban", Harry stated plainly.

"We also need to check all the teachers at Hogwarts for spells, potions, blocks etc. While we were reading a book, Harry remembered that Minervra used to visit him in her cat form when Harry was growing up", stated Severus.

Severus grabbed hold of the mobile phone, this time Harry just started laughing at the sight, "What's so funny, Mr Potter?"

"You just seem so at ease holding a mobile phone, sir!" replied Harry, with mirth in his eyes. "Pity you can't use it with all the magic about". Amelia and Neville looked intrigued at the small black shiny item in Snape's hand. Snape looked slightly horrified that he was holding a muggle item. When Harry saw this, "Madam Bones, it seems that wizards need to learn more about muggles and how their technology works. The phone which Professor Snape holds, is one of many different models of mobile phones". All the occupants in the room looked absolutely gobsmacked that their different types of those shiny things in the muggle worlds.

"I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore didn't make muggle studies compulsory for all purebloods and half bloods who life in the wizarding world. Even though I was muggle raised, I would have liked to learn all about wizarding culture. Even that could be compulsory for muggleborns and those who have been mainly raised in the muggle world with some aspects of wizarding world, but not all", asked Harry.

Amelia looked absolutely stunned that none of these courses are being offered at Hogwarts, "I would look into it", stated Amelia. "That way there could be less prejudice against muggleborns and half bloods".

"What about Neville's wand?" asked Harry. "When we bring Sirius, at least someone will have to go with Neville to Ollivander's to purchase his wand!"

"Neville, we will talk about your wand when we get back to see what the best course of action to take with you. I think we should take our leave", said Severus, "I think that certain people in the room will explode from excess of information", merely looking at Amelia when he said this.

"If you want to know where Minister Fudge is, the people who kidnapped us, have kidnapped him, and he is more than willing to work with us to bring the wizarding world forward, so if you let the goblins know if you need his approval for anything, they will let us know", said Snape. Madam Bones nodded her head meekly.

Severus, Harry and Neville all touched the mobile phone, and Severus hissed "Lily" to take them back to the room.

When they arrived back in the room, the occupants of the room looked depressed, when the trio suddenly appeared, they all jumped startled. All three of them started laughing at their reactions, "it's a pity that we can't do this every time we come back", said Harry. "It would be too funny".

Tom was the one found his voice, "any good news".

"We've started the ball rolling regarding Dumbledore", said Severus. "Black, you will be coming with, Harry and I in a couple of days time to Gringotts and they will have discussions their instead of the ministry. It would be in front of Amelia Bones and she will be using Veritisium and a recording stone to record the interview", Sirius started grinning like an idiot. "Both Madam Bones and the Goblins will be working together on Dumbledore, Amelia on politics side, Goblins on financial side".

"At some stage I would have to go to Ollivander's to get a wand", said Neville, "I've been using my father's wand, due to my grandmother's insistence".

"When you do go again to Gringotts, I'll come with you, and while Harry and Severus are dealing with Sirius, I could come with you Neville to purchase your wand", stated Andromeda.

"Or I could" interjected Tonks. "It would be easier and less conspicuous for either my mum or me to do this, instead of the rest of the occupants in the room". Everyone else looked thoughtful at that news.

A dining table and 13 chairs appeared, but what surprised the occupants in the room, is what was laid on the table – couple of chickens, roast beef, roast potatoes, mash, peas, carrots, and couple of other vegetables. The twins stomach's grumbled.

"Let's go and eat", said Harry shaking his head.

9


	12. Chapter 12 - The Potion's Master

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The text in bold belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

After they finished eating, they all went back to the seating area where they have been reading, Severus picked up the book where they left off. As soon as he saw the title, he quietly groaned. Tom heard this and gave him a look. He then looked over to see what title he has gotten, and then he smirked, "I do hope it shows you in a good light!"

Severus just looked at Tom before a deep breath, **'Chapter 8: The Potion's Master'**

"Why does he get a chapter all to himself?" whined Sirius.

Harry looked at Sirius, "everything will be explained, Sirius," keeping his cool about why he hates about Snape.

**[…]**

"Bet Ron liked that," snorted the twins.

"Nope", said Harry, popping the 'p'.

**[…]**

"That is definitely annoying", muttered Harry, "wish they shove off…" Harry then mumbled something incomprehensible for both Sirius and Remus couldn't understand.

**[…]**

"That's why quite a few students were late for their classes that year", stated Snape.

**[…]**

"How do you know that?" asked Sirius.

"It's in Hogwarts: A History," replied Harry and Remus together.

"Ohh", stated Sirius.

Remus looked at Harry, "how many times did you read Hogwarts: A History?"

"A few times, but not as many as Hermoine has. I swear she swallowed the whole book, as she constantly quotes from it," stated Harry, shaking his head.

**[…]**

"They can," stated Harry, "gave me a heart attack when one started walking right in front of you," shaking his head, trying to remove the memory from his head.

**[…]**

"Your father taught him that, along with a certain someone," said Sirius, looking at Remus.

Harry looked at Remus, "I thought you were the good one," looking mock-shocked.

"I am," replied Remus. "Also I can get away with more pranks, than this idiot next to us and your father. Apparently they just love detentions."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius, looking indignantly at the accusation.

"It's yours and James' fault that your ideas got you the detentions in the first place," replied Remus.

"You can't argue that they are good pranks", countered Sirius.

"It's a pity that when either you or James started the pranks, they were at the wrong time", said Remus, "then you wouldn't ended up in detention as half as much, if not at all."

Sirius had to concede this point. "Yeah, timing is everything, but it seems our timings were out."

**[…]**

"First morning!" stated the twins, shocked, "it took us to the first afternoon!"

"Took me and James to the end of the second day", said Sirius, "but to include Remus, it took until Halloween to get him involved".

"In other words, they bribed you with chocolate", stated Harry with a smirk.

Remus looked at Harry, and muttered a quiet "yes".

"And it was a lot of chocolate", stated Sirius, shaking his head, "James had to owl home quite a few times to get the supply in and get the supply constant".

**[…]**

"Passing my ass", muttered Harry, looking at Tom. Remus both heard it and saw the look he gave Tom, but decided to let it slide for the time being.

**[…]**

"Hey, what about us?" asked a shocked Sirius.

"What about you?" asked the twins.

"The map!" said Harry in a duh voice.

"Oh, yeah," stated the twins with realisation.

"What map?" asked Snape, looking between Sirius, Remus, Harry and the twins. All four looked shifty, "um, third book, Professor!" stated Harry, nervously.

**[…]**

"That's everyone's ambition", said Sirius happily, "unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to kick her."

"I kicked her", piped Harry.

A chorus of "So did I" from the twins, Neville, Draco, Remus, Tonks, and most surprisingly, Snape, holding their hands up. Sirius started pouting like a five year old, which caused the people who have kicked Mrs Norris to laugh. The others just shook their heads, with smirks on their faces.

**[…]**

Everyone snorted at Harry's innocence.

**[…]**

"I wish it was at a different time," said Harry. Everyone looked at everyone.

"Why?" asked Snape.

"Wednesday at midnight, then classes first thing Thursday morning, all of us were like zombies for the rest of Thursday, because we didn't get enough sleep the night before," stated Harry. "It might be possible to enchant one of the classrooms for the practical's during the day, but for one of those one in a million chances astrological events, like the Halley's comet, we could go up to the astronomy tower to check these out for ourselves".

"The what comet?" asked the Malfoys, with eyebrows going up.

"Halley's comet is the only comet to be seen by the naked eye when it is near Earth, once every 75 to 76 years. It was made known by Edmond Halley at some point in the 17th and 18th centuries, with his friend Sir Isaac Newton with his laws of gravity and motion. The last time Halley's comet was near Earth was in 1986, and the next to see it will be in the middle of 2061". The purebloods of the room looked absolutely stunned, apart from Snape. Harry looked at them and started laughing.

"That's not all, Halley's comet became the first comet to be observed in detail by a spacecraft, which provided details to the muggle astronomers and those who want to go into space and study other celestial objects", stated Harry.

The room just sat there in shock, "Harry, I think you broke them!" stated Snape.

Harry just smirked, "wait till they find out that muggles have walked on the moon and how powerful the telescopes are, both on the planet and in orbit".

Snape started grinning evilly, "the technology and achievements that the muggles have made, have definitely given them the edge".

Suddenly one of the twins' fireworks appeared, along with a note:

_Set this off to get everyone's attention. Tell them about the technology, achievements and most especially the first man on the moon in a few days time. They would definitely get over the shock that they currently sporting._

_T.R.L. & G.W._

"I don't think Tom will appreciate that firework being set off", stated Snape.

"I know, but at least it will get everyone else's attention. Professor, this is one of the twins own inventions", replied Harry, with Snape's eyes going wide slightly. "Ask how they make their inventions, especially the ones which involves potions. Some of the inventions are not working correctly". Snape nodded, he definitely needed to talk to the twins, might even help them further, with a slight evil grin/smirk.

Harry set off the firework, apart from Harry and Snape, the rest of the rooms' occupants jumped five feet into the air. They all looked between the firework, Harry and Snape trying to figure out where it came from who set it off. At the same time both Harry and Snape pointed to each other and said, "He did it!" which got everyone else cracking up laughing.

Fred went over to where the fallen firework and took a look at it, "Hey Fred, this is one of newest inventions. Haven't even been fully tested!"

George went over to where Fred was standing, "Indeed, George!" Both turned to Snape and Harry, "we will find out who had this and will receive punishment accordingly".

Harry went over to them, and grabbed hold and shoved them into their room. "Snape agreed to help you with some of your inventions. Don't insult him and get him to retract the offer".

Harry walked out and went back to his seat. "What was that all about?" asked Sirius and Remus. Harry looked at them, "I will not lie to you, but it's none of your concern at present, it's just business". Both opened their mouths, "please don't make me silence the both of you on this matter". Both shut their mouths and nodded. Whilst this interaction was going on, the twins came back out and sat in their seats.

**[…]**

"Definitely need a new teacher there," stated the twins.

"It's nothing but snooze time," said Harry, "Hermoine is the only one in our class that can stay awake".

"Remus was the one who stayed awake in our class", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

Some weak chuckles went around the room.

"Spoke to Professor Flitwick later, turns out he was shocked that I looked like my father with my mother's eyes staring back at him", stated Harry. "I had the feeling that he enjoyed my mother's company at some point".

"Your mother was working on her charms mastery, before she went into hiding, and she was under Professor Flitwick tuition", replied Remus. "I think he admired your mother, as she was able to create new charms easily, just as Severus can create new spells". Severus growled at this piece of information. "Don't worry Severus I won't tell them what spells you created", smiled Remus at Severus.

**[…]**

Sirius started smirking at the amount of times that she threatened James and himself when they were at school. Remus looked at Sirius as he suspected that he was thinking about the times that she did warn the pair of them.

"Stop thinking about those warnings, Sirius", stated Remus. Sirius looked indigently, but the others smirked at how they were warned.

**[…]**

"I hated Professor McGonagall for that", stated the twins and Harry.

"Animate to living, and then back again, looked so cool", whined Harry, with a slight pout.

"Definitely", agreed the twins, thinking back to their first year.

**[…]**

"Teacher's pet," coughed the twins.

"She's more than just a teacher's pet, she's a walking encyclopaedia", exclaimed Harry.

**[…]**

"Can't tell who's worse at making up stories – Squirrell or Fakehart!" stated the twins, with Draco, Neville and Harry agreeing.

The others looked in confusion, "Quirrell – otherwise known as Squirrel, as the Weasley's said – taught four years, Lockhart – otherwise known as Fakehart – taught three years ago. Both of which are completely useless," stated Snape.

"Why does Dumbledore allow such awful teaches DADA?" asked Andromeda.

"No idea," said Snape. "I just hope these books will tell us something regarding these ridiculous teachers, apart from Remus" added as an afterthought.

"Err, I might have put a curse on the job", stated Tom. Everyone looked at him stunned.

"Because you left a curse on the job, we lost one of the best teachers", stated Harry, pointing towards Remus, giving him the Evans glare, which he ended up moving backwards into his seat. Sirius, Remus and Severus unintentionally snorted, which had the glared turned on them.

**[…]**

The teenagers who were taught by Squirrell snorted at that, but no comments were made. Harry gave a glancing look at Tom.

**[…]**

"Took us two days!" said the twins.

"Took us a month", said Remus, smirking. "Someone didn't look where they were going to begin with," looking at Sirius.

"Hey, I can't help it if the ladies find me attractive!" replied Sirius, stroking his now long greying hair.

Harry shook his head, "I weren't thinking about anyone finding me attractive at that age!" said Harry with absolute mortification on his face.

**[…]**

"Definitely" stated the twins.

**[…]**

"We hopeful, but definitely not going to happen anytime soon", stated the twins, Harry and Neville.

**[…]**

"Shocked! I most certainly didn't expect owls to come in and drop their letters to their owners", said Harry sarcastically.

"You should have been given the standard muggle-born literature", said Snape, "even though you were born to a witch and wizard, you were raised as a muggle".

Fudge looked completely thoughtful. "I make sure that any witch or wizard that is raised by their muggle relative other than their parents can be able to get this kind of literature". Apart from Umbridge, who looked completely revolted at the idea, the others looked in shock at Fudge at suggesting an idea.

Harry had a weird look on his face, "I think Dumbledore made sure that I didn't have any wizarding material to begin with. I think he's been setting me up to go against Tom".

Everyone looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head, "We will reserve judgement on that comment", said Remus.

"Can we discuss it at the end of the book then, to see if he does look that way?" asked Harry looking at everyone else. Everyone nodded.

**[…]**

"So cute", said the twins with a smile on their faces.

"She's actually your familiar", said Tom suddenly, "not a normal wizard's owl."

**[…]**

"That's definitely good of him to do that" said the twins.

Harry just smiled weakly at them, "but terrible with secrets", in which the twins agreed.

**[…]**

"Wonder why," said Harry sarcastically.

Both Remus and Sirius looked down, but didn't say anything. Harry noticed this. Snape gave a quick glare at Remus and Sirius.

**[…]**

The female occupants went "Eww".

"They are used for my personal potions", commented Snape.

**[…]**

"What happened to the old celebrity, Professor?" asked the twins.

**[…]**

Sirius wanted to comment about comparing people he loved or liked to evil sadistic bats, but decided not to. Both Remus and Harry noticed this, but took no notice of it.

**[…]**

"Great speech, Severus," stated Lucius, "until you called them a bunch of dunderheads".

Snape ignored this and carried on reading.

**[…]**

"Of course not," snorted the twins.

**[…]**

"That's a third year question" exclaimed Narcissa.

"It's a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir", stated Harry, smiled cheekily.

**[…]**

"Of course, she would know", muttered Neville.

**[…]**

"What's fame got to do with potions, Severus?" asked Narcissa, getting herself in to dragon-mother mode.

**[…]**

"That is a first year question, but it's not covered until the end of the first year", said Narcissa, getting more angrier at the treatment of Harry.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir", replied Harry again, smiling cheekily.

**[…]**

Narcissa growled at that last question, "That's a NEWT level question", staring right at Severus.

"There isn't. They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite in the muggle world", replied Harry again, smiling cheekily.

Severus looked at Harry, and said, "you're four years too late".

"Better late then never", countered Harry.

Snape, Sirius and Remus all groaned at the remembrance of Lily's cheek, and how she countered some of the arguments which they had with the exact same comment.

**[…]**

"Lily would have done that", Sirius and Remus stated happily.

**[…]**

"That's because you didn't tell them too", screamed Narcissa at Severus.

"We would be having a conversation regarding the students you teach, Severus", said Tom, threateningly at him.

**[…]**

**[…]**

"No name calling, treatment first, scold later", said Narcissa shooting a glare at Severus, which made him reel back.

**[…]**

"Ouch", muttered the twins.

**[…]**

"Because he was concentrating on his own potion", screamed the twins at Snape.

"After this chapter, Severus, we will be having a private conversation", whispered Tom, seething. Severus gulped.

**[…]**

"Most certainly", muttered Neville, the twins and Harry.

**[…]**

Draco, Neville, the twins and Harry snorted at the name Fang. "Bloody coward", mumbled Draco. Lucius smacked Draco over the head and hissed, "language".

**[…]**

"Fang's a coward, but you should be wary of the nice names which Hagrid names his pet", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"That didn't make him feel any better", stated Harry, shaking his head.

"Then he should get off his lazy backside and do something about it", replied Snape, "his homework is horrible".

Harry looked to Snape, "he needs a bomb up his backside to get him to do anything. He thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter."

**[…]**

"Go Hagrid", shouted the teenagers, with Snape nodding.

**[…]**

Harry suddenly had an evil idea, "Um, Tom, could we send Nagini into Hogwarts and annoy Filch for us?" asking all innocent like.

Everyone else looked absolutely shocked at the idea. Tom looked at Harry, "can I think about it!"

"If we need to improve standards in Hogwarts, Filch needs to be taken out of the equation", stated Harry cheekily.

"I definitely need to think about that, Harry. It has some merits", replied Tom.

**[…]**

"He's not good at changing topics…" said George.

"…keeping secrets…" said Fred.

"…especially when drunk", concluded the twins.

**[…]**

"Nosey, nosey", replied the twins waggling their fingers at Harry.

**[…]**

"You're figuring it out, Harry, aren't you?" asked Neville grinning madly.

"Yes, but I still don't know what the object was", replied Harry.

**[…]**

"That's the end of the chapter", said Severus.

"Severus with. Me. Now", seethed Tom.

Both Tom and Severus went into their bedroom, closed the door, locked it and put in a silencing spell.

Tom turned to Severus, "Why don't you treat Hogwarts students the same way, Severus?"

"In case the children of the Death Eaters reported back saying that I've favoured children from other houses, and Dumbledore completely and utterly lied about Harry in where he has been, being spoilt, everything that Dumbledore said he was, but he isn't," Severus said this in one breath.

"One thing you can do is listen to these books about Harry, talking to Harry, you might get the real Harry, and not some wish-wash items from other people", replied Tom. "I also know that Potions is one of the harder lessons that students learn at Hogwarts. Instead of them brewing potions first lesson, you could have the children from wizarding backgrounds teach the children from the muggle world what need to be done – health and safety wise, correct cutting techniques, etc".

Severus looked very thoughtful, "it would make a lot less explosions".

They went back into the living room, "where's Potter, Black and Lupin?" asked Tom.

Lucius pointed towards Sirius and Remus bedroom "they having a private conversation themselves".

Whilst this conversation was going on, "Remus, Sirius can I have a private word with you?" asked Harry. They went into the room which Remus and Sirius shared. They too locked closed the door, locked it and put up a silencing spell.

"I'm going to say this once, and once only, what has Professor Snape ever done to you to deserve the treatment he got, both while at Hogwarts growing up and now?" growled Harry.

"Because he is a Slytherin!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Try again" countered Harry with a glare.

Remus looked uncomfortable, he decided to speak up, "one of the reasons why Severus hates us, that this idiot next to me decided to play a prank on Severus in sixth year. He told Severus how to get pass the Whomping Willow, he made sure that it was the full moon, and Severus would have met a wolf me down there. Your father actually saved Severus life when he found out what this stupid idiot did."

"Life debt", muttered Harry.

"Yes", replied Remus.

Harry turned onto Sirius, "I still doesn't fully understand why you kept bullying him. One thing I hate more is bullies, Sirius. To me you are nothing but an overgrown school yard bully." Sirius looked absolutely shocked at this.

"You want to know the truth, James was jealous that Lily wanted to spend time with Snivellous, and not with James. Jealous because he was in love with her", growled Sirius out.

"Did it ever occurred to you that you could have both male and female friends. Not friends with just one sex!" exclaimed Harry. "To be frank, mum was the only friend that Professor Snape ever had. You must have really done something to him to lose his friendship with my mum".

Remus looked shocked at what Harry was telling Sirius, but before Sirius could open his mouth, "you need to suck up your Gryffindor pride and be able to apologise to Severus for all the hell you caused him, because I don't want to be friends who turned into their family".

"I am nothing like them", screamed Sirius.

"Yes you are," replied Remus calmly, "you are prejudice git. You may not sprout pureblood purity, but you did single Severus out when we were at Hogwarts. To be honest, Sirius, Severus wore some of the similar clothing that Harry wears. I did found out that his mother was Elaine Prince". Sirius looked shocked that Severus' mother was from such a proud pureblood family. "She was cut off from the family fortune when she married Severus father".

"Do you think we can get Professor Snape instated as the heir of the Prince fortune then?" asked Harry, shocking the other two in the room. "You definitely need to suck up your Gryffindor pride and apologise to Professor Snape for being such a bully. You could talk to him about what your family did to you?"

"Can I think about that Harry? I know what I did when I was younger, but the time in Azkaban seriously messed me up more" replied Sirius.

"Then you need to see a mind healer then Sirius" replied both Harry and Remus at the same time. "First step is to admit, seeing the mind healer will be the hardest, brings up horrible memories you don't want to deal with, but it will make you into a better person in the long run", Remus carried on.

By the time the three arrived back in the main living room, both Severus and Tom have already sitting there.

"What where you three doing?" asked Tom.

"Clearing some air between us, and leave it at that", replied Harry. The others nodded. Tom has a feeling that they will find some variation of what was discussed to be revealed.

22


	13. Chapter 13 - The Midnight Duel

Disclaimer: All bolded text belongs to J.K. Rowling.

All areas with […] are in place of actual text from the book.

"Right, who wants to read next", asked Severus.

"I will," asked Narcissa. When she turned to the correct page and said, "The **Midnight Duel**".

"What Midnight Duel?" asked Sirius.

"I can honestly say that I wasn't in any duels whatsoever during my first year at Hogwarts," stated Harry with conviction, but with a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What's that smirk for, then?" asked Remus.

"Someone tried to get me into trouble," replied Harry. Draco was slowly sinking into his seat thinking, 'My Father is going to slaughter me'.

**[…]**

"Oi, I resent that", exclaimed Draco.

"Well, you didn't come off endearing to me," replied Harry, "first off, you were arrogant in Madam Malkin's, and then on the train you implied that you were better than everyone else. So in short, you reminded me of Dudley, minus the weight problems".

"You mean, I acted like a bully," asked Draco.

"Yes!" replied Harry.

**[…]**

"It could be better, no contact at all", stated Sirius in a happy mood.

Everyone groaned, "Where's the fun in that?" asked the twins.

**[…]**

"Damn," stated Sirius.

"Why does Dumbledore stick the two most aggressive houses together – Gryffindor and Slytherin – in the two most deadly subjects – Potions and Flying?" asked Narcissa, with Andromeda nodding her head.

**[…]**

Neville coughed. Draco blushes bright pink. Harry tried to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Do I need to ask, what's gone into you three?" asked Severus.

"You are going to find out anyway" stated Harry, finally loosing his self control.

**[…]**

"It was," stated Draco.

**[…]**

"Draco, please explain to the rest of the group, what is a helicopter and what it's function?" asked Harry.

"I don't know", replied Draco, "I overheard some of the muggleborns saying about helicopters."

"A helicopter is a device, of which many models have been derived, which can take off vertically, hover, fly forwards, backwards and laterally", stated Harry. "There's also have different uses – used in muggle warfare, drop water on forest fires, sea rescues and ambulance transporter. That's just some of the uses a helicopter can be used for." The purebloods looked shocked yet again, yet Snape had a curious look on his face.

"What do you call those objects have wings on, but fly a lot higher up", asked Neville.

"They called aeroplanes, Neville, and they can carry a hell of a lot more people in a aeroplane than in a helicopter", said Harry.

**[…]**

"No he wasn't", said the twins, "Ron was eight years old, on the ground in the orchard and the handglider was 20 metres above the ground".

Everyone snorted.

**[…]**

Harry, Severus, Andromeda and Tonks snorted. "Muggles doesn't have magic, so their pictures stay still."

"Weird", stated the twins. Harry snorted, "You just sounded like Ron and your dad then!"

**[…]**

"Sorry Neville", said an apologised Harry.

"You shouldn't have said it in the first place, Harry", stated Remus.

"Remus, I did not say it, I thought it", said Harry. "Have you ever had thoughts that you did not want other people to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then don't tell me what I should think and shouldn't think then. And another thing, I can take away your secret stash of chocolate."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, trust me Remus, I know there are a quite a few secret stashes, even Sirius doesn't know about", said Harry with an evil grin. Sirius perked up at this. Harry patted Sirius head, "down boy."

**[…]**

"Yes the book has great flying tips, but it's for professional Quidditch players, not for students who just learnt how to fly", stated the twins.

Neville groaned, remembering his first lesson. It certainly didn't help by listening to Hermoine.

**[…]**

"Draco", said Lucius warningly.

**[…]**

"It's a Remembrall!" stated Neville. "It's good to know that you've forgotten something, but it's useless by not telling you what you have forgotten".

**[…]**

"Stop repeating yourself, Neville," said the twins and Harry teasingly.

**[…]**

"Draco, you look with your eyes, not with your hands", stated Harry, "even I know that, especially after living with those farmhouse animals of my family".

**[…]**

"That would have been us," said Remus ashamed.

"Along with Fabrian and Gideon Prewett", stated Sirius.

"And us," stated the twins.

**[…]**

"I stand by my earlier comment", stated Harry.

"I don't slope", stated a gobsmacked Draco.

**[…]**

"Good flying conditions", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

"What happened to make her eyes like a hawk?" asked a curious Harry.

"Animagus transformation gone wrong", stated Snape. "She cannot now transform fully as a human or as a hawk. Hooch was alone and she decided to become an animagi. She was stuck in that form for a week before anyone realised she was missing, and by that time, the transformation was irreversible." Sirius looked completely uncomfortable with that idea, thinking that his transformation could have gone wrong.

**[…]**

"Definitely need new school brooms", stated the teenagers. The adults looked absolutely horrified at the thought.

Harry noticed this, "nothing like a Firebolt, but the ones which are older models, but in better condition."

When Harry realised that everyone's eyes are on him, "What?"

"Every year, the school governors have sent in money for the brooms to be replaced, but so far they haven't", stated Lucius.

"Have you considered buying the brooms directly and donating them to the school?" asked Harry. "And what happened to that money, and who looks after the school's money?"

Severus groaned, "Dumbledore has the ultimate control of the school's budget".

"Should we have a separate department, as such, who houses the financial side of the school?" asked Harry. "Any new equipment, potions ingredients, etc, should go through them, so that the budget should be distributed evenly. I know that the potions ingredients will have a larger indent in the budget, than Divination's tea cups and tea leaves".

Both Fudge and Umbridge looked like Christmas has come early for them. The others noticed this. Tom noticed this and stated: "The budget will be completely separate from the Ministry."

**[…]**

"You're a natural", stated Sirius bouncing up and down slightly and giving Harry a one armed hug.

**[…]**

"Yeah, I was afraid. Still am, really" stated Neville.

"You just need confidence, Neville", said Harry.

"We'll help you!" stated the twins. Neville and Harry groaned.

**[…]**

"Madam Hooch told me later that my hold was for playing Quidditch and not for general flying," stated Draco.

"I thought you wanted to played Quidditch, Draco", asked Lucius.

"Yes I do, but the flying instructor you paid for, should have made sure that I have learnt the correct way of holding a broom, other than Quidditch, Father", stated Draco.

Lucius was quite taken aback at this. Narcissia whispered into his ear, "we need a talk ourselves before we talk to Draco, love". Lucius nodded.

**[…]**

"I didn't want to be left on the ground after everyone else went up", stated Neville.

"Neville, it doesn't matter if you didn't get off the ground the first time, you just needed the time to be able to balance yourself out on the broom, before lifting off. Everyone learns to fly at a different speed", stated Harry.

"Mr. Potter is correct. You just needed the time and confidence in order to fly", stated Snape.

**[…]**

"Ouch", stated the room, but Neville and Harry grimaced remembering the day.

**[…]**

"Never to be seen again", stated the twins.

**[…]**

Neville turned to Harry, "you heard that?" absolutely gobsmacked. "You were quite a distance from me!"

**[…]**

Something clicked in Snape's mind, remembering how Potter got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "Oh, God", groaned Severus.

"What?" asked the room.

Snape looked at Harry, "You better be ready with sticking and silencing charms, because they are going to be either cheering or yelling at you," stated Snape. "And before you ask again, you are going to find out."

**[…]**

SMACK!

Lucius hand smacked Draco on the head.

"Ouch!" stated Draco.

Tom gave Lucius a patented Lord Voldemort glare, "No corporal punishment on the children!"

"Yes, My Lord!" stated Lucius automatically.

**[…]**

"Can't believe she stuck up for me!" stated Neville.

"Of course she did, Neville", stated Harry, "she finds you cute, honest, and brave, unlike majority of Gryffindor's".

**[…]**

"More like a pug", muttered Draco, but was still heard by everyone. Those who know her either by sight or by growing up with her, had a hard time trying to keep a straight face.

"Draco, why does she look like a pug?" asked Tonks.

Draco started to panic, but stated "No comment".

"We tell you later", stated the other teenagers.

**[…]**

Severus turned to Draco, "You told me that Harry took off first, not you?" said Severus scoldingly.

Draco said nothing.

"Draco", warned Lucius.

"Can we carry on reading, please? You find out why I lied" said Draco.

**[…]**

"Was she really like that?" asked Remus.

"Yes" replied the Gryffindors.

"How did she mellow out slightly?" Remus asked, wondering.

"Let's say she had good reason to relax a little, around Halloween time", said Harry.

Light bulb went off in Snape's, Draco, Neville, Fred and George's mind thinking back to Professor Quirrell when he came into the Great Hall screaming about trolls, groaned.

"I don't like that groan, Moony", stated Sirius.

"Never do I, Padfoot, but I think we going to find out", replied Remus.

**[…]**

"I knew I was doing it right when Ron whooped", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"I was!" stated Draco. "He was raised by muggles (pointing to Harry), the way he did it, it looked like he was doing it for years."

"He did have a toy broom", smiled Sirius broadly.

"Which you gave as a birthday present", replied Remus, smiling, and shaking his head fondly. Remus looked at Harry, "you were a holy terror on it. No matter where your parents hid it, you would find it and go fly about the house on it, scaring the living hell out of them. Harry had the decency to blush, while everyone else laughed.

"Hey Remus, remember when James took Harry out on his broom?" asked Sirus.

"Yes, and I remember that it was the only time he did it!" replied Remus.

"Okay, what did I do this time?" asked Harry, wearily.

"Oh, you will love this, the broom listened to you more than it did your father", replied Sirius, chuckling, "your father wanted to slow down, but you kept making the broom go faster! Your mother was screaming at your father to bring the broom down, but he say to your mother that it's your fault that the broom's going faster. It took your parents best part of an hour to be able to get the broom down. In the end you got tired".

The twins were literally rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Little Harrykins…"

"…we didn't know…"

"…you were an…"

"…excellent prankster…"

"…when you were young!"

"Care to give us tips!" replied together.

**[…]**

"I was", stated Draco simply. He then looked over to Harry, "You noticed that!"

**[…]**

Everyone looked at Harry in awe, totally lost for words for once. Harry felt really uncomfortable at so many eyes on him.

"Harry, thank you for getting my Remembrall!" said Neville. Harry nods his head at him.

"Mrs Malfoy, can you please continue reading?" asked Harry politely.

**[…]**

"Busted," stage whispered the twins.

**[…]**

"She wouldn't let you talk yourself out of the situation, or let the others explain?" asked Remus shocked.

"It kinda explains later on, Remus," said Harry.

"I just take your word for it", replied Remus.

**[…]**

"Still there!" stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Harry, corporal punishment was outlawed in Hogwarts when Dumbledore became Headmaster", stated Remus.

"Doesn't stop Filch wanting to give corporal punishment to students, now does it!" retorted Harry.

**[…]**

Remus was muttering, "Wood", then a light clicked in his brain, "he was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, when I taught in your third year", looking at Harry.

**[…]**

Both Remus and Sirius, had their mouths open, "Minnie's good".

"Why?" asked Tom.

"So far, she's the only professor that Peeves actually listens to", replied Remus.

**[…]**

"WHAT!?" shouted Sirius, looking at Harry absolutely gobsmacked.

The Gryffindors cracked up laughing. Snape looked at Sirius, "the great big Marauder just got pranked by Potter", shaking his head.

Sirius ignored this and carried on looking at Harry. Harry slightly cheesed off at this and smacked him on the head, "we all know I am on the team."

"First years are never on the team", replied Sirius, "for obvious reasons".

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"First, you need to learn all the basics of magic, and learning on how to handle a broom correctly", replied Remus.

"Sirius, you did say earlier that Harry was a natural," stated the twins.

"I knew he was on the team, but I thought he waited until second year before trying out for the team", replied Sirius.

"I concur", replied Remus.

"Wood never held a seeker tryout before Harry came onto the team, and so far we haven't had the need for a tryout for any positions on the team, before this coming year", retorted the twins.

**[…]**

"No, I am", retorted Sirius. Everyone groaned at that old joke.

**[…]**

"We have to tell Charlie this!" stated the twins. "He could have a seeker vs. seeker to see who is the better one."

Neville turned to the twins, "We all know who the better seeker is, and he is in this room".

**[…]**

"It had", replied the twins and Harry.

**[…]**

"No", retorted Harry, "Never heard of it before Draco mentioned it in Madam Malkin's shop; and until Oliver explained it better than either Ron or Hagrid did".

**[…]**

"Nimbus definitely," stated both Sirius and Remus together.

"May it rest in broom heaven," stated Harry, Neville and the twins together.

The others in the room, apart from Snape and the two Marauders, looked at the four Gryffindors as if they have grown another head. "Don't worry about that, it's a Gryffindor trait for that house to talk together like that," retorted Snape, "though it is normal for the twins to do anyways", as an afterthought.

**[…]**

"Why should you!" muttered Draco, but loud enough for people to hear him.

"Great, my son has been corrupted by a bunch of Gryffindors", stated Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy, your son had been corrupted a long time ago", retorted Harry.

"Unfortunately it became a Black trait to say what you think at times, Draco", replied Narcissa, smiling at him fondly. "Lucius, here, is as stuck up as you can get". Lucius stuck his nose up into the air.

"She's got you there, Lucius", retorted Severus, laughing with the rest of the room.

**[…]**

"Yes, he was, but he was more a chaser than a seeker", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

"Oh. My. God. You've got Ron to stop eating," stated the twins wide eyed. "Nobody has ever done that before." The twins went over to Harry chanting, "We not worthy!" a couple of times before going back to their seats.

**[…]**

"A pair of human beaters actually", stated Harry, which made the twins blush slightly.

**[…]**

"From Alicia told us, he was skipping when he told her", stated the twins, "wish we could've seen it," shaking their heads fondly.

"So would I," stated Harry.

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

**[…]**

"Took us till Christmas first year", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

"Is it me, but, Draco, are you stalking me?" asked Harry with a straight face.

Draco started spluttering, going slightly red with embarrassment, "No, I'm not. Anyway, you're not my type!"

**[…]**

"Can't believe you just said that!" stated Remus, "have you seen the size of them."

"I have Remus," replied Harry, "but I did have back up."

**[…]**

"I concede your point," stated Remus at that last sentence.

**[…]**

"DRACO", shouted both Lucius and Narcissa, "you should learn never to wizard duel when you are at school, unless you are willing to die," Lucius carried on.

**[…]**

"Idiot," muttered the twins, then they looked at Professor Snape, "you have our consent to punish Ron any way you like while at Hogwarts, detention wise, it might knock some sense into him".

**[…]**

Snape looked at Draco, "how would you know that the trophy room is always unlocked, Draco?" Draco did not answer. "Draco, I'm waiting!" stated Snape, with his glare intensifying.

"Father told me!" Draco said in a rush. Snape's glare passed onto Lucius, which he started to squirm under the gaze. Narcissa groaned, "you twit, Lucius. You and me are going to have a lengthy conversation on how not to get Draco into trouble, mister!" which made Lucius squirm even more. The rest of the occupants kept thinking that Lucius is totally whipped, as they did not want the Malfoy matriarch on their case.

**[…]**

"Does she ever stop being this annoying?" asked Sirius.

"No comment," stated Harry. Sirius just groaned.

**[…]**

"It really wasn't any of her business", stated Harry.

**[…]**

"Oh God, she's everywhere," stated Sirius dramatically.

"It's best if we just ignore Sirius, unless he has a good comment to make", stated Remus to the rest of the room.

"If he doesn't, I make sure he does have a good comment to make at the appropriate time", replied Andromeda.

**[…]**

The twins, Harry and Neville snorted at this. "Percy is a complete and utter twit, he's too full of himself and only wants to further himself," stated the twins.

Harry had a thought, "he should have been placed in Slytherin then", stated Harry, then looked at Professor Snape, "no offence taken, sir".

"None taken, even I wondered why he wasn't placed in Slytherin myself," replied Snape.

**[…]**

"At times she does sound like any angry goose", stated Harry shaking his head.

**[…]**

Both Sirius and Remus groaned, "hate that at the most inopportune moments".

**[…]**

"Now I know why she ended up with you two", stated Neville.

**[…]**

Neville looked over at Harry, "you heard that? How far away where you?"

"About 30 metres away", replied Harry.

**[…]**

Remus looked over at Neville, "your mother was like that. Lily helped your mother with improving her memory. I think I still got them somewhere, and I given them to you to help".

Neville eye's went big, stammering his thanks at the Professor.

**[…]**

Harry looked at Neville, and asked "but why did you take so long to get back then?"

"Madam Pomfrey, kept me a while just to make sure that my wrist was completely better," said Neville.

**[…]**

"House ghosts normally stay within their main areas, occasionally going to the Great Hall, now and then", stated Snape, wondering what was the Bloody Baron doing in Gryffindor territory.

**[…]**

"Err, Harry, you actually hissed", stated Neville.

"I think one of my Slytherin pet snake actually got loose around that time, but caught up with the snake just before Halloween", stated Snape. Both Harry and Neville paled that he could have been talking to a snake at that point.

**[…]**

"Nope, I caught he sneaking out of the Slytherin Common Room", stated Snape.

**[…]**

"Oh, shit!" groaned a few people in the room.

"I was meant to meet up with Filch", stated Draco. "I wanted front row seats of them getting expelled. More to the point I didn't knew that Granger and Neville was with them."

**[…]**

"We were," said Harry. "We wanted to be prepared in case Draco decided to jump out at us".

"At least you were prepared for anything", stated Snape. Everyone looked at Snape and they couldn't believe that he just complimented a Potter.

**[…]**

"Thought that was Peeves!" stated Snape.

**[…]**

Snape's eyebrows furred together thinking _they near the forbidden corridor._

**[…]**

"Now is not the time to say, 'I told you so', Hermoine", Harry ground out.

**[…]**

Draco nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

**[…]**

"Don't you ever get a break?" asked Sirius.

Harry thought about this, "No," trying to keep a straight face, especially when Neville is sniggering away.

**[…]**

"Peeves likes his rhymes", stated Sirius.

**[…]**

"Big mistake, little bro", stated the twins.

**[…]**

"There's me thinking I was bad at being a drama queen", stated Harry.

"For that performance, he could get an Oscar© award", retorted Tonks.

**[…]**

Snape groaned, running his hand over his face, thinking _why did they have to go into that bloody room_.

"Severus, what's wrong?" asked Tom.

"You are going to find out why shortly, my Lord", replied Severus.

**[…]**

"He ain't going to tell you," replied Sirius, Remus and the twins.

**[…]**

"If you ever in trouble in Hogwarts and Peeves is around, you can get away with practically anything," says Harry.

"How do you know this?" asked Lucius.

"Let's say I've managed to get Peeves on my side", replied Harry.

Draco paled. "You're the one who set Peeves on me?" asked Draco. Snape's and the twins jaws dropped.

"Snape blamed us for that prank," stated the twins.

Snape looked at the twins, "I'm sorry for insinuating you for that prank". The twins nodded.

**[…]**

"What now?" groaned Sirius and Remus.

**[…]**

"Oh shit, it's a Cerberus", said a shell-shocked Narcissa. "In Greek mythology, Cerberus tends to guard the gate of the underworld. Also a Cerberus is good at looking at important magical artefacts".

"What the hell is that thing in a school full of children", exclaimed Fudge.

"Minister Fudge, you will find out why at the end of the book", stated Harry.

"This will help us win the case against Dumbledore", stated Lucius, "if Madam Bones cannot be able to charge him, we can go via the Board of Governors."

Both Remus and Sirius just sat there with their mouths opening and closing but no words are escaping their mouths.

**[…]**

"Good choice", said the twins.

**[…]**

"No one ever tells her where what you've been up to", said the twins, "she's the schools biggest portrait gossiper".

**[…]**

Everyone snorted. "Definitely a Ron comment that one", said the twins.

**[…]**

"That would have been my response as well", said everyone else, apart from Sirius and Remus whose mouths are still working up and down.

**[…]**

"I think being killed is worse than being expelled," stated the twins.

Neville and Harry looked at the twins, "oh don't worry, she doesn't stay that way for long, Harry and Ron corrupts her", stated Neville.

**[…]**

"He always does that", said the teenage Gryffindors.

**[…]**

"You still putting the pieces together, Harry?" asked Tom.

"Getting there eventually", replied Harry.

Harry went and smacked both Sirius and Remus over the head as they were still trying to get their heads around the Cerberus. Both turned their heads to Harry, "I'm still here, in the flesh, no parts of me got ripped open the dog, and I am most certainly NOT a ghost. If I was a ghost you would walk right through me."

"Cerberus in a school full of children, what they hell was Dumbledore thinking?" asked Remus.

"Remus, while you and Sirius were still in your state of shock, the rest of us have already discussed it. It's going to count against Dumbledore both with Madame Bones and with the Board of Governors at Hogwarts", said Harry. They both nodded.

_Meanwhile:_

The little instruments in Dumbledore's office regarding Harry to what he was doing and his health, were going haywire. No matter how many times Dumbledore tried to shut them, he couldn't. He even double checked himself that Harry was at Privet Drive. He scratched his head trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

***page break***

Molly was in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place cooking dinner, thinking it's a bit too quiet for her liking, especially when certain individuals are together – Fred and George, being one, - Sirius and Remus, being the other.

When she finished cooking, she shouted its dinner time, apart from the twins, Sirius and Remus came in. She asked, "Ron, have you seen the twins, Sirius and Remus since last night".

"No. Why?" asked Ron.

"It's probably nothing, but haven't you lot noticed it's a lot quieter without them?" she asked.

"Mum, wherever they are, at least it's keeping them quiet and out of mischief", replied Ginny, "it's good to get peace and quiet from the bangs from Fred and George, Sirius moaning about not getting fresh air, and probably, Remus is keeping an eye on all three of them".

"Yes, Ginny, you might be right we what they up to!" replied Molly.

***page break***

The items in which Lucius wants to talk to Draco about at the end of the book:

_Speak to Severus in case he has heard different from Draco before actually talking to Draco._

_Diagon Alley – clothes shop – being completely rude and not telling Mr. Potter his name before asking for he's_

_Hogwarts Express – spoke ill of the dead, blood traitors' Weasleys, attempted thievery of chocolate_

_Hogwarts itself – boasting of mail from home, attempted theft of Mr. Longbottom's Remembrall, twice, laughing at Mr Longbottom's misfortune, taking off on a broom when told not to, wilful destruction of other people's property, midnight honour duel – learn the etiquettes, not a true Slytherin._

21


End file.
